Curses and Blessings
by ObsidianWing
Summary: AU where we see an Enchantress curse Mello with a disfiguring burn that will not go away until he finds someone who can look past him and like him for who he is. On the other side of the spectrum, a young Mage is learning to control his abilities, as well as his own feelings for the blonde Prince. But can Matt handle all this by himself? (Some M rated content in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I'm working on other stories at the moment, but I've really wanted to get back into writing about Fantasy settings and stuff, so this story is good practice for me.**_

_**Yes, it's MattxMello! Shocker I know! (Lay off, they're my favourite characters and writing a story from Near's point of view is incredibly difficult. Especially because he's so monotonous it's almost boring. -_-)**_

_**Anyway, I used to write a lot of Fantasy stuff on Fictionpress, but my stories never did well on that site so I quit for awhile. But, with my buds wanting me to get back into writing about Fantasy and Fiction again, I decided to do a practice run with this story. I don't know if it'll be any good, but that's up for you all to decide.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy, review if you can, and just so we're all clear, Point of Views won't be happening until next chapter.**_

_**We good? **_

_**Okay!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(No ones P.O.V)**

It was a joyous celebration for the majesty's King and Queen of the land. It had been a long time coming now, but their son, and heir to the throne had finally been born.

Like her majesty, Lady Selena, he bared her sparkling blue eyes, and blonde hair. His majesty, Lord Malcom, also bared these features himself, but none more so than his beloved Selena. The kingdom had always been in awe of her beauty and love for the people. She was never closed in behind doors, and always lent a helping hand to the poor and weak. To her, sitting idly by while her people suffered was no a choice. She would help by any means necessary, even fighting in battles were she needed. In actuality, it's how the young prince Malcom found his beloved.

It had been a war of the lands and the people of Illiran were fighting hard for their King. They fought against five other lands and their people for domination over the country. The country was split into six lands, but with only one King to rule them all. The five lands that fought for dominance over all of them were ruled by a lord each, but pride and malice can make anyone hostile towards another. The war was inevitable.

It was against tradition for nobles to fight, especially his majesty's heir to the throne, but Malcom would not allow his people to die for his throne by themselves. As for Selena, a Lady of the noble house of Jared, is was forbidden for a Lady to be involved in war. But, like Malcom, could not allow herself to let innocents die for nobility. By the end of the war, Malcom had more than fallen for the woman and had planned to renounce his claim to the throne for her… had she not revealed her own little secret.

The previous king had died in the land wars, and this prompted anger from Illiran's people. Illiran was the King of the six lands, but his place was among them in his castle. What mostly prompted this war was the King's favouritism with Illiran over the other five. However, with Selena and Malcom, there was no anger towards the death of their king. There only came an opportunity.

When the war silenced and the lands watched their beloved king fall, Malcom revealed his true nature to the lands and demanded the war cease for all. He made promises to keep the lands in fairness, that no one was favoured over others, and that all were loved under the royal family's eyes. No one was better or less than another. Not the rich or poor, the strong or weak, nor healthy or sick. And it was only cowards who fought for the love of one who loved all with equality.

With heads hanging in shame, weapons were dropped to the ground and all those who lived now kneeled before their new king. Young Malcom, being heir to the throne, now carried the weight of his people on his shoulders.

In time, he and his beloved Selena devised a peace treaty among the lands. The agreements were simple.

First, that no one shall take up arms against each other in the future unless to fight alongside one another in battle.

Second, the lands shall remain fair in council and no one is treated more highly or lowly than the other.

Thirdly, the King has the final say in whatever shall impact his kingdom. Should there be need for war, the King will have to decide if it need be necessary.

Lastly, only those from the six lands and their noble houses are allowed to be married into the Kingdom. Should a Prince or Princess wish to wed a commoner, they must renounce their claim to the throne. Simple as that.

Two war heroes, who had resolved the fighting alongside their people, had wed in the spring… and in five years after the peace was restored, were blessed with a child.

Mihael.

The lands gathered together on this joyous day, one month after the Prince was born to the Kingdom, and the entirety of Illiran was buzzing with excitement and happiness. Of course, this was more of a courting opportunity for those young Lords with daughters who were eligible to marry into the Kingdom.

None more so than his Lord Byron with his daughter Elizabeth.

While the party was underway, his majesty and his family enjoying the company of all those who came to celebrate, Lord Byron had brought up the topic to his King the moment he saw his chance.

Although Malcom was a fair bit younger than Byron, the man still showed respect to his young King.

"Malcom! Congratulations on the boy! A splendid surprise for your Kingdom, if I might say!" Came the over-welcoming words from the, rather round, man. "Tell me, have you decided on a bride for him yet?"

Malcom only chuckled at the man's question. "The boy was born a mere month ago, Byron. The topic of marriage won't come up for a while so yet."

"But no time like the present!" Said the older man. "Especially since at this age he can't fight you on the concept!"

Malcom knew exactly what Byron was speaking about but only laughed at the memory. "I chose much better than my father, wouldn't you say?"

Byron laughed boisterously. "Of course! But not all men can be as lucky as you, my King!"

Malcom looked down at the little bundle in his arms before sighing contentedly. "I will let my own child decide his fate, Byron. Love finds anyone if they really want it. Especially when they aren't looking."

"Indeed." Came the soft voice of her majesty as she gently took the child from her husband. "Who knew I'd become the wife of an outcast Prince. Lord knows you aren't the Prince Charming I dreamed of as a little girl." She chuckled out.

Malcom cocked an eyebrow at his beloved, but still smiling. "Are you not happy being my wife, darling?"

"I never said I wasn't happy." She admitted before setting the babe down in his cradle. "I merely said you aren't Prince Charming on his white stallion come to rescue me."

Malcom crossed his arms. "Like you'd demand rescuing from anybody."

She merely shrugged. "Well, it would be nice once or twice."

Malcom smiled as he took a moment to look over his beloved.

Selena was a stunning young woman with her blonde locks and shining sky eyes, twinkling like the brightest stars in the sky. She was curvy and made any dress she wore into a work of pure art. For the moment, her red dress lines with golden silk and thread made her look like a goddess. The shining crown upon her head only doubled her beauty. He was aware that the others in nobility wanted her, but only he got to have her.

And he knew this as a fact.

He gently pulled her into a hug and whispered an 'I love you' into her ear, causing her to say so back.

After losing his father, and having no mother or siblings in his family, he had become morose and scared. But with Selena, he felt as though he were an actual King. Like no one could topple his stance or take his crown. With his wife, and newborn son, he was happy again…

…but, even that didn't last.

A sudden crash echoed through the castles halls and the celebrations were at a standstill. The room soon filled with darkness and all the candles were blown out. Smoke and smog engulfed the great hall where all celebrated, and swirled into a stormy mess. Before long, there came a thin and frail figure in the middle of the room and all the breath was taken away. A figure who was thought to be dead was now smiling back at the horrified faces;

Mindossa.

From the start of the war it had been her job to protect the lands and heal the sick. But things took a turn for the worse when her son fell in love with Selena… but rejected him.

Heartbroken, he ended his life…

…and Mindossa no longer provided support for the kingdom.

There was no telling how old she truly was, but she'd been helping the Kingdom for over half a century and still looked as young as ever. Her son, who was learning in the art of magic himself, had been helping in the war of the lands when he fell in love with Selena. However, catching her in the arms of Malcom, he no longer felt the need to live any longer and took his own life with his magic.

Now, it wasn't common for those in the lands to know magic, and those that did were either killed… or close to the King of the six lands. Mindossa claimed to be the last of her kind, but there was no way to tell anymore since those who knew magic were either dead or hiding away. It was frowned upon to know magic unless trusted in a lord's household to protect them. But, with so few being out there, on one was known to show herself, and that was Mindossa.

With her son gone, however, she was more than angry at the King and Queen of the land…

…but in her own way.

Her smile didn't fall as she took a few steps forward. "My my, what a celebration! Al for the arrival of the new prince? He must be a special little lad to gain all this attention."

Malcom's eyes narrowed.

Mindossa had always been faithful to her King, but now was a different story. She used to wear white robes donned with magical gems that helped her to focus her power through her staff. But now, her garb had bled black and inky, her hair no longer gold, but the darkest blue imaginable, and her eyes were now a silvery liquid that swirled around her catlike pupils. The gems that were once red and shining were now blue and dull, and one gold lace of her head piece rested upon her forehead. A lacy fabric flowed down along with her hair crating a veil that made her look like death's bride to be. Her staff, which was once a cold silver, was now a sharp black with a deep purple orb resting atop hooks of gnarled branches.

Her smile widened slightly. "How was I not invited, my King? Surely you didn't forget about all the days I cared for you while your father visited the other lands to meet about certain duties."

"You deserted us on the battlefield, you witch!" Came Byron's reply. "Our King died because of you!"

"And my son died because of her!" She pointed her staff at Selena, her smile turning into a scowl.

Selena didn't shrink back, but tried to reason with the enchantress. "Mindossa, I'm sorry for the loss of your son. Believe me, it tore my heart out to learn about what had happened. But please, don't take your anger out on us. _I'm_ the one you're mad at, so… let me…"

"No. No deals from the likes of you!" The woman demanded. "Your actions caused me the death of my child. All because of his deformities! Because he was different!"

"I couldn't marry him because I didn't love him!" Selena cried out, tears falling down her face. "I was in love with another, and it had nothing to do with Caleb's magic…"

"Silence!" The woman screamed. "You are not even remotely sorry for the devastation you've caused… not yet."

She pointed her staff, but not at Selena…

…at the crib beside her.

A blinding glow illuminated the great hall. "From this moment, your child will bear witness to the pain and humiliation my own suffered before his death."

At this, Selena tried to grab her son, but was blocked by Mindossa's guarding spell. "No one shall see him as a Prince, but merely an outcast. His scars cannot be hidden, cannot be changed, and cannot lessen over time."

Malcom demanded her head and guards rushed in for the kill.

"Only an act of love can repel my curse. An act of true love from a beating heart can melt away the wounds he shall suffer. Only a noble love… a Majesty's love… can break this curse."

The guards inched closer.

Her scowl deepened and her voice quieted to a whisper barely audible to anyone in the room. "Mihael… your Majesty… Mello…. I bid you goodbye… until the day you will love."

The beam of light hit right on target and the room flashed into a blinding light before Mindossa's laugh of triumph faded behind the light and into the air from whence it came. After the light came darkness, and soon the candles were lit once more on the walls. The only horrifying sound to be heard was the baby's agonizing screams of pain.

Selena ran to her child's side and went to pick him up but backed away. She looked to be on the brink of tears when Malcom joined her.

The two stared in horror as the once soft skin on the baby's face became scarred and burnt on one half of his face and it only grew larger down the shoulder and back. The screams did not lessen as the child was being burnt alive.

Selena finally brought the child into her arms and prayed to the gods to make this torture stop for him. They must have heard her, for not long after did the screams die down and the burns no longer spread about the infant's body.

Her majesty cried in relief for her child as she fell to her knees, her husband holding her and the child close.

Malcom looked over to the older man beside him. "Byron, tell everyone to leave immediately. Make sure no one straggles behind, and come back right away with Lord Airis."

Byron did so right away without question and before long the entire hall was emptied aside from the four adults and the now sleeping child.

Lord Airis, who had been a long-time friend of Malcom, was just as horrified to see what had happened to the young Prince.

"How could anyone disfigure a baby like this?! What a monster she was!"

Byron agreed. "We must hunt her down immediately!"

"No," Malcom said calmly, but morosely. "She's probably already halfway across the six lands by now. We must take what is now and come up with a plan."

"What do you mean, old friend?" Airis asked.

Malcom looked back at his child and held in his tears. "We must do as Byron says and find him a wife."

"What? But why? An arranged marriage at this age…"

"I know it isn't true love when they're children. But what I plan if for when he's nearing his eighteenth. We will invite all eligible bachelorettes from all six lands and in every noble house. One of them is bound to fall for him, and him for her."

"But, why a noble?" Byron asked. "Why not from the cavalries or the guard?"

"Mindossa said that the love would come from a noble… from a majesty. She must mean his bride of a noble household. Once he marries one, she will become a majesty. It's the only way to break this curse."

"But, what about just leaving it?" Airis suggested. "I mean… yes, it looks bad. But I doubt it will have any effect on your people. In fact, I believe he'll looked menacing as a king with a scar!"

Malcom merely shook his head. "No, he won't. Mindossa's curse was specific. He will be an outcast to the people. No one will follow an outcast."

Airis gave in to his words and nodded. But then remembered something.

"But… what about the words she whispered right before she shot at Mihael? What did she say?"

They all looked at each other, but none could repeat what she had said. I guess only Mindossa would know… for now.

Selena hugged her child close. "What will we do before then, Malcom?"

The man's eyes drooped into sad orbs. "We'll have to keep him locked away for the time being. Just until the days before his eighteenth. We'll let him out into the garden and the garden alone, but he may never leave the castle grounds." His eyes then grew more serious. "Servants who will care for him must have tolerance, and those that spout rumours or laugh at him will be punished. If I so much as catch a word out of line about my child, I will take action."

Selena only sighed. "But he'll have no friends if he's locked up. And you can't stop every servant from speaking their minds."

Malcom took the child from her arms and hugged him close, being careful of his burns. "It's what's best for him. Until he finds love, we can't let anything happen to him."

"But if you stop anything from happening to him," Byron spoke up, "then nothing _will_ happen to him."

Malcom ignored the man as he left the room, child in arms, and made for the baby's room where he could sleep more easily. He didn't care about the consequences of locking away his son. No one could mock him if they couldn't see him. He needed to do what was right.

A tear fell from his eyes as a sudden wave of remembrance washed over him and he suddenly heard Mindossa's whispers again;

_'Mihael… Mello…'_

Why had she called him this? Had it been a spell? What did it mean?

"Mello…" he repeated out loud.

The babe moved in his arms after hearing this and the man stared in amazement. This child… responded to the word.

"Mello." He repeated once more.

The babe moved once more and his eyes opened up. Those two blue eyes were as bright and cheerful as ever. Like he didn't even remember being burnt into scarring. Just a happy, regular, child.

The word… the name it responded to. It was a brand Mindossa had put on him. Like a title of sorts. And the baby was fully aware of it as well. Like it was his own name that his parents had given him that he'd been called by for years. As much as he was Mihael… he would be known as Mello too. Malcom did not mind this, though.

He smiled slightly. "Don't you worry, my son… …Mello… we will break this curse. I promise you that."

And so began the long, long, LONG years of solitude for the young Prince.

And the troubles that would soon follow him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

"We can't pay you for this week, Garem. Please give us another month…!"

"If you can't pay the loan you owe me, then maybe you shouldn't have had that child of yours!" The stout old man yelled at the woman. "A harlot like you should learn to keep her legs shut!"

"Mail is the son of a warrior from the Battle of the Lands!" The woman screamed back. "You should know your place!"

"And where is the father now?" He egged her on.

The young woman fell silent. The man was no longer seeing her anymore after learning about her pregnancy and stayed with his wife now and three children. She had thought he loved her… but it had been a lie.

The old man snuffed at her. "I didn't think so, harlot. Get me that money by next week, or the guard will have to hear about how you've botched another payment!"

The man stormed out of the house, slamming the door, and Amalia got back to caring for her little one. In truth, she was unaware who the father was but was more than sure he was the son of a warrior from Illiran. There was no way to prove it though.

She lived in a broken old home that was on its last year. She would have to find a new home before it caved in on her, but with the winter being harsh she would have to wait until spring to go looking for a new home.

She took the child in her arms and grinned when he started giggling. Mail was always happy, even when she believed there was nothing to be happy about. What it must be like to smile all the time.

There came another knock at the door and Amalia cringed. If this was Garem again, then she was in trouble. Being a thin and not very strong, there was only so much she could do to defend herself. Her words were powerful, but not effective.

She opened the door hesitantly and was relieved to see the Garem was nowhere in sight. Instead there stood a short, old woman with a grin on her face. She was covered by a cloak that did not look very warm.

"I'm sorry to bother you, dear, but might I trouble you for lodgings tonight? It's quite cold out and I will be travelling quite far tomorrow morning."

Amalia grinned back. "Please, come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She said kindly before shuffling into the ratted home.

The old woman sighed. "Ah, Krolir. One of the best in the Six Lands. Where we find beautiful and heartwarming women such as yourself."

Amalia blushed. "Please, my dear woman. I'm nothing special…"

"Oh, but you are! I can sense it! You and that promising young lad of yours! Please, do yourselves a favour and leave a dreck home such as this. I hear his Lordship of the Cariddon house is looking for a seamstress. Are you any good with clothing my dear?"

Amalia didn't know what to say. This woman, whom she had only just met, was now ushering her out the door to find a job with a noble household? This was absurd.

The old lady took her hand then and kissed it before looking up at the young woman and smiling. "Please, for the sake of your son, go to the Cariddon house and take the job. Your son cannot thrive here in this lifestyle. Believe me, you will find all the happiness you can in, due time, if you just take this chance. Trust me, my dear."

Something in those silvery, liquid eyes told Amalia that this woman was indeed telling her the truth and that she should take this opportunity. But… it was such a decision to make.

In no more than an hour, however, was she packing her things and heading for the door. Mail safely in her arms.

When she came back down from her room she noticed the old lady was gone. She'd merely thought she had gone off on her travels like she had said beforehand and Amalia made off for her own.

The Cariddon house took her in straight away and Lady Cariddon, who was older than Amalia had expected, had made her the head seamstress of their home. Lord Cariddon offered her more than enough to pay back her loan to Garem, and before long she was happily working full time with the Cariddon house. Her son was well taken care of while she worked, and she soon discovered his unnatural abilities in the magical world. She kept it hidden, however, and made sure no one could catch on to her son's talents.

This proved futile, though, and everyone from the maids and butlers to the pageboy knew of Mail's talents. Had it not been for Lord Cariddon's son and heir, Arden, she would have faced a penalty worse than death.

Arden, however, said that as long as her child used his abilities for their house then it would not be an issue. In reality, it was by law that he be confined or put to service.

But, with no one to teach the boy, the abilities soon faded over time. But not forgotten.

Amalia never got to thank that old woman for making her leave her slum of a home to live in a better place, but she sent prayers to the woman any time she could. As for her son… he was still happy as ever. And in the years to come he would serve the Cariddon household with as much favour as herself. For the rest of her days she would owe them for all the kindness they showed her.

And Mail would believe just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Last chapter for the evening, will be back tomorrow, now I must sleep.  
**_

_**Also, if any of you are wondering why I deleted a few stories I was working on, I have to be honest... if I'm not emotionally invested into the story, then I usually just cancel them. If there is one that some of you liked that you wanted me to continue, please speak now.**_

_**Goodnight, enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to pet a hobo!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Looking outside to the commoner streets from my window… seeing the people walk up and down those streets, all smiling at each other or talking to one another… it was all so weird to me.

I was seven years old now, but not once had I seen the world from outside the palace. I'd never met a commoner aside from my servants, I'd never been on common ground with the peasants, and I'd never been beyond the palace walls. My whole life was spent in the dark of my rooms and head lowered into a book in study. From all this over-protectiveness I learned nothing more than to crave adventure. But, for some reason, my father wouldn't let me passed the palace walls. I was confined to the indoors and only allowed in the gardens my mother and I tended to.

I had no friends, no freedom, and no mind of my own…

…but that was going to change tonight.

I closed the curtain and gathered my cloak. Garrel, my butler and closest thing to a friend that I had, had promised me that he'd take me into the commoner streets for an hour and then bring me right back home. I knew he was nervous about father finding out about this, but I promised the man that we'd be back before he caught on.

Garrel came back to my rooms, nervous as ever, and shakily handed me a purse filled with coins. "Remember, Mihael…"

"Mello," I reminded him with a grin. The man had a tendency to forget that any of those who were close to me were allowed to call me by my branded name 'Mello'.

He caught this right away before he bowed to me. "So sorry my lord! Ah! I mean, your majesty! I mean…!"

I hugged him happily, giggling slightly. "Don't worry about it! Now let's go!"

I ran out the door, covering my face with my hood and made for the servants exit in the back of the palace. Garrel followed me the whole way there, still nervous and shifty as ever.

Garrel was not a tough man, in fact he was rather effeminate, but he was loyal. If he promised something, then he kept his promise. He was tall, but lanky, and he had a shrill voice whenever he yelped in realization or fear. But, when he wasn't nervous, he was quite cocky and well rounded. Most of the servants laughed with him when he strut around the palace effeminately and made lewd remarks to the other males in the palace. His favourite being William, who was the chief butler and served my father and mother.

For the moment though he served mainly my mother.

My mother, Lady Selena, had come down with an illness a month ago and she still wasn't looking any better. I had gotten scared for her but she assured me that she was alright. Although she assured me this was the truth, it didn't stop the fact that my father, and his people, were all worried about her health. She was the Queen of Illiran, most beloved Queen of the people. If anything happened to her…

No… no, nothing would happen to her. I couldn't think like that. Not on today of all days.

Right as we were about to exit through the servants exit, William stopped us almost instantly.

"Garrel!" He raised his voice. "Need I remind you that his Majesty is to remain put in the palace!?"

Garrel, having stopped in his tracks the same as me, turned around slowly to look at the man before him. "No, William. But Mello…"

"His Majesty." He corrected. "And his Majesty is a mere child right now, and cannot defend himself properly should anything happen in the commoners marketplace. Now, if you would please bring him to his father, he would like to have a word with the young prince about a meet with the sons of Airis and Byron."

I cringed at this.

Garrel did as told and guided me through the halls towards the throne room, taking my cloak as we went. He apologized to me but I shrugged it off. I had bigger fish to fry now with Airis and Byron here… along with their sons.

I did not have any friends… and I meant it. Bard and Gawain were older than I and constantly picked on me for my… erm… deformity. It was because of them I learned to hate who I was.

I didn't like mirrors or my reflection in general. In fact I hated my reflection. Every time I looked I saw half a face with a charred remnant of what used to be. My father made it no secret about what happened to me as a baby, but it was kept secret from the common folk in the marketplace outside the palace walls. I had been struck by a curse. One that could only be lifted by true love. But I hardly believed that last part. What could true love do that magic had already done? I mean, couldn't someone with magic take away this curse? Well, maybe they could… were anyone with the capabilities around nowadays. Apparently, the one who put this curse on me was the only magic user in existence anymore… and no one had found her since she cursed me.

It's not like my scar hurt or anything. And I didn't feel any different than anyone else. But the moment Bard and Gawain were alone with me did the horrible teasing begin.

We entered the throne room and I saw the two before me. I instantly wished to disappear and be somewhere else.

Bard was two years older than me, making him nine, and Gawain was four years older, standing in at eleven. For a seven year old… there was no fighting them. All I could do was pray that they were merciful this time.

Garrel soon left us and I slowly strode over to my father's side.

He pat my hair down lovingly. "And how are you today, my son?"

I merely shrugged, too scared to speak. I knew where this was going anyways so I mentally prepared myself for the worst.

He looked up to his friends Byron and Airis. "Shall we speak in the meeting rooms?"

They agreed and before long the adults were off on their own little get together… while I was left to my torture.

I felt a slap over the head before Bard spoke. "And how is the two faced Prince?"

I didn't answer. I was still too frightened.

Gawain scoffed. "What's say you, freak?"

I still said nothing. I knew if I just fought back it would end up in a scrap like the last few times. Those times I'd been blamed for starting them and my father wouldn't listen when I told them about all the nasty things they called me. I begged him to believe my story but he didn't listen at all.

Gawain scoffed. "You know, Bardy, This little Prince looks more like a damsel with that pretty blonde hair of his." He mocked as he pulled at a lock of my hair, causing it to hurt.

That was another thing.

I wasn't big or muscly like my father. I was small and thin like my mother. Not to mention I had most of her features. I didn't develop anything in my young age that even remotely looked boyish. To a glancing eye, I was a female… and that I hated the most.

I pulled myself away and crossed my arms. I still said nothing, but I didn't acknowledge them either. I wasn't going to give them anything to feed off of.

I felt a boot to my back and I landed onto the stone floor roughly hearing the two laugh at me hiss in pain.

"That giant scar on his face, and he ain't even tough enough to survive a scratch!" Bard started up.

Gawain joined in but I didn't hear what he'd said. A loud crash coming from my mother's room had my attention before I thought about anything they had to say.

I ran up the stairs and to the room without thinking and barged through the door to see what had happened. What shocked me was seeing my mother writhing in pain on the bed and shivering at an invisible cold that I couldn't feel. Nurses and handmaids tried to calm her, but there was nothing that could be done for her. She was in a pain that could not be stopped.

I ran to her side and held her hand. "Mama! Please, stop it! It's me! It's Mihael!"

I could feel tears rolling down my face as she looked at me with pain in her eyes. She grabbed hold of my hand when she stopped writhing and turned to look at me.

"M-Mihael. Please… please listen to mummy… please…"

When she placed a hand on my cheek it was cold as ice and shaking slightly. I didn't like this one bit.

I nodded though, assuring her that I was listening.

She grinned. "Where mummy is going… you can't come… you must stay… stay by your f-father's… side. He needs you… he needs his son… please… please… don't forget… don't f-forget who you are. D-don't forget all… that I've taught you… please…"

All that she taught me…

My mind flashed to a few months before she was sick and we were walking in the garden. She'd told me that my curse didn't define who I was. That I was worth so much more than I was told. And to never look down upon myself. I remembered these lessons well, but none more than when she told me to never look back on love. That, even if it sounded like heresy, that love would help me in the darkest of times.

Yes… I remembered these lessons well.

I noticed my father walk in, but my eyes watered up too much in order to see him properly.

I nodded once more, feeling my throat choke up too much to speak.

She smiled at me and pulled me to her in order to kiss my forehead. "Mihael… you are such a good boy. Anyone would be lucky to have you… to love you… please don't forget that. Don't forget how special you are."

I blinked and the tears fell. "I won't, mama."

I was seven… but I wasn't dumb. My mother was not going to see me lift my curse. This ugly… mangled… horrid face would be the last thing she remembered about her little boy.

And that made me angry.

Her last words to me were a whispered 'I love you' and I quickly repeated the same as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to nothingness. Her hand on my face went limp and I couldn't control the sobs escaping my lips. My mother… my one light in a dark world… was gone forever.

I didn't even bother to let my father console me. I just ran out of the room and made for my quarters. I didn't want anyone to see me right now… I didn't want anyone to see the mangled, half-faced, monster cry like an infant.

Unfortunately, I ran into the two meat-heads Bard and Gawain on my way… but I handled them differently than before.

"Hey!" Gawain started up. "What are you crying for?! You looked into a mirror by accident?!"

"Nah!" Bard laughed. "I bet he killed someone with his looks!"

That did it.

I don't know where the anger came from, but it had enough force to ram into Gawain, who was a few inches taller than me, and make him fall to the floor… but that was far from being the only thing to happen to him.

I don't know when I'd started strangling him, but it wasn't until my father had pulled me off of him that I'd realized what I'd done. Gawain had nearly lost consciousness and was coughing once my hands were off of his throat. From then on, the two boys feared me greatly.

I got out of my father's grip and went running for my room once more. I hadn't cared about what I'd done. I just wanted to be alone and secluded from everyone. I wanted to live in the shadows and remain in the dark for the rest of my life. Where no one could mock me or see my face. Where it was just me and my thoughts. No fears, no worries, and no hassles… just me and me alone!

As I ran past the doors to my quarters I slammed them shut, creating more and more darkness through the halls to my room. The curtains I closed forcefully, the windows were shut tightly, and all connections to the outside were gone from my sight. Even when I'd gotten to my room I slammed the balcony doors closed and shut the curtains. After this I promptly shattered the mirror in my my room and any other reflective surfaces. I couldn't stand my face… I couldn't stand knowing it was the last thing my mother saw before she passed on. And the words Bard had said before I tried to kill Gawain repeated in my head over… and over… and over again. Like a travelling minstrel who only knew one tune to his name.

I lay in my bed and sobbed, repeating the words 'I killed her' over and over in my mind. Because I had… it had been me who killed her. Who else could it have been? It was all my fault.

…it was all my fault…

…it was all my fault…

…it was… all…

These words were like a curse in themselves… because they were true. I killed my own mother. The one person in the world who didn't cringe at me or ignore me because I was different. Not even my father could do this. He never looked me in the eye… he never loved me like a real son.

But my mother had…

…and now she was gone.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I held the block in place midair for close to a minute now without breaking a sweat. Normally it would take years of practicing this to get it even airborne, but this barely took me a week to learn. And I was gradually becoming stronger.

While reading in the books given to me by Lord Arden Cariddon, I learned that Enchantresses and Mages could learn from any of the seven elements. Earth, fire, electricity, wind, ice, light, and darkness. I'd already started to master wind it would seem, and I'd begun to master earth about a month ago when I made a tree grow in one minute from a seed. For my next element I chose ice. But to master this element would require to build ice blocks from the water hanging in the air, so I switched to water. Water was much easier since all I had to learn was manipulate it at will as a force of defense. Namely, I had to encase myself in water.

I was about to try it out when a voice stopped my concentration.

"Matt! Get out here and help her lady into the carriage!"

I jolted before realizing I'd been shirking from my duties yet again to Lord Arden's daughter. I was her servant after all until her brother became ten and I could serve him instead. My mother kept reminding me that this would only be for a few more years, but even a few hours was hell due to that bratty girl.

I put away my books in the stables, making sure they weren't to be found by anyone, and ran out to find my mistress and help her into her carriage.

She was more than annoyed to find me late, as usual, and openly told me to stop being a pest and arrive on time tomorrow morning. Her brother merely mouthed her words mockingly. Although he was a year younger than me, he was quite smart for his age. Not to mention a sparking mage himself. He showed signs when he was younger, but no one thought about them too much.

Nate River, who took his mother's maiden name instead of his father's name, was a promising mage but only showed his talents to myself. He could manipulate metal and wood into odd little statues that he later on destroyed so no one could find traces of his magical ability, but he couldn't learn much aside from that since he'd be caught instantly. I thought it was amazing seeing someone bend metal and wood so delicately and smoothly, but I much preferred to the elements than to manipulation. With the elements it was easier to learn spells that could shield someone or even make them disappear. Manipulation spells were amazing, but can be used inexcusably for bad. And that wasn't me.

What you see is what you get.

I entered the carriage and sat beside Nate, who preferred me to call him Near for some reason. Something about his mother giving him the treasured brand-name.

As Lady Cordelia chatted on to her friend about seeing the fair that day, Near whispered to me about him taking a manipulation spellbook from the library.

"What?" I whispered back. "Near, if your parents catch wind about that book being gone they're going to suspect that it was me who took it."

"Unlikely," he whispered back, "since I cast a spell on one of the more… adult books to make it look like a magi book. If anything they'll suspect my mother got a little lonely while my father was on business and tried to ease her 'suffering'."

I couldn't help the snicker. "You are pure evil!" I whispered, impressed at his work.

"Nope! Just a good mage!"

"Hey!" Came the shrill voice from the girl across from us. "You know it's rude to whisper while a lady is present!"

Near blinked and looked at her friend who hadn't said a word nor seemed to be put off by our rudeness. "I apologize, dear lady." He then looked at his sister. "Cordy."

She scoffed. "Quit calling me that! You're lucky father even demands I take you with me, freak!"

The prudent little ginger haired girl looked away from her brother haughtily as her friend smiled at me. "You seem quite calm about them fighting." She spoke behind her frilly fan.

I shrugged. "They fight almost daily. I must endure if I wish to be paid for keeping them safe."

"Damned mage." Cordelia snuffed under breath.

"Mage in training, my dear lady." I reminded. "And I know enough magic to keep you and your brother safe until you can find safety far from your attacker."

"So you _are_ a mage?! Aren't you the last of your kind then?!" Her friend asked me.

"To be honest, dear lady," I began, "I could lose my powers in years to come. For the moment I'm useful, but if I can no longer control any elements I must resort to being a stable hand."

She hummed. "And if you keep your powers?"

I shrugged yet again before flipping a few strands of red hair out of my face. "Well, I suppose I'm a full blown mage then."

It was the truth that most mages don't always become fully fledged, mainly due to complacency, but I was going to become one without question. But I would learn what I could for the moment before secretly stopping my learning curve and becoming known as an 'empty mage' which was a person of magic that could no longer use his power. Why? Because I didn't want to be liked for my magic. I wanted friends for my personality and charms. I couldn't be that if I was the last mage on earth, even when both Near and I were the last ones, but I still wanted to be a mage in general. Just… a hidden mage.

…well, now the word 'mage' was starting to sound weird to me.

The tour of the fair ended at around evening, and after showing Cordelia to her rooms I ran off to find my mother. The beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and eyes softer than the sky was my most favourite person to be around since she always encouraged my learning of spells. Unfortunately, not even she was aware of my plans for the future. I just didn't want her involved with this sort of plan, not if it potentially got her in trouble.

I met her in the home we had next to the stables and she greeted me with a warm hug.

"I got something for you, Mail." She said excitedly.

"Momma! Call me Matt!" I told her.

She sighed heavily. "Now, why do you allow people to call you this? You know it's because they think of you as a floor-mat, dirty and grimy."

"Yeah, but if I ask people to call me that, then it can't hurt me! I just took the fun out of them calling me dirty and grimy because I like it now!"

She merely giggled. "Fine, but only I get to call you Mail then. Are we clear?"

I nodded. "Yes mommy." Came the innocent and small words.

She hugged me again. "Now, about this gif t for you…" she brought up once more before digging into her pockets and handing me a pair of goggles. "For you, my darling little boy!"

I started hopping excitedly. "Goggles! Like the ones Mr. Thomas makes!"

"Mmhm." She hummed out before placing them over my head. "I bought the best pair I could for you. They should help with your eyes and the sunlight. Mr. Thomas told me to remind you that they won't make your eyes immune to the light, but they should take down the brightness and help your headaches."

I giggled happily at the warm orange tint around my eyes. "I love them!"

I ran in to hug her once more and she hugged me back happily. I knew she didn't have a lot of money to spend on me, but these were perfect for the next eight birthdays! Any other gifts from now on were just icing on the cake!

She kissed my cheek lovingly. "I love you, my darling son. Please remember that."

I kissed her cheek back. "I love you too, momma! Forever and always!"

I meant this from the bottom of my heart. With no father or siblings around, there was no one else who deserved my love. And I doubted anyone else could take the place my mother had in my heart. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: -_- Well... 3:30am... I can't sleep... might as well write a chapter.  
**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug tomatoes! **_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

A dreamless sleep was preferred for me nowadays. When there were no nightmares about my mother or my constant torture. Where there was no mirrors cracking in two at my face among my dreams. I longed for nights like this one where all I could do was rest. Sadly though, those nights didn't last very long. The longest I'd ever slept in two months was five hours. Six if I had a nap later on in the day. But my body had gotten used to energy being half of what it used to be. I spent so much time in my quarters that I could easily trek them blindfolded. With the halls being so dark anyways, it usually felt as if I were already doing so.

I stirred from sleep when a hand shook me gently. "Your Majesty, it's time to rise."

I grumbled and pulled the blanket over my head. "Go 'way Garrel. I'm 'sleep."

The man only sighed at me. "And you've been sleeping well past noon. You must rise and greet your father and brother in the drawing room of your quarters."

A growl seethed past my lips. "Half-brother." I reminded.

I hated it when Garrel brought up that pest. Aiden was the child of my father and his wife Cyril. The woman had had three children with my father. Aiden, and the twin girls Sara and Cora. She seemed like a nice lady… were I to get to know her more than I already do. But the fact that she married my father a year or so after my mother's death left me with the painstakingly broken truth that my father barely even loved my mother enough to mourn for her. Nor did he tell me about this woman that he was keen on marrying until after she had already moved in. But it's not like my opinion mattered anyway, did it? I was just the cursed son he didn't want.

Cyril had tried on many occasions to get on my good side but I never even spoke to her. Hell, she barely knew about my disfigurement. The only reason she knew anything about it was because my father tried to introduce us once before and the moment she caught my scar she cringed in fear. I, of course, did not take this well and ran off from her sights to the sanctuary that was my quarters. Darkened and reflection-less. No one knew who I was or what I looked like while my face was shrouded in darkness. And even if I had to enter into the light I had a cloak that hid my face well enough that no one could notice the scar that adorned it so hatefully.

I felt the covers rip off of my body and I shivered at the cold air. I was about to say something when Garrel started pulling me out of bed.

"Come on, now! They're waiting for you!"

I growled vehemently before sitting up in bed and allowed Garrel to get to work. With no mirrors in my room I had to rely on my most trusted servant to care for my face and hair, making sure all knots were brushed out, and that my face was washed and dried. This was every time I woke up, and every night when I went to bed after I bathed. It was difficult to find a reason to bathe, however, since I didn't get grimy like I did when I was a child. Having secluded myself to the very corners of the palace in order not to be seen, there wasn't much anymore than could get me dirty.

But, it was routine by now that I bathe.

After my face was done and I clothed myself in the semi darkness of the room, having only two candles to light the room, I sat back down on my bed and allowed Garrel to brush my hair. Were it shorter than it was then it wouldn't be an issue. However, I liked my hair the length it was since I could hide behind it more easily and avoid eye contact with those around me. So, naturally, it was a hassle to care for.

Garrel, as he was brushing, started to hum before brushing it back and out of my face. "You know, you'd look much better with your hair-"

I smacked his hands away and he instantly dropped the long blonde locks. I didn't even have to look at him to know I'd struck fear into his soul.

I stood up and made for the door. I barely needed the light to find it, but it helped.

Along the hall to the drawing quarters I made sure every blind was closed and every ounce of light remained outside. Some of the newer servants tended to come down the hall and open up the curtains and windows to let in fresh air, but quickly learned what a horrible mistake that was. No longer were any servants but those that I trusted were allowed down my halls. If any others disobeyed this rule, they were quickly thrown out the door. I didn't care about their pleas and begs to stay because of their families. They disobeyed me, their Prince, and so they needed to learn a harsh lesson in what that means for them.

As a King, my punishments would have been far worse.

I stepped into the lightened drawing room and instantly scowled. That pest half-brother of mine no doubt opened up the curtain. The little bastard was the only one I couldn't punish when he did this… but I still scared him.

And why shouldn't I? I was the freak with half a face burnt and scarred. If the kid _wasn't_ afraid I'd have knocked him clear across the room.

I sat down across from my father, who sat in the sofa across the way with his son cowering under his arm.

I looked off to a wall in boredom. "What."

He chuckled slightly. "Did you have a good sleep? You must have since Garrel told me you've been sleeping since late last night. I believe you nodded off when the sun was rising."

"And it wasn't a long enough sleep. So why was I woken up to come see you? Here to just mock me?"

He sighed heavily. "Calm yourself, son. I'm here to ask at what point you will be joining in the festivities this evening."

Festivities?

…oh… right…

Tonight marked the day I found a bride to lift this curse of mine. Noble ladies from all over the Six Lands would come to win my hand in marriage. If one of them truly loved me, this stupid curse would be lifted. Funny thing was, even knowing I could just as well live the rest of my days as a normal man like my father, I still didn't want to show my face to everyone in the room and have them running for the hills. Call me paranoid, but I was too sure that this would happen were I to join them tomorrow evening.

I groaned inwardly. "How 'bout you just tell them I'm sick and we can all meet in the next few days?"

My father did not laugh. "Mihael, we have been waiting for this opportunity for years. A noble lass will go hand in hand in marriage to you in the coming months and this curse will be lifted from your burdens. It's just as Mindossa had said. Please take this more seriously."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like you did when you married that harlot?"

"Watch your tongue!" He warned.

I looked away from him again.

Cyril was always a soft spot for him. It made me believe more and more that he didn't love my mother as much as he does with that trampy whore.

Cyril came from a noble caste, but on the very low spectrum of it. Hell she was barely above working class. And the entire Kingdom was shocked to see this woman go from being a Baroness, at best, to a Queen. Most considered it a fairy tale come true.

To me… it was like a living nightmare.

No, she wasn't a cruel, evil stepmother. She was actually a kind lady with good intentions. But she was not my mother. And it angered me to see the world forget that she was the people's queen and that no one was more loving to her subjects than her. But, it would seem that a fairy tale come true was more interesting than a dead angel to the world.

I stood from my seat and crossed my arms. "Fine, I'll join you all later on this evening after the women arrive. But must we keep them all housed here for the coming months? Can't we just pick the one that doesn't run away… or can't run away?"

Once again, he didn't laugh. "Yes, Mihael." He then stood up. "Because in order for you to find your true love, you must spend time with those who are most willing to spend time with you. Love does not happen at first glance."

He put his hands on my shoulders but I didn't look him in the eye. "Trust me, son. This is what's best for you."

I paused for the slightest moment before shrugging him away from me and making my way to the door. Before leaving, however, I couldn't stop my thoughts from becoming vocal.

"You don't know what's best for me."

I left before he could argue with me and made my way to the instrument room. I didn't feel like hiding away in my room for hours on end while waiting for the inevitable 'courting' my father was keen on putting me through. I didn't know why I was so against this at the moment… I mean, it was a chance to lift my curse! Why shouldn't I be raring to go and ready to pick a bride?! Was there something wrong with me? There must have been.

I remembered my mother teaching me about how I would have to find someone to wed someday, but she always told me to marry for love instead of business. She taught me that love was so much more important than what I could get from another. She helped me to believe that no, matter what, love was all you needed to survive in life. And… I believed it so much.

But then… then she was taken from me. Using her last breath to tell me she loved me. And that love wasn't strong enough to keep her alive… so why should any love be strong enough? What would happen if I fell in love and nothing happened to me? My scar would forever be engrained onto my face, no one would take me seriously as a prince, let alone a King. And let's not forget to mention that with a half-brother, first born to Cyril, he was technically an heir to the throne as well. If the people couldn't take me seriously…

I shook the thoughts away and hurried into my instrument room, slamming the door behind me. In this room I had many instruments to choose from and get lost in the melodic sounds. My mother taught me the piano and harp, but things like the flute and violin I learned on my own time. Every instrument that there was to learn I at least knew one chord from any of them. My favourite though, was the piano and harp, mostly because when I heard the strings of the harp or the soft keys of the piano, it reminded me of my mother and when I'd play along with her whenever I was practicing. I hadn't been in this room in a while, however, so most of the instruments were dusty.

I suppose I just needed a break from the real world and to get lost in the notes that flowed out like a stream of relief. My mother loved music, and she taught me to love music, and if any of those woman tonight wanted even a remote chance with me, _they_ had to love music. As much as, or more than, myself.

I sat down at the piano and took a breath, remembering when this room used to be lit up with sunlight as we played together. I readied my hands…

…and my mind wandered off with each, soft, beautiful note.

For the first time in months and months… I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have to work until 9:00pm tonight so I doubt there will be more chapters after this one. But I made this one more interesting to atone for that.  
**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug a pirate! **_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I'd never visited the palace before, and it was just as amazing as I'd believed it to be.

It was tall, as high as the sky itself, and beautiful with light bricks and carful placements, with the royal crest displayed on blue tapestries outside the walls. Even behind my orange tinted goggles I could see how incredible it all was. What I wouldn't give to have had my mother beside me to see this amazing scenery.

Nate… err… Near, nudged me. "Never been here before?"

I shook my head. "Not even once. What's it like inside?"

He chuckled. "You'll see. But just remember to stay out of the north wing."

"What's in the north wing?"

The small albino looked almost too nervous to answer. "That's where… erm… well…"

Before he could answer, Cordelia shrieked at us to get ourselves inside and stop fooling around. Knowing she could very well lose her temper at any given moment, we followed her swiftly and silently into the palace. With me being her brother's care-taker, of sorts, I didn't have to enter through the servant's door. I was basically treated as a guest of theirs for this little soiree that good King Malcom had set for his son, and Heir to the throne, Mihael. Apparently, this was going to be the starting celebrations for what would be months of deciding for the Prince on who he'd take as his bride. It seemed kind of shallow to me, but Cordelia was happy. Err… if you could call it that, I suppose. At least she'd be out of our hair.

Not that Lady Cordelia wasn't… nice… but she wasn't… err… nice.

…

I just had no right to tell her so.

But, such was the life of a peasant.

I never felt any resentment or hate towards the nobles of the Lands, but I definitely didn't like being treated like a moron. I knew I was smart, but because of my birth I was considered stupid and lowlife. But, had anyone but Near known about my abilities, I'm too sure they'd quit hassling me like this. Especially Cordelia.

I'd learned all seven elements by the time I was fourteen, and behind people's backs I would cast spells that made the troughs freeze over and melt, the lanterns all light up in green and blue flames, make hair stand on end when I raised the static in the air, and make night into day in my home when no one was around. My favourite thing to do, however, is to make the gardens look incredible with lush greens and beautiful flowers growing every which way and that. Creating life at the palm of my hand was such a beautiful thing to me…

…especially after I lost my mother.

It was last year when I'd lost her. She's gotten ill and didn't recover. I tried everything in my power to try and heal what made her sick but she was too far gone by then to help. But I wasn't sad about her anymore. In fact… I was happy. Happy, because I still had all the memories of her from when I was younger. Even more, if I missed her presence some days, I could take a memory and make it take life in the form of mist right in front of me. Every feature, from her hair to her toes, were visible when I did this. And it made me miss her less because I could conjure up such a clear picture of her. She was still there… in my heart and soul.

The palace looked incredible from the inside. Blue tapestries with the royal crest were displayed in remote corners as well as the tapestries from the Six Lands. The Red ones from Illiran, Green for Krolir, gold from Ilista, purple for Juisidar, white for Assirra, and finally black for Lassadar. These colours represented the seven the seven elements to the Lands that first made it all possible. Illiran was the first land to be colonized here, and before the War of the Magi's nearly everyone knew how to control the fire element. This caused problems with their water supply however, but it wasn't long before their King – the first of the Six Lands – began to pull water from the air itself to help with the production of land.

When the people of the second land, Krolir, began helping with growing seeds and starting farm life, the Land of Illiran became one with Krolir, creating the Bi-lands. Juisidar helped with carving away new homes in the ice during a terrible ice age, and so became the Tri-lands. Illiran suffered terrible lightning storms for months until the people of Ilista arrived and held off the terrible storms for our Kings and Queens until they were long over. The Tri-lands becoming the Land of Four. In one month, when night raged on for what seemed like eternity, the people from Assirra brought back the sunlight, then they too became part of the lands. And lastly did Lassadar come into place after helping the lands use shadow in order to win the war of Illiran when his Majesty, King Dorrin the first, was held captive by invaders.

These seven elements, with water having rule as monarchy, made up one of the strongest landmasses in this world. But, when the mages decided they should have final say over the commoners – even the King himself – they decided to take matters into their own hands and lay siege to his majesty's palace. They were stopped when they King let forth a beam of light and blinded his attackers, then set a mighty tidal wave that nearly killed them all. Normally, a King in the Six Lands did not know more than water spells, but with inbreeding after inbreeding from all over the lands, it was said that all the elements were chalked up into one being after this. And most considered it rumour…

…obviously they haven't met me.

It was after then that Magic was no longer allowed to be freely used by the Magi, and those that took up arms against his Majesty were either put to death… or had their Magic taken from them. For those who were allowed to keep their magic and live, they served the nobles and his Majesty. They were only allowed limited abilities though, and were required to know healing magic as well. Sooner than we'd like, however, the Magi began to die out. Most people believed it was because that no one allowed the Mages and Enchantresses to breed. But the truth was that we'd all become too lethargic. My kind died out because we no longer had the will to keep practicing magic.

But I was different.

I'd learned about all this and more from my books that had been given to me by Lord Arden. He was sad to see that my powers 'hadn't last' but was glad to see that I was still taking an interest into magic itself. I guess he believed that my powers would 'one day show up', but I highly doubted I'd let the truth slip.

After getting a fair look at the palace, I looked over to the thrones to see his Majesty and his wife Lady Cyril, along with their son Prince Aiden, and their two daughters Lady Sarah and Lady Cora. They looked as if they were happy enough, but the King looked worried about something.

And that's when it hit me that his eldest son wasn't with him. Odd… since the man had all these women here for him.

I felt someone push me but I didn't say anything. I was a peasant… a commoner… I had no rights in what to repeat to a noble.

At any rate when I looked up I was too scared to say anything. It was lord Cardiss from the Land of Lassadar. He was dark, brooding, and had the characteristics of a demon himself. But what did you expect from the lord of shadows?

He took one look at me before flicking his head away, long black hair flowing smoothly, and spoke to his daughter who was right beside him.

"Kassandra, remember what I've told you. The Prince needs someone to lift his curse, and for that he needs a wife. Please keep your opinions about his disfigurement to yourself."

Disfigurement?

The young woman, who was almost an exact replica of her father, but fairer of face and thinner in the body, hummed arrogantly. "Yes, father. I'm too sure I'll be his pick. The Kings of our past are known to have fallen for those in the land of Lassadar."

He huffed, unimpressed. "Just don't lose sight on our goal."

I decided to make my exit then. The less I knew, the less I could become a victim. It was no secret to the King that those from Lassadar wanted the throne, but at least they played it fair and tried to win the throne instead of just taking it for themselves. Although, it was still creepy to see them in person. Lords of shadow were nothing to mess around with…

…I sadly knew this from firsthand experience.

I made my way to the servant's larder to help with the preparations of food and décor… when something caught my attention.

…

…Music…?

It was so faint over all the hustle and bustle of the Palace, but I could hear it coming from…

…the North wing…

Near told me not to go there… but why? What was so special about the North wing that no man, woman, or beast was allowed beyond the doors?

Me being the curious type, I decided to find out.

I snuck out of the larder the moment I had the chance and made my way upstairs to the north doors. The closer I got to them, the more music I could hear coming from the halls. It sounded like a piano… and it was being played masterfully.

I suddenly remembered when my own mother used to play the piano for me. She caught the attention of the Lord and his wife, and it wasn't long after that before she was being paid to play for their kids before they went to sleep. I sometimes believed my mother could do it all and more when it came down to hard work and talent. She was just so good at almost everything, it was a wonder how she even learned it all.

The doors were a bit stuck but I managed to open them… and I believe it was the first time I was ever blinded by darkness.

I had to blink a few times to fully register how dark it was before entering the halls. The door shut behind me, and all noise from the celebrations were cancelled out. All I could hear right now were the beautiful melodies of the piano. And I couldn't help but follow the music until I found the room it was emanating from.

The room was also dark, but one stream of light shone through the curtains to reveal a thin, slightly hunched over, young man who was lost in the notes of his instrument. At first glance I couldn't tell that he was indeed male, but looking more clearly I could see how broad his shoulders were compared to woman's shoulders. Plus it helped that he was humming along to his music, and I didn't know any women with that low tones to their voice.

I stepped into the room, being quiet as ever. This young man… he was beautiful.

I didn't meet many men with this kind of impression, but it was no word of a lie. No, I couldn't see his face, but his stature and how straight his back was and how nicely curved he was around his waist would make any woman jealous. Not to mention he played masterfully on the piano, and his humming was spot on with the notes. All in all… he was beautiful… his own kind of beautiful.

I didn't know what came over me, but I slowly walked up towards him and silently sat on the bench beside him. He didn't seem to notice I was there with his eyes closed and lost to the world.

I could only see half of his face, but dear gods was I overcome by it. His skin was fair, his lips soft and relaxed, and the small smile on his face sent my body into shivers of delight. By the way his clothes looked, I could only assume that this young man was the Prince of the Six Lands. Heir to the throne, and…

…looking to lift a curse?

I remembered what Lord Cardiss had said beforehand about a disfigurement… but I couldn't see it. The Prince looked as beautiful and majestic as any other noble I'd seen. Hell, I'd say he looks better than anyone else in that celebration downstairs! What was wrong with him?

I smiled a bit before slowly moving my hand to the keys and followed in the music that his majesty was playing. He still didn't notice that I was right there beside him.

That was alright though. It meant I could stay beside him just a bit longer.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I could hear another melody melding into mine and my smile widened. I immediately began to think of my mother. We used to play together all the time when I was younger, and she'd teach me to play the correct notes while I just revelled in being close to her. No one other than her ever want me close to them… not even my father. I missed that closeness… the hugs and kisses… to be loved again.

And only my mother ever loved me enough to do all this.

Why hadn't her love been enough to free me from my scar? Why hadn't my scar melted away when she kissed my cheek? Why hadn't I become normal with a normal face and life? Why had I been chosen to be cursed? All these questions and more were killing me because I still had no answers for them. And the more I looked for answers the more confused and angry I became. I just wanted answers. Answers and nothing more.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and my fingers slowed to a halt. All the music was gone now…

…the silence was deafening me… but I couldn't find it in my heart to play anymore.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

His fingers stopped moving and my heart shattered when I saw how absolutely desperate and torn he looked. That beautiful face of his was being stained with ugly, unloved tears. And I couldn't help but to try and ease the pain a little.

I didn't know how correct it was for a servant to come in contact with a Prince, but he just looked so torn that I couldn't stand by and watch the guy suffer.

I placed a light thumb onto his cheek and wiped away a tear. He finally took notice that I was there in the room with him.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I felt the soft touch on my cheek and I desperately looked to my right in hopes that it was indeed my mother. I'd been prepared to jump into her arms and hug her, never intending on letting go.

…but it wasn't her…

…it was… a young man.

I really didn't know what to do in this instant. I mean… he wasn't scared of me. He flinched when I'd jumped at his touch, but he didn't cringe or run off when he saw face. Albeit, it was dark… but I knew my face was able to be seen by the small branch of light coming in from just beyond the curtains.

Then suddenly, as if the gods wished to play some kind of joke on me, the curtains fell off of the bar and a whole spread of evening daylight shone onto us, causing the two of us to flinch and cringe at the sudden light before adjusting to it all. Now the young man had a full on view of my face…

…yet still he didn't run off from me…

…what was wrong with him? Was he blind?

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I giggled a bit after blinking through the light. "Dear gods was that a sudden shock to the system!"

The blonde said nothing to me. He just remained as shocked as ever.

I lifted my goggles a bit off of my eyes to get a, less orange, view of the Prince. The lighting before was enough to see the massive scar on his face, but seeing it now I could witness just how much of his face that it covered.

But still he had a mask of elegance to him that no one else I'd met ever had. Yes, the scar was quite nasty… but it wasn't the first thing I noticed in the light.

His eyes were absolutely marvelous. Blue as the sky itself, and twice as crisp as snow and ice. They sparkled brighter than any star in the sky, and although there was fear behind them… there was also wonder and desperation. They were lovely, his eyes, and I knew I was getting lost in them by the second. But I didn't care… I let myself get lost in them. It was a magical moment looking into these eyes. Like looking into the eyes on an Angel.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I'd never seen green eyes before. I never even knew they came in that colour. But if anyone else's did, I doubted even half of them were as bright and happy his were. Looking into them was like looking into a garden all of its own. Or better, like looking into the emeralds of my father's crown. Or both! I didn't know which was better. But those eyes… his eyes… were perfection all themselves.

He slipped off his goggles all the way before smiling wider at me. "It's… it's nice to meet you, your majesty. My name is Mail… but you can call me Matt. Everyone does."

I couldn't speak. Why couldn't I speak?! Never had anyone had this effect on me before! My heart was hammering in my chest, my head was dizzy, and I felt my stomach flip a hundred times over.

I finally found my voice. "My… err… well met. You… you may call me Mello. No formalities needed."

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I nearly fainted at his voice. So crisp and clear, so warm with hesitation. He wasn't like any other nobleman I'd met…

…and I liked that about him.

I hummed. "Well, if I might say so, Mello, I think your playing was masterful! It really captivated me! Will you play some more?!"

He blinked a few times before looking away. "Err… if… if you want."

I lowered my head to look him in the eye. "Why are you looking away from me? It's a bit rude."

I could see a faint blush on his face and he was about to answer before there came a knock on the door and a very effeminate voice of a man had informed him that he should be getting ready for his celebration. With this, our moment would soon be over.

Mello stood from his seat. "Yes… I'll meet you at my room."

I absolutely marveled at his beautiful body. Not that I was thinking about him without clothes… by much… but that he was so perfectly curved and thinned in all the perfect places. I actually had to restrain myself from touching him. Not only was it wrong of a servant to even _think_ about royalty this way, but acting upon so would mean my head on a platter.

But damn would it be worth it to just have this visionary so incredibly close to me.

He looked back at me and I immediately stopped my thoughts. "Are you with the visiting nobles?"

I cleared my throat before standing up. "Err, yes. I'm with Lord Arden from the Cariddon house. Lady Cordelia and her brother Nate brought me here. I… err… I'm in service to them."

He didn't seem put off by this. "Well then, I guess we'll have to talk again at the party later on."

That's where things were troublesome. "I would… but the staff aren't supposed to speak with nobility unless to follow orders. I'll be there, but serving drinks and food."

It was a short moment of silence before Mello hummed. "Well… I suppose I'll have to save you a place among the nobility for us to speak freely."

I went wide-eyed at this and nearly tripped over the bench in nervousness. "Your majesty…"

"Mello," he reminded me, "and you don't need to worry. I'll tell my father you're a personal friend of mine and he'll set you a place right beside me at the dinner table."

"Please, your… err… Mello. If I'm caught by the other servants they'll never let this go."

He paused for a moment before smiling slightly. "Very well, then let's meet back here after the party itself and we can have our own feast. I normally don't eat with my father anyway, and I'd much rather be here than in a crowded dining hall with a horde of people I barely know. Besides," he began as he made for the door. The moment he was halfway out the door he finished his sentence, "I believe I said I'd play another song for you."

With that, he was gone.

I'm too sure I felt my heart explode in my chest. The prince, this paragon of perfection, wanted to be alone with me! It felt as though I was walking on air from the excitement coursing through my veins!

I don't know what his feelings were towards me, but I doubted that it was anything short of friendship. But myself? I knew how I felt about him.

But it wasn't looked highly upon for males to be with other males. And besides, the Prince would be choosing a bride in the coming months. He had no affections for me…

…but that didn't ruin how I felt about him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Shorter chapter but the next one will be longer!  
**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug zombies before they eat your brain! **_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Matt… he was the first person to not cringe after seeing my scar. Why didn't he run off in fright? Even more, he kept smiling at me for no reason. And the way he complimented my playing, drying my tears… it was all so new to me. But it felt so wonderful.

I wanted to stay with him in the instrument room and just… I don't even know… talk? Get to know him? There had to be more to him than just a regular servant to the Cariddon's. Maybe… maybe there was something beyond that smile. A nice, kind gentleman? A hidden warrior? Or maybe he was a soldier that had yet to have his chance in war! Any of those seemed like good answers…

…but, if he truly was just a servant… then he was perfect that way as well.

Garrel noticed my silence and put a hand on my shoulder as he brushed my hair. "Your majesty? Is everything alright?"

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I… I met someone in the instrument room earlier before you came to retrieve me, and…"

"Oh?! Was it a girl!?" He asked excitedly, halting the soft strokes of the brush.

I shook my head. "No… it was a boy. Well, a young man. I'd say around my age."

Garrel hummed at this as if he knew something that I didn't. "I see. And was he nice?" He continued on with his brushing.

I somewhat grinned. "Y-yes. He told me I played masterfully on the piano and asked me to play for him again."

"Ah, so he likes music." He said in a knowing kind of voice. "What else was there?"

I felt my heart pang at this. "He has green eyes. I've never seen green eyes before. And he didn't avoid eye contact with me or stare at my scar…"

"You mean he saw you without your hood?" Garrel spoke in a shocked tone. "And you allowed him to do so?"

I thought back to when I first laid eyes on him and my heart gave another pang. "Yes… I did. And he didn't run away when he saw me or jump back in fear. It's like he didn't even see it. I'm wondering if he was blind or something."

Garrel was silent for a bit but I could sense the smile behind me. "And you say he looked you in the eye the entire time?"

I started fiddling with my ring finger while I thought about it. "Yes… he did. And he wanted me to play for him again but there was no time. So… we're meeting again after the celebrations and party so I can play a song or two for him. I doubt he'll show up though. He's serving at the banquet and I doubt he'll have time to come see me."

Garrel put the brush away and hummed happily. Before long he was kneeling in front of me and bowing slightly.

"Your majesty, please leave it to me! I shall make sure that this Matt character will see you after the party! You have my word!"

With that he left my room to take care of other preparations. Leaving me to go find my father in the great hall where the party would begin.

I was not allowed to wear my cloak to hide my face, so the trek to the great hall would be filled with anxiety for me. I really didn't want people seeing me with this scar, but I could only hope that my hair would hide most of my problem. It was a longshot though since this scar took up my entire left eye and ear down the back of my neck. Still… it couldn't be helped. It looked like I'd have to endure the party if I wanted this thing gone.

Gods help me for I was nervous.

I left my quarters and the north wing in minutes and I soon made a beeline for the great hall. Thankfully it was verging on night time and I could sneak past everyone in the shadows a bit more easily. But once I was in the great hall… I was the center of attention.

I entered through the back doors behind the thrones and slowly made my way beside Cyril, who didn't even notice me until she caught wind of all the visitors staring at me. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at them however and tried my hardest not to run off. However, seeing all the young Ladies look at me in fear or giggling to their friends about me was just making my situation worse. It wasn't until I caught a glimpse of a very familiar red head that I started to relax a bit more.

Matt had been serving drinks when he stopped to listen to what my father had to say.

He'd stood up from his throne, taking one glance at me, then addressed the Lords and Ladies.

"My people of the Six Lands. Those from Illiran,"

The nobles from Illiran cheered.

"From Krolir,"

Cheers again.

And so on and so forth…

…I'd zoned out right about now. All he was talking about was how this was my opportunity to find a wife and settle down, and hopefully break my curse. I really wasn't buying into this, though. None of these girls even looked remotely interested in me. Most of them were either hiding or mocking me, and at the moment all I wanted to do was run off and be alone. But, it was like my father had said, it had been years coming for me to choose a bride.

It just couldn't be helped.

My father gestured for me to join him up front and I did so begrudgingly. I hated to be paraded around like this. Especially when I was hating myself more and more the further this dragged on. No prince was supposed to look like this, and everyone in this room knew it as well. Plus, there was no denying the fact that my temper had reached their ears by now, so I was too sure they were just all waiting for me to have a meltdown.

If only they knew why I was so angry all the time…

…if only _I_ knew.

My father put a hand on my shoulder. "To all the lovely ladies out there who wish for my son's hand…"

_'Oh gods, end this now and let me be alone.'_ I mentally begged.

"I wish you all luck. For one year you shall remain in my home. During this one year, Mihael will choose his bride and the next queen. And so it shall be!"

The crowd cheered but I squirmed away from my father's grasp. I didn't feel like being paraded around like this. Even if this was for the best of myself, I didn't feel right doing any of this. Looking around the room, no one even caught my eye…

…no one but Matt.

I decided to just be a wallflower and avoid as many people as I could. If any women wanted to speak with me, they could just come find me. And, understandably, no one decided to speak with me…

…yet again… no one but Matt.

He'd offered me a drink and I only grinned for a short moment before looking away.

He cleared his throat. "If I might say, your majesty, it's rude not to look at someone when they speak to you."

I grinned again, and this time it stuck. "I thought you said you'd get into trouble for talking to me."

He shrugged before leaning against the wall having set down his tray of drinks. "Your father isn't much of a speech kind of man, is he?"

I huffed in annoyance. "Nope. He just likes to make me look stupid."

He hummed for a moment before asking, "But… why not speak for yourself?"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're almost eighteen now, and you're about to learn how to rule an entire country. Not to mention you'll be a King someday. So then, is your daddy going to keep speaking for you? Even when giving out orders?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You're speaking out of turn, servant."

He chuckled. "Empty threats, Mello."

I felt my stomach flip when he called me this and I immediately looked away from him. "As your Prince you should fear me."

"Why, because of that scar?"

I was about to demand he take that back but was shocked into silence when I saw him chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?!"

He cleared his throat of the laughter. "Your nose crinkles when you're upset. Like a little bunny rabbit."

I growled angrily and turned away from him. "Shut up!"

A hum echoed from his lips yet again. "My prince… Mello… if you think that scar defines who you are, you would be sorely mistaken. You put on this act of self-righteousness because you believe that your status can keep you safe… when in reality you're just as scared and lonely as the rest of us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He spoke to me as if he'd known me since we were children! Even more, he was a peasant! How dare a peasant speak to me this way?!

I turned to demand he leave me alone at once, but something caught my breath while in the midst of anger.

His eyes.

They were so true to his features. His smile, his stance, even the way his eyebrows curved seemed so genuine. Where had he gained such confidence to speak to a Prince like this?

He glanced up at the north wing. "Garrel informed me you'd wanted to see me again. He even got me out of doing work at the banquet so we could meet again. So, why not ditch the other nobles until tomorrow? I'm too sure none of those little wannabe-princesses are going to speak to you anyway when you're being so badly-tempered."

He took my hand and pulled me into the shadows, looking me in the eye. "Well?"

Stay in the great hall with a bunch of people I barely knew… or run off to play music with someone who actually _wanted_ to spend time with me?

…

That answer should be clear enough.

I grinned a bit wider as I led the way back to the instrument room, my hand still holding Matt's. I don't know what it was he'd done to make me choose him over my potential curse-breaker… but my heart weighed ten times less now that it was just myself and Matt.

I believed this to be the start of what was known as a beautiful friendship.

…hmm… a friend…

…this was indeed new.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I should be able to write one more chapter before bed, but let me know what you all think so far!  
**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug a dinosaur! **_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Two weeks had passed and we'd already weeded out the women who didn't catch my eye – or theirs – right away. During these two weeks I'd only come out of the North wing twice and that was because my father demanded it from me. When I did come out, I barely stayed around for more than a few hours before buggering off to my sanctuary again. But despite not wanting to get closer to the young Ladies who actually stayed to get to know me, I wasn't interested in them. I first chalked this up to the thought that they were only in it for the throne, but I later discovered… they just didn't catch my eye.

Lady Catherine, from Juisidar, was a fine young lady with looks to die for. She had a mass of spongy orange hair, and was a great fighter and hunter. However, she just didn't hold any interest for me. She just seemed like a buff little lady more than wife material.

Lady Carrol, from Ilista, was soft-spoken and quite hard to hear. She usually mumbled and she had to have a constant guard next to her in order for someone to relay to me what she was saying. She was beautiful… but I liked to have a deep conversation with the person in the room and she just didn't fit that trait.

Lady Kassandra, from Lassadar, was no doubt a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and dark and her eyes were like shining opals. However, she was quick to annoy and although she was beautiful… her attitude was a great turn off.

Lady May, of Assirra, was… to put it bluntly… a glutton. She was petite and short, yet still she packed away more than half her body weight in sweets and cake. It amazed me she was so tiny after seeing her scarf down all the food on her plate.

Lady Cordelia, from Krolir, was… intense… to say the least. I believed she liked me the most out of the others, but she was quite the handful. She was demanding and needy, plus she treated her brother and servants with disdain and unfairness. It seemed like nothing they did was correct.

…

I'd barely even met half of the women my father invited to live with us, and none looked even remotely promising. If I was going to be honest with myself, I'd sooner rule alone than with this batch of looneys.

…well… I suppose Matt could stay.

Matt and I had become good friends in the two weeks we'd known each other. He served Lady Cordelia before, but after some prompting from me she happily let him serve me as well. And so Matt became a trusted servant of the North Wing. Soon enough it seemed as though the red head never left my side. I was quite happy about this if I was honest with myself. Matt was not a pain to be around and he seemed to be the only person in the palace that made me genuinely smile. It was nice to have a friend like him. And just uttering the word friend made my cheeks burn a little.

I'd never had a friend before.

I'd been reading in the drawing room, which was now the second room to be lit up by taking the curtains down since Matt insisted I stop spending so much time in the dark, when the red head himself popped in with an afternoon snack for me. Normally it was Garrel who served me my tea and sweets, but with Matt happy to help it was impossible to say no.

I thanked him for the snack before returning to my book. Of course, the man had to have an opinion on the matter.

"Why don't you go out for a walk? It's nice out and you kind of need the fresh air."

I merely hummed at this. "I would, but I'm only allowed out into the gardens."

"Then let's go! I haven't seen them yet since I've been working. Now that I have the time off…"

"You wouldn't like them, Matt." I interrupted. "The gardens are dead and dried up. It was only my mother and I who were allowed to care for them when I was younger, but now they've all but dried up."

The man paused for a moment before sighing heavily. I then felt him perk up a bit and I immediately braced for the red head's plan.

Matt was overly-active and had tons of energy to spare. In the two weeks we'd been friends he'd been trying to make me do stuff with him in order to curb his boredom when he didn't have to work. However, I was not a fan of sunlight and I opted for staying indoors. I was the Prince, and what I said was what we did.

But Matt still persisted.

"Well then, how about you and I start a garden?"

I growled a bit before looking up from my book. "I've told you before, Matt, that I don't desire to be outside. There's nothing for me out there and I like my quarters and the indoors."

"No, you just don't want people looking at your scar." He fought back before kneeling in front of me. "Look, Mello, you can't live your life living in a hole! You aren't a mouse or a rabbit, you're a man! Men need sunlight, and therefor so do you! A stupid scar shouldn't keep you from doing the things you like to do, and if people can only see what's on your face and judge you by it, then that's their problem! Not yours!"

He then stood up and offered his hand. "Are you with me or not?"

I really didn't know what to tell him. But I decided the truth was the best way to get through this.

I closed my book and looked at him with seriousness. "Matt, I wasn't just _born_ with this scar, I was cursed with it as a baby! Some witch burned me and tainted me to be an outcast until it is removed! You could never understand what it feels like to be ridiculed and pushed around for something you have no control over! So quit trying to get me out of my rooms simply because I don't want to be stared at or mocked for a face defect!"

I re-opened my book and began to read. Well… it looked like I was reading. I was actually seething and wishing this man would just disappear.

I felt the air go still as Matt sighed heavily yet again. "You know, Mello, you're wasting your life away because of what some low-life's think of you. But the truth is, you're not seeing the entire picture. You aren't seeing what I see, and it upsets me to see you so heartbroken over something some maggots call you. I mean… what do you care?! You're a Prince! No, you aren't a Prince Charming, but you're still a Prince! An heir to the throne, no less! If anyone is mocking you it's because they're jealous of you! Someone who gets cursed, then has all this luxury? That seems pretty fair if you ask me! But no. You can't see the good you have thanks to all the bad that's happened to you. You can't see what I see because you're so insecure about yourself that you think hiding in the darkness will get rid of all your problems. Well it won't."

He stormed out of the room, but not before he spoke just four more words.

"Grow up, your highness." And the door slammed shut.

Those last words stung most of all. Maybe because he didn't say my name. I liked it when he spoke my name instead of nervously bowing and retaining eye contact. He was the only person not to be afraid of me. But… why? What is it that he saw that he found intriguing? Something that wasn't scary or cringing? Why did he care about me so much more than the others in my life? More than my own father or servants?

I jumped up from my seat and followed him out the door. Thankfully he hadn't gotten far when I'd caught up to him… but I'd surprised him by running into his arms in a hug. I don't know why I'd done it, but I'd just needed the contact. I hadn't been hugged since before my mother died, and I hadn't wanted to be hugged until now. But… why Matt? Why him above my father or even Garrel? I'd known them for my whole life! But Matt was more deserving than them? It didn't make any sense.

I felt his hands and arms slowly encase me in a hug and I couldn't help the tear that trickled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Matt." I said quietly, not even aware of what I was apologizing for. I just knew I didn't want him to be angry at me anymore.

His arms tightened around me. "It's okay, Mel. I'm not mad… just frustrated."

I sniffed away the other tears before they could fall and nuzzled into his chest. "We can't plant a garden, Matt. It was for me and my mother to do. And I don't know that I can betray her like that if I got rid of all the memories I had with her in that garden."

He seemed to understand what I meant, so he came up with a better idea.

"Alright then, how about this…

"…I'll take you to the marketplace. Right now if you want."

I jolted at this and had to look the man in the eye to fully register if what I was hearing was correct. "The marketplace? But that's beyond the walls to the palace, my father would kill me!"

A moment of silence passed between us before I smiled brightly.

"Let's do it!"

I ran off to my room to grab my cloak before Matt could object. I'm pretty sure he just realized the consequences of taking me out beyond the safety of the palace… but he didn't care.

And that's what I liked about him.

For the first time in years and years, I'd be getting some excitement in my life! I'd never been outside the palace walls, and with this one chance I could have I wasn't passing it up.

Matt found me in my room and laughed when he saw how excited I was getting for this.

"I take it you've never been outside the palace walls? You _are_ sheltered!"

"Shut up and tell me what I'll need!" I demanded excitedly.

It would be a half hour of schooling about the market and social etiquette before we could leave… but nevertheless I was jumping with pure joy at seeing my kingdom from beyond the walls.

* * *

It was still early in the morning when we left for the marketplace so getting around the guards and other servants was a hassle. But the moment we were beyond the servant's passage we got to the palace walls and snuck out while the staff was receiving their goods of food and cloth. From then on, everything was new to me.

I'd rarely ever been outside, and the moment I was out my chest seemed to be filled with the purest of air. I hadn't even realized that I'd let my hood down to get a better view of the open world until the light of the sun hit my eyes. I never recognised how warm the sun was until right now as I stood beneath it. It had been a dream of mine to leave the palace and see my Kingdom, but my father wouldn't have it. I guess he believed that, like some of the nobles, the commoners would treat me like an outcast as well. But I wouldn't believe that right now.

Right now… I was free.

Matt took my hand and led me down the path to the Marketplace. It wasn't a very long walk but I was definitely tired by the end of it. I hadn't gone out of my quarters for so long since I was much younger and my limited energy held me back.

Entering the market I could see many stalls open and buildings of all shapes and sizes. Even more, no one seemed to take notice of me too much. I suppose it had much to do with the fact I'd never left the Palace so it was assumed that no one here knew me at all. I didn't know how to feel about that, since it was my father's fault for sheltering me but also a blessing since no one was crowding me or bowing. In a sense, I felt like a regular person.

There was the odd stare her and there since my scar was visible, but they were more stares of awe then simply mocking stares. It was a different feeling with these stares since no one knew I was their Prince. But I much preferred this than the noble's eyes gawking at me.

I leaned in to whisper to Matt. "What shop do we visit?"

A chuckle echoed passed his lips. "Any which one you wish. Afterwards I'll take you-"

"Please sir, be reasonable!" Came the commotion from one of the shops. "He's just a child!"

We both looked over to the woman's voice and noticed a family of three, two children and their mother, speaking to a rather large man about something the older looking child had done. I didn't know what the big deal was until the man started throwing a fit.

"That boy stole from my cart! He should be punished!"

I looked to the left of the man and noticed he was selling fruits. There was plenty in his cart though, so what was it he'd stolen.

The boy got brave. "It was one apple! We need it more than you anyway!"

"YOU LITTLE CUR!" He screamed as he grabbed a butchering knife and grabbed the child's arm. "I'LL…!"

I jumped to the occasion, ignoring Matt's protests.

The moment he swung down I'd grabbed the man's arm and threw him to the ground. He'd released the child immediately and he ran to his mother's side in fear. I knew I shouldn't have gotten between the two… but I couldn't let something like this happen to a child. It just wasn't right.

The stout, balding man looked up at me angrily. "HOW DARE YOU…!"

"How dare I?" I warned him. "Dangerous words coming from an old bastard who nearly mutilated a young child! What disgusting monster does that?! Are you a man or a maggot!?"

He pushed himself to his feet and pointed his meaty finger at me. "You have no say in this, boy! That rat stole from me, and so he must pay the consequences!"

I narrowed my eyes into slits and the man jolted slightly at my glare. I knew my scar only furthered the fear factor in my eyes and it helped greatly to show this creature who was in control of the situation.

I glanced over to the family and took note of their situation. The three of them were shivering, frail, and starved. They obviously did not have any money since their clothes were mere rags, and the woman was twice as thin as her children meaning she didn't eat much to save for her children. As for the father in this family… I could only guess that he was no longer with them.

I looked back at the old maggot before me and dug into my pocket for the coin purse I'd brought with me. I had more than enough to share.

I took out a quarter of the gold and dropped it into another pouch, tossing it to the man. The moment he looked inside and saw the gold, I could almost see his breath leave his body.

I narrowed my eyes once more. "Take the lot of your goods and feed these people. If I even think you've cheated out on them I'll have no problem taking my coin back."

The fear across his eyes were my reply as he set about getting a few parcels of fruits and vegetables ready for the family. He even packaged some meat with them when I'd given him another death glare. It didn't help either that he was being watched by everyone in the Marketplace with angry, yet satisfied, faces. I could tell that this bastard wasn't liked in this place, and more than a few were happy to see him get his just reward. I had to admit, it was a satisfying show to see a man become someone else's dog.

Pathetic.

The two children helped their mother with the packages, but not before running to hug me for helping them out. The mother, who actually had a tear in her eye, couldn't repeat enough times how grateful she was to me.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Please, tell me what your name is so that I can always remember who saved my child from such a horrid practice!"

I thought for a quick moment before repeating, "Mello," to her.

She smiled at this before hugging me, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Thank you, Mello."

I, as well as Matt – who seemed content to just smile at at I'd done for them – helped the woman and her children bring their food to their home. It wasn't a very impressive home… but it was home to them.

Along the way, I learned much about my father and his involvement in the commoner world from the woman.

Idah, the young woman I'd helped, had much to tell me.

"The King has distanced himself from his people." She'd said. "I doubt he knows how bad the poverty really is. My husband worked himself into his early grave to help pay for his family, and now I am alone to provide for my children. I can barely afford food for myself anymore, let alone my family. There just isn't enough work or money to go around, and if things are fixed soon…"

I'd felt my heart break at this. "Believe me, Idah, things will change. Maybe not as soon as you wish, but your kids will not have to raise their own like this in the future."

"How can you be so sure?" She'd asked. "What with our King having deserted us, the Queen having died and been replaced, and the Prince holed up somewhere in the Palace…"

"The Prince?" I interrupted. "What do you know about him?"

She grinned slightly. "Just that he's our last hope. He was Lady Selena's son, after all. And she was the greatest Queen that there ever was. I remember meeting her as a little girl and she promised me that she would do all she could for her people and end poverty in her reign. And she almost did… until…" She shook the thought away. "But her son still lives… and if he's up there then I know I can have faith. I don't know why he's in hiding, but if all those noble women are there to be chosen as his bride then I know he'll have to show himself soon. And I hope to get a chance to meet him… maybe ask him for some work…"

"He'll let you mama!" Came the small voice of her daughter as she hopped happily on the stones of the street. "He has to! You're the best seamstress in Illiran!"

"And I'll be his guard!" Came the boy's voice. "I'm strong! I can do it!"

"You're only ten!" Said the little girl mockingly. "He'd use you as a meat shield before letting you fight in battle!"

The boy started chasing after the little girl then, threatening to drop the bag of food onto her.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. "Why have so much faith in someone who doesn't show themselves?"

"Because without faith, what else do we have?" Idah asked. "It may have been years ago, but the knowledge that an heir to the throne was born had been a blessing among us. It meant new life, and new chances. If her majesty could not fulfill her duties, then her son would. There was no doubt in our minds that she taught him how to properly rule his country. And now… we just have to wait for him to take the crown and become the ruler we need."

I hummed at this. "And… with King Malcom?"

She lowered her head. "He had promise… but after he lost his wife it had gone downhill from there. After her death, it seemed the entire Kingdom was saddened. And now we live in the worst times of poverty since the Wars of the Magi. And with winter coming soon… I don't know how many of us will survive."

I took note of this for later and changed the subject before I could say something out of turn. Thank the gods that no one knew who I was so that I may learn all of this.

We dropped her off at her home and went on our merry way. Matt had been smiling the entire time on our walk and hadn't said a thing until we were out of Idah's sight.

"Looks like the people have faith that Queen Selena will live on through her son."

I sighed heavily at this. "Matt, I can't do what my mother did. She was the people's Queen and she knew how to solve poverty issues. I've never even been outside the Palace walls until now!"

"And yet look at what you've done." He reminded me. "You saved a boy from mutilation, you fed a starving family, and you've put an old bastard money-grabber in his place. _This_ is what your Kingdom needs, Mello."

I felt my chest sink at this before looking out to the decrepit and deserted homes that lined a filthy and unmarked street. "One person can't change all this, Matt! I'm not capable of changing the world!"

He spun me back around and looked me in the eye with all seriousness. "Anyone can change the world if they just try. Your mother did it… and so can you. Your people believe in you, so learn from them and believe in yourself as well. You've already proven you can change the lives of one family, so now change the lives of others."

I pushed his hands away. "How?"

He took a quick moment to think. "Well, you're mother always did one thing at a time. So, do the same. What is the one thing around here that needs to change most of all?"

I shrugged. "Poverty?"

"Good, but how can you change that? People need money to buy food, and people need to sell goods for said money. If there's more gold and silver in rotation, then there's…"

"…less over-pricing." I finished to myself, suddenly getting an idea forming in my mind. "The nobles usually buy from imports and overlook the markets. If we bought our goods more locally then there'd be more silver in rotation. Maybe even gold. And those nobles who need cooks or handmaidens could begin handing out job offers to those most qualified."

"But how do you start?" The red head interjected.

I didn't answer him. I merely grinned before running back to the main plaza of the Marketplace and back to the Palace. No doubt my father would not be pleased when he found out about me leaving his sights like this, but I didn't plan on telling him. Instead, I needed to speak with Garrel about herding those young ladies together and asking them about their imports and staff. No doubt that a few of them were less than happy about the current status of their home, so this would be an excellent opportunity to tell them about offers among those in the marketplace.

This would take some time though, and I'd have to get it done before winter set in. But I believed that, with some hard work, we could turn this issue around for everyone.

I had to at least try.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I work until 7:00pm, but my family's coming over to visit so... less likely that I'll be writing anything tomorrow.  
**_

_**If I don't write anything in the next few days, Merry Christmas (Or Happy Holidays!) and hope to see you all at the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug an elf!**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I believed in Mello, truly I did. As much as his people had faith in him, so did I.

And he was making a difference.

His father never caught on to him, but Mello left the Palace twice a week now to shop for goods in the Marketplace. He paid fairly, or more than fairly, for anything he bought, and had even brought his most trusted servant Garrel with us a few times so that he may shop for himself as well. In this span of time Mello had gotten silks and threads, sweets and cakes, and had even paid for new clothing for myself. In one month of doing this, I could see in a huge change in the workings of the commoners. Those who were overpricing their goods had lowered their prices, and stores were looking much healthier than beforehand.

But it didn't stop there.

Mello never told his father about this, but when he was told to spend time with potential future brides, he would take them out into the market and they'd buy all they could from the amazing shops that they'd had no idea about, on the condition that they acted as peasants themselves and said nothing about the excursion. The only women he didn't take with him were Lady Kassandra, and Lady Cordelia. He was too afraid that these two would blab to someone about all this and his plans to save Illiran would be ruined.

In the end, this excited the young ladies and were left with the knowledge that their home markets were just as desirable as Illiran's. And, within two months of this practice, the market was booming with new life. Some of the poor even managed to get jobs. It would still take a while yet before poverty would be eradicated from Illiran, or even across the country, but the fact that his young majesty was trying meant the world to the people… even if they didn't know it was really the Prince's work.

Their faith was well-placed.

Mello had taken a day off to rest and plan out his next move before the snow let in in a few weeks, so I decided to take him outside the wall again… but to a different place other than the market.

We set out at around noon to a field somewhere far behind the Palace. I'd actually gone out the day before to use some of my magic to make the field bloom for a few days, but I hadn't told him that part. In fact, he knew nothing about my magical abilities whatsoever. I would have told him… were he not so hateful and mistrustful of the Magi. He _did_ get cursed by an enchantress after all, but I would think that he'd learn to trust me later on. After that, then I'd reveal who I was.

But that wouldn't be for a while now yet.

When I'd brought him to the field he hadn't even hesitated to follow me. And now that he was coming out of his rooms more, he never thought about wearing a hood as often. He just enjoyed the freedom he felt when he wasn't in the Palace.

Lying on the grass, watching the day roll by, and sniffing the flowers… he seemed more peaceful now than the day I'd met him and heard him play his instruments. I was glad that he seemed so content.

We had laid there on the grass, him on his back and me on my stomach, for what felt like hours now.

Maybe it had been hours.

He hummed happily. "I could stay out here forever."

I chuckled lightly. "Except that you have a Kingdom to rule. Remember?"

I heard a scoff brush past his lips. "I'd happily let Aiden take my place were my father not so stuck up on tradition. It should be my choice whether or not I want to rule this country."

"Well, if it were your choice, would you give it up?"

He paused at this question before turning to me. "I guess it would depend on what I'm giving it up for. I mean, would I still have a place to live… or be thrown out into the streets?"

"You could always come live with me in Krolir." I suggested.

A grin appeased his face. "Well, that solves that problem. But I don't think I could give up the crown."

I was a little heartbroken by this, but I masked it well. "I see. Why would you keep the crown?"

A hum passed through the silence yet again. "Because I owe it to my mother. Her people loved her dearly, and it would be wrong to let my father's second son, of a second marriage, take the throne. But I would demand that I find my own bride on my own time. This whole ordeal with the ladies living among my Palace is giving me a headache. Besides, I don't care about any of them."

This intrigued me. "Really? All those beautiful women and you don't find any of them preferable?"

A shrug was my answer. "Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough. I admit they are all beautiful in their own ways, but I just don't feel anything in my heart for them."

I decided not to comment on this as I took a flower from the field and sniffed it. "For me… women are a little too caddy."

"What do you mean? You just avoid them?"

I started to twiddle the flower in my fingers. "In a sense, I suppose. I really don't feel anything for women, exactly. I'm more… adventurous than that."

He seemed to perk up a bit at my saying this. "Oh? Care to go into more detail?"

I didn't know how much I should tell him, but I suppose honesty was the best way to go.

"Well… err… what I mean is… sometimes a woman could catch my… 'Attention', and sometimes a man could. It really depends on the personality, but I've explored both genders in my, rather young, life. I happen to like the variety."

He stilled at this before looking away from me, blushing slightly. "I… didn't know you could make that sort of choice…"

"It's not a choice." I interrupted. "Come people just have different… tastes. It's kind of like if you loved chocolate and chocolate alone…"

"Which I do, but continue." Mello grinned out.

I chuckled. "So, you like chocolate, and someone else happens to like cake. _I_ happen to like all sweets if they taste great! Variety is the spice of my life!" I then cleared my throat a bit and looked away from the blonde. "But, if I had to settle down with just one sweet for the rest of my life… they'd have to be pretty special to me."

"Oh?" He spoke up, leaning off his elbows to look at me. "And what would have to make them special?"

I desperately wanted to tell him now but I knew it would be wrong. Yes, we'd become friends… but that was as close as I would get to being in an actual relationship with him. Besides, he was a Prince. And one of the many laws in this Kingdom was that a Prince could not marry out of the nobility unless they renounced their claim to the throne. And Mello would not give up his crown for a peasant like me.

I sighed to myself. "Well, they'd have to be kind and gentle, will like me for who I am and laugh at my jokes, even if they aren't funny." I paused to smile. "And above all else…" I paused one more time, thinking about how important this was. "They have to love me for me. What they see is what they get, and they know I won't change for anything. Even if I am weird, and I have my own little quirks, it shouldn't over-mask the giant heart."

I hesitantly looked over to the blonde and saw that he was smiling at me. I loved that smile of his. I just couldn't not smile when he did.

He rolled over onto his stomach, getting closer to me. "I think you're absolutely right, Matt. If you love someone, then it shouldn't matter about the little quirks or kinks with them. And yes, you do have a habit of being annoying… but it doesn't matter since your heart is always in the right place." He then looked to the ground unhappily. "I hope I can find that."

I could feel my heart tear into two at this.

Mello didn't deserve those pompous, airheaded, females who only sought the crown. He needed someone like me! Someone who loved him for exactly who he was! The only reason those girls were after him at all was because they had a chance to break some stupid curse and have a man without any imperfections. But, the truth was, we all had our own imperfections. Mello couldn't help the way he looked, and if those women could even see _half_ of what I saw every day behind those beautiful eyes, they would weep in utter awe of how beautiful he was. I didn't care about how he looked, he cared about his people, he loved music, and he had a smile that made the world just a bit warmer. And those eyes? My gods! It was like they were blessed from the sky itself! How could anyone overlook all these beautiful features about him?!

"Matt?" I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice. "Would you say we were friends?"

I blinked at the question. "Of course! Why would you even ask that?!"

He lowered his head slightly, his mouth hiding in the nook of his arms. "Well… I've never had a friend before. And… I don't want to be alone again."

I grinned at him, trying my hardest not to say something out of turn.

Mello had been so holed up in the Palace, so distant from the world around him, that he was uneducated when it came to friendship or even companionship. I doubt he even knew what it was that he really wanted in his life as a partner. I think he was just going along with what everyone else wanted him to. He was tough and unforgiving when it came to something he was sure about… but at the moment, having no leg to stand on with knowing about friendship or love, he was introverted and scared. But I knew he didn't have to be.

He wouldn't lose me as a friend.

I scooted a bit closer to him. "You never have to be alone, Mel. I promise. Whenever you need me, all you'll have to do is call."

His lips spread into a smiled and he cuddled in under my chin. "Even if you're my only friend, Matt… you'll forever be my best friend."

Something about those words just made me love the blonde more and more.

It had gotten late by the time we were heading back, and we had to cross through a rather dense forest before we got to the Palace wall. However, we weren't alone through our second trip across.

I hadn't noticed the rustles in the bushes until they were getting closer. But even then I didn't see anything when I'd turned to look. And I wouldn't see it until the very last second.

I'd turned back after looking for a second time before feeling something knock me to the ground and bite my shoulder with an unwavering force.

I screamed in pain and it caught Mello's attention from in front of me.

He ran to help me but I demanded that he run away. Caught in the middle between helping me and running off, he froze midway and just stared at me and the thing attacking me.

I looked around me to see that I'd been attacked by a great wolf, and it's pack was going after Mello. The blonde still didn't run though, and opted to enduring the same fate as myself. But I couldn't let him do that.

And, as much as I didn't want him to find out this way, I had to do something.

I drove a root from a tree into the great wolf and it died instantly. I then manipulated the roots and vines all around me to form a cyclone of nature and attack the wolves. The cyclone would only stay up for a few moments before returning to the original states they once sat in, but it was enough time to grab Mello and run for our lives. Once I'd get to safety I'd treat my bite wound… then explain to the man about what he just witnessed.

We got out of the forest and I immediately treated my wound. It didn't take too long to heal with my magic, but it was a lot of concentration to get everything back to normal again. Mello just stared at me in both disbelief and horror. I knew for a fact that he was upset with me for keeping this secret from him, but he had to realize _why_ I hadn't said anything.

With my wound healed, I looked up to the man and held up my hands in defense. His eyes were pure shock and fear.

Not to mention anger and betrayal.

I took a breath. "Let me explain…"

He didn't even say anything. He just shook his head and ran away from me, back through the servants exit and into the Palace. I tried to stop him but he was too quick for me. None of the servants that he'd pushed out of his way could even guess the immense fear and anger that was coursing through him at the moment.

I'd chased him and called for him to stop right until we got to the North Wing and he hid in his bedroom, slamming the door shut. I tried my best to get it open but he'd locked it and wouldn't open it for anything.

"Mello! Please, just listen to me!"

"YOU'RE A MAGE! YOU'RE PART OF THE MAGI! YOUR KIND CURSED ME!"

"Mello, please…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY PALACE! GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU SPAWN OF HELL!"

I felt my heart break at these words. "Mello, just listen to me!"

"NEVER! YOU'RE KIND ARE DEMONS! DESGUSTING, LOWLIFE, SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOUR KIND RUINED MY LIFE! I WISH YOU'D ALL JUST DIE!"

Scratch that… my heart was thoroughly shattered now. Did he not understand that I was still his friend?! I'd never hurt Mello! Not in a thousand years! Why couldn't he see that?!

I sighed heavily as I tried a different approach.

"Mello… why did you call me your best friend?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed back at me.

"Just answer this for me and I will."

It was silent on the other side of the door until I heard a shaky breath. "I… I just… I trusted you like one. You didn't hurt me or ridicule me. You treated me like I was a human."

"And now that you know I'm a Mage, do you believe that it'll all change?! I'd never hurt you, Mels!"

"BUT THAT WITCH…!"

"Mindossa has no excuse!" I interrupted. "She was just angry and you happened to be in the middle of the fight! Had it been me I would have never done something like this to you! I can't even project a curse! I'm an elemental Mage, we don't cast spells on other people! I promise you, Mello, that everything I'm telling you is the truth! I could never harm my friends with magic, it would kill me too much just to even think about it!"

There was silence inside his room for the longest time and I decided to check on him.

I conjured up a tiny root on my finger and used it to quickly pick the lock. Before long, I was given entrance. Of course, Mello was none too happy that I'd basically forced my way in.

"Get out." He demanded fearfully as he backed away.

I held up my hands in defence, walking into the darkened room. "Mello, believe me, I won't hurt you. You said it yourself that you trusted me. Enough to even consider me your best friend. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"How do I know you aren't trying to use me? Mindossa wanted vengeance against my mother, so how do I know you aren't getting back at my father for something he might have done to _your_ relatives?"

I felt my breath leave my body. "Because I don't have any relatives he could have affected. My mother was a servant to the Cariddon's until she died last year. I tried everything to help her, but her sickness was too much for me to heal. Ever since she left… I've been alone. I don't blame anyone but myself for her dying… and I made a promise to myself that I'd protect anyone I care about. I've sworn off using my magic for anything other than helping others. This includes you, Mello."

He shook a bit out of fright. "Why?"

I held in the truth. "Because I… I care about you. Please, you have to believe me, I'm telling the truth!"

The blonde took a few moments to himself and debated whether or not to trust me. Before long, he'd made his decision.

"Matt… I… want to believe you. But… I just…"

I hung my head low before backing away. "Of course. I'll leave at once… your majesty."

I turned to leave but before I could walk out the door I felt someone hugging me from behind.

I could hear him choke up a bit. "Make me a solemn promise… as a servant to his Prince… that you will never turn on me, and that your magic will only be used to help me further my goals and protect me. If you make this promise to me… you can stay here in the Palace for as long as I'm alive. If you truly mean what you say, then this should be preferable for you."

That shattered heart in my chest immediately built back up and became whole once more. Mello… wanted me.

I turned around and bowed to my Prince. "I swear to you, my Prince, that I will only use my power for you and you alone. To protect and serve without hesitation. You have my word."

I looked up to see the small grin on his face before he hugged me again. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you as my friend."

I, of course, hugged him back. "We're best friends… remember?"

He nodded. "Forever."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Short chapter since I'm not feeling well. Too much to drink today :S**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and... err... hug a salad? (I don't know, I'm to sick to think of something to hug.)**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"You swore fealty to him!" The little Albino practically screamed at me.

I wasn't sorry about it though. "Yes. I serve the Prince now because he's my friend."

"No, you serve him because you're thinking with the wrong head!" Near screamed again. It was a good thing were were outside the Palace wall because if anyone knew that a servant like me had powers, and had sword fealty to another master, I'd probably be brought before the King himself. Not to mention Near was also screaming about my undeniable love for the blonde, which was more than grounds for my life if it were caught to ear.

I growled slightly. "I wasn't. I simply believe that I must be beside the Prince now more than ever. He trusts me… he needs me. And if he will have me as a servant, then I will not turn down the opportunity. And I know Lord Cariddon will allow me to serve the Prince. He knows about our friendship, and he knows how close the Prince is to me."

"Matt, you aren't thinking straight! You only swore to him because you love him! Mihael doesn't give a damn about you! And what if he did, anyway?! You think he'll just get married and bed you on the side?! He'd get caught and become a scandal! The throne's reputation would be ruined! Lady Selena and his majesty Lord Malcom will turn in their graves for a hundred years!"

I turned my head away from him. "Near, you don't understand…"

Before I could say anything the little albino smashed his hand into my stomach, creating a shockwave on contact with his power, and sent me flying into the wall. Thankfully I didn't get hurt, but there was now a large crack in the wall where none used to be. Had Near hit me any harder I would have gone right through and everyone would have been alerted about what had just happened.

Near had become a Mage in his own right. He was strong with his power, and he knew a lot more than I did when it came to spells. Whereas I manipulated the elements around me, he could turn water into acid, brick to sand, and dust into fire. He never used his powers though, but he'd studied almost every arcane technique there was to master. Why? Because he wanted to be prepared for the worst.

I didn't say anything to him as I picked myself up off the ground, brushing my tunic free of dust.

I then looked him in the eye. "That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?"

"Matt, stop this before you get into trouble." He begged me. "If the King gets word of this…"

I didn't even bother to let him finish. I just turned away from him and walked back through the servant's entrance. He followed me close behind.

"The King won't find out. Mello doesn't even know about my feelings for him, and I doubt he even feels the same about me. I can't take away his scar or his curse if he fell in love with me. I'm not a noble, and I'm definitely not a majesty. He needs to find a bride… and I don't qualify."

The kid sighed heavily. "Matt, you're playing a dangerous game here. I won't say a word about this to anyone, but know that you are on thin ice. And so is the Prince. If you really want to protect him, then stop getting so close to him. He's the heir to the throne, and if any rumours reach the people that he's fooling about behind his future wife's back…"

"Like I said," I interrupted, "he'd not interested in me. He doesn't care about me like that. I'm just his companion."

The albino once again sighed before looking at the ground. "I sure hope so."

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I was scared of Matt… more than anything, I was scared. He was a Mage, and a good one from what I'd seen. So then… what would happen to me if he turned against the crown? What would happen if he became angry and took it out on the Kingdom? Did I make a mistake to trust him? Did I put lives in danger for making him swear fealty to me? Would he go after the throne, or kill my people?

No… no, he promised me that he was a friend to the crown. And I believed him. It was hard not to believe him.

I turned over in my bed to look up at the canopy. Another sleepless night… but for different reasons than before.

I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind. Those orbs of sparkling little emeralds just peeking out from orange tinted goggles. Those eyes only sparkled more when he smiled though. And that smile was to die for in itself. It was genuine, happy, and it filled my heart with something I'd never felt before. I didn't feel this way about anyone, not even those beautiful young ladies that were all here for my hand. So many to think about and I chose the servant. But it's not like it was a bad choice. Especially since Matt was not a bad looking guy. His facial features, his toned body, nice soft hair, and loving attitude just made me shudder in delight. It's another reason I made him swear fealty to me… so that I could have him all to myself.

Maybe I was being greedy, but I didn't want anyone else to have him. Not Lord Cariddon or his children, not my father or Garrel… just me. I wanted him all to myself, and I had no idea why. I never liked to be away from him for a minute, this was true, but recently I'd been thinking about him more and more. And the more I thought about him… the more my body acted up in ways I couldn't handle.

It worried me at first, especially when I'd wake up from a dream about him and would have to deal with certain… problems. Usually a cold bath helped me, but now things were getting more urgent. I barely had to think about him anymore and I'd act up in odd ways.

I never told him any of this either. I thought for sure he'd just laugh at me anyway. But it was getting to the point that I couldn't contain myself anymore. Even today, before I made him swear to me, I was demanding to be closer to him. Maybe not verbally, but physically I wanted him as close to me as possible. I got what I wanted, but it still wasn't enough.

I once again thought about the man and I felt myself shiver a bit at remembering his touch. Remembering how I cuddled under his chin, how his hand snaked over my back to pull me into a hug… and I revelled in the closeness I got with him. How utterly handsome he was, how sweet he smelled when up close, and how my stomach flipped with each moment I was around him. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling this way, especially about a man, but I thought that, with time, the urges would pass. This just had to be a phase or something… right?

Either way… I had my own issues to deal with.

Those issues started up again and I groaned. I'd already had a bath and I had no cold water to splash on my face. I mentally cursed myself for not having any will power to stop my thoughts, but dammit if I couldn't contain the emotions I had for him.

I didn't know anymore whether Matt was my friend or not. The moment he said that he liked 'variety' in his life, I immediately began to think sinful thoughts. He never made a move on me, however, and I had to come to grips that we were just friends. Besides, it wasn't like anything we could be doing was serious. Harmless experimenting… that was all. It's not like that was able to kill my curse.

…

But… did it need to?

I shook that thought away for now and began to tear up a bit at how painful my problem was. With no cold water, I had to do something.

I finally stopped my hold onto the thoughts of Matt and let my mind wander.

First I'd thought about him dressing me for the day in my rooms, darkened but lit with a few candles, where he'd linger on my pants before slowly slipping them on. This was a helpful fantasy, but not enough.

My mind wandered again to Matt without his shirt, which was a sight to behold in itself, and my hand lowered to my groin.

This was insane… I was a Prince! I should just demand that someone service me!

…someone like Matt…

…who swore he'd serve me…

My hand reached its target and my body went rigid at the touch. I half thought about screaming for the red head himself to come in and help me out, but I bit my tongue. He couldn't see me like this, helpless and demanding… begging for some kind of touch. I'd never even had these kinds of thoughts beforehand, yet they were so vivid and strong that it made my knees go weak and my head spin. I wanted so desperately to have my fantasies live outside my find and have someone touch me… hold me… do anything to me! I hated being ignored and unwanted!

But Matt wanted me… even if it was just for friendship, he wanted me.

And that was enough to push me over the edge.

I barely took ten minutes to revel in the sensations and it wasn't long before my hand was soaked with the aftermath.

No one had ever brought this up to me. Not as a child and not now. I'd sheltered myself away from everyone until just a few months ago, so naturally all this was new to me. These feelings and urges were too much for me to bear, and with Matt being around me almost every day of every hour it was becoming harder and harder to control myself.

I wiped my hand clean before feeling a wash of fatigue rush over me. I didn't fight myself as I drifted in and out of to the dream world where my fantasies awaited me.

I wanted to believe that this was more than the need to be held and touched, but I knew that wasn't true. Matt had no feelings for me, and I couldn't for him. Being an heir to the throne, I had to think about my people more than my own satisfaction. I had to find a wife, break my curse, then…

…

…then what?

No one told me what I'd be doing after my curse was broken. Did I just… go back to the way things were before? No… I'd have a wife and no scar. That would only mean that things would change. But would Matt still be around? Would he continue to protect me? Did I even have to remain married?

Well… I guess if I loved the woman I'd want nothing more than to remain her husband. But… the thing was…

…I didn't love any of those women…

…I… I loved Matt.

But I couldn't love him… it would mean I'd never break my curse. I'd never be free from my scar or have a normal life.

No. I didn't love Matt… I couldn't!

…could I…?

I felt my eyelids grow heavier as I looked out of the crack in my curtains. It looked like it was snowing outside.

_'Maybe Matt will take me out for a walk in the snow.'_ I thought happily before nodding off.

I had another dream about Matt, only this time we were side by side by the thrones as co-Kings of the Six Lands. My scar was gone, and the Kingdom rejoiced in our union. From this, I could only wish that all of this could come true.

…but it wouldn't…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I've written a longer chapter to make up for the lackluster one from before. Hope it's alright!**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug a cloud!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Winter had come to the land with a vengeance and I was more than worried for the people of Illiran.

Snow was blowing, ice was forming, and temperatures were lower than what we could handle. This told the signs of a long and treacherous winter, and if it lasted longer than first thought… we may lose more than a few citizens.

I tried not to show my concern for the first few days, thinking the storm wouldn't last so long, but now it had been four days and there were no signs of the storm letting up. I thought about people like Idah who didn't have a stable or warm enough home to survive, and I tried my best to think of a way to help her. I even asked Matt if he could use his power to warm up the homes with no heat or means of keeping warm, but he couldn't do so without severe consequences. So I was stuck indoors worrying for my people.

And I wasn't the only one.

My father had met with his council in order to think of a way to help, but there just wasn't any way for us to do anything. The storm was thick and it blinded anyone who dared to go out in it. The guards couldn't get into the town without getting lost themselves.

Our people were in unfathomable trouble.

I watched the storm from the great hall's windows. Matt right beside me, just as worried as myself. We'd been here for hours now trying to come up with a plan while my father met with the other nobles in order to conduct a plan. The ladies were in their rooms for the moment being kept company by Garrel and the other staff. We needed them out of this while we planned out our moves since their worrying would only worry us more. As my mother once said, a clear head made for clearer decisions. And, as a Prince of the Six Lands, I had to think of something to help my land.

This storm hit Illiran first, but it would move to the south in no time. So we had to send word of a plan to the caretakers of the noble world before the storm hit them as well. What that plan was, was still up for debate.

I could hear my father speaking to the lords by his throne over a map on a table. The map showed each of the six lands in broad detail. Illiran was furthest north, but then came Krolir and Ilista, and not far from them were Juisidar, Assirra, and Lassadar. If this storm hit them tomorrow… we could very well have casualties in the thousands.

My father sighed heavily. "Airis, what do you think about this situation?"

The tall man I knew as Lord Airis didn't speak at first and I had to look to him to see what his features could tell me about his feelings about all this.

It wasn't good.

He mumbled to himself before leaning on the table. "We can't do anything for your people. With the storm being this thick with no way of seeing where we're going, we can only assume there's not much more we can do but pray the people can survive this."

"The moderate of the people can," Lord Byron spoke up, "but the poor will not be so lucky. They need to find better shelter."

"I say we let them die off." Lord Cardiss suggested.

The entire room was appalled. I was just frozen in shock. How could anyone consider letting people just die!? What a god awful way to think about this! These were my people! These were my subjects and followers! How dare he speak about letting them die like dogs! I should have his head for such a comment! I could not believe how utterly vile this man was at the moment!

My father, especially, was not pleased by his attitude. "I will not let my people die like this! How dare you even suggest such a horrid idea!?"

The tall, black haired man, merely rolled his eyes. "My King, your Kingdome is in a crisis concerning the poverty ridden. If they die out, the crisis is solved."

A young woman with braided orange hair who I knew as Lady Karina slapped Lord Cardiss with all her might. "They are as important as the moderate folk! We must help them!"

"I agree!" Lord Cariddon spoke up. "Poor and poverty stricken or not, they are the people of the King and have every right to their lives!"

"But why try to save someone who doesn't even work?" Cardiss asked nonchalantly. "All they do is sit around at home and wait for the job opportunity to drop into their lap. We shouldn't waste our time on low life scum who think the world owes them a free meal. It's just not how things work."

That did it.

I don't know where I'd found my voice, but for the first time in a very long while I spoke my mind.

"You're one to talk, you bastard son of plague infested rodent!" I started up. "All you've done around here is order the servants around while getting drunk off of brandy! How dare you speak of my people like they are the scum beneath your boots! I should strip you of your entitlements for such a daring way of thinking!"

He was not pleased with my outburst. "You, young Prince, have no rights in this conversation. Know you're place…"

"SILENCE!" I screamed at him, no longer caring how this made me look.

The Lords and Ladies of the council were in awe of my outburst. Even Lord Cardiss seemed to be afraid of me. My father… I really couldn't tell. He just seemed to be slightly afraid. And Matt? He just looked stunned beyond compare. He'd never heard me take command before, but I was more than prepared to do so if things escalated.

Like right now.

I straightened my back and strode up to Lord Cardiss. He was a fair bit taller than me, but I stared into his eyes angrily anyways. From what I could see… he was afraid.

I narrowed my eyes. "In the presence of your Prince, you will not speak out of turn. Neither shall you give your future King orders. If anyone has no say in this debate, it is you, Cardiss. Now, kindly plant your ass into a seat and shut your howling screamer."

The man did as told and sat into a seat not far from him. He had no words to speak.

I glanced at him once before turning to the map. "We need to help the poorer parts of the town, and the only way to do that is offer them a place in the Palace. They can work to pay off their staying here, and if we succeed we can send word to the caretakers of the lordships in the other five lands to take in those in need of help."

"But how do we get them here?" Lord Airis asked. "The storm is thicker than fog and colder than Cardiss' attitude. Even if we braved it, there would be no way of getting back."

I thought about this for a split second before thinking up a plan. It would involve Matt using his power, however, so that meant that I had to join him.

Well… so be it.

"Matt and I will go into the town."

My father immediately stepped in. "Mihael, you can't! It's too dangerous! If the people see you…"

"They already have, father." I admitted.

He jolted at this. "What do you mean? You've… you've gone out to…"

"Yes. I've been going out to the market along with a few of the ladies to help solve the poverty issue. I know it was against your better judgement and you forbade it from me…" I paused, collecting myself. "But my people were in trouble, and I won't hide in the dark while my subjects are starving in their homes! They don't even know that I've been at work, but they know their King has abandoned them! They sit in their filth praying for the King to take control of his country and solve the issues, but instead he holes himself up in his Palace dining on succulent pig while his people go without food for weeks at a time! I will not be the son of a monarch who doesn't save his people! If you forbid me to go now, then you are as weak a King as they say you are!"

My words stung him. Mainly because I'd never once spoke my mind before. However, scar or no scar, ridicule or not, I had to do something for my people. My curse be damned! If even one of my subjects dies from this storm I will never forgive myself, and I will never forgive my father for letting it happen! So now he had to choose to be a coward… or be a King.

His eyes fell to the map and I saw a lone tear drop from his eyes onto the parchment below him.

"What is your plan… my son?"

Finally, we were making headway.

"Matt and I will go since we've travelled down there the most and have seen which of the people are in most dire need of help. We'll tie ourselves together with rope and make our way down so we won't get lost."

"But getting there is one thing, getting back is another." Byron mentioned. "The wind and snow will cover your tracks without mercy, and you'll never find your way home."

"Light the beacons around the wall. The fire should be bright enough to see from the town through this blinding white. Keep them lit for as long as you can, but don't light them until one hour after we've left. By then we should be able to get to the town and find the people who need the most help."

The lords and ladies looked at each other before agreeing, and the plan was set.

We didn't have much time so Matt and I hurried to get leather cloaks to keep us warm and waterproof boots to keep the snow from falling onto our toes. A few hours out there could prove a great loss if we weren't careful. We also scrounged up blankets for the elders and the little ones we'd be bringing back, as well as a few woolen scarves to wrap around ears for the journey back, as well as rope so we could tie the followers to us as well. With all this, we were set to go.

Matt had promised me he'd serve me and keep me safe with his power. Thus the reason he was coming with me.

When we would be far enough away from the Palace, he would light up his fire element and light the way to the town. Until we saw the beacons of the Palace, he would keep that fire lit.

Before we left, however, one more person decided to join us.

Near.

I didn't know much about him, but Matt had told me he too was a Mage. He just worked in different art-forms. But he was more than able to help.

He couldn't come with us, but I asked him to keep the beacons lit when they were sparked to life. If he did that then the plan would go off without any troubles.

He agreed to this and we made for the front doors right away.

My father stopped me before we left and hugged me closely. "Return safely, my son. And thank you for making me see what a horrible King I've been."

I merely nodded before forcing myself away and hurried to the doors. Once we were outside, all hell surrounded us…

…and I prayed to the gods that we would return.

* * *

Matt's light stayed hot and bright as we continued onwards. We'd just barely made it to the town when we found all those who were in need of help holed up in one of the taverns. Apparently, the storm had blown away a few people's houses and the town was looking to being in ruins now. Thankfully there were no casualties, but people were starving and in need of bedding and dry clothing.

I had gotten here in time.

I found Idah right away and she expressed that there were many who had gotten frostbite and the elderly were on the edge of passing on. Children were hungry, adults were piling into the tavern, and those that needed warmth were no longer able to retrieve it by huddling in together. There just wasn't enough to go around.

I told her to rally everyone together and tell them that I'd be able to lead them to safety. She did this, along with her son and daughter, and before long we had all those who were willing to cross the tundra of hell to a promised paradise. We tied more rope to the ones that were following so none would get lost and soon we had a belay of people all tied together. Those that were not following were the stubborn and the afraid. But if all went well, I would come back for them as well.

After giving those who desperately needed the blankets and scarves, we were off once more. Idah expressed her fears about crossing the frozen wasteland, but I promised her that everything would be alright. And that there was no way I could let her or her family die like dogs in this cold. At least… I hoped I could.

No… I could. I was their Prince, their future King. And I would not let them down. Not like my father.

It had now been an hour since leaving but I saw no signs of the beacons. I thought for sure I'd been going in the right direction, but with Matt being unable to use his power among the people, I couldn't tell whether or not I was going to the Palace or not.

This was bad. The commoners couldn't handle the cold for much longer, especially the elderly. If we didn't find the Palace soon…

"M-M-M-Mello?" Came the soft, shivering voice of Melody, Idah's daughter. "A-a-a-a-are w-w-we going to d-die?"

I felt my heart sink at this and I instantly removed my hood to cover her and her brother. It was much warmer than the scarves.

I held my arms, shivering at the cold. "N-no, M-Melody. I'll get y-y-you to s-s-s-safety. I p-p-promise."

She grinned slightly then took notice of my clothes. "Y-y-you're wearing s-s-s-silk. Only the l-l-lords wear…"

I heard a loud crash from the distance and I suddenly saw four lights in the distance. All the beacons had been lit! We were saved!"

I tugged on the rope which was attached to Matt. "Pass it down! We've found sanctuary!"

Not even four minutes later was there a roar of happiness among my people and we all rushed through the snow to get to the Palace doors. I could hear people gasp as I led them through the giant doors and past the guards who handed out blankets and scarves once more to those in need. Once we were in the great hall of the Palace we did a head count and saw that everyone who followed was safe.

I cut the ropes off of me and began grabbing blankets for everyone, not even caring about my own shivering body.

My people came first.

The other lords and ladies joined in and began helping out the survivors of the storm. Even Lord Cardiss helped out, along with my father and a few of the noble ladies in waiting. Near had tried to help, but after we learned that he was responsible for lighting all the beacons at once, causing the loud crash, when they wouldn't light at all from the guards, we told him to sit out and take a much needed break.

All of the commoners were stunned to see the noble folk care so much for them. I could see in their eyes, too, that they were wondering how I'd been able to bring them here.

Before long the followers were warmed up… and the questions began.

Idah looked at me with a fear in her eye. "Who… who are you?"

Garrel handed me a towel and I dried my once frozen hair before looking her in the eye, and mentally begging for her forgiveness.

I handed the towel back and thought for a split second about my scar. Thinking she would ridicule me for being imperfect. But, there was no hiding from this.

I was who I was… and that's just how my situation worked.

I bowed to her in forgiveness. "My name is Mihael, son of Malcom. I'm the heir to the throne of the Six Lands. My friends know me as Mello." I stood straight once more. "The day we met was my first day out of the Palace. I had escaped for the day to see my Kingdome from beyond the windows. I holed myself up because… of my scar. I didn't believe any of you would take me seriously if you knew your heir to the throne was disfigured." I paused for a moment to collect my bearings. "The poverty you spoke about was indeed the biggest issue I needed to care for first. So I did my best to eradicate as much of it as I could before the winter months set in, but I had no idea of this storm. So, I took it upon myself to rescue my people and bring them to my Palace where they may live and work. Come spring, those of you who are in need of money, should have enough to make new homes once more."

I bowed once again. "My people, if you would honour me with your talents, I would be happy to offer you work in exchange for gold. You will live here among the nobles for free, and you will have homes rebuilt in the spring months. Illiran will be rid of it's poverty… if you still choose to have faith in your Prince. If not… then I can only say that I've tried."

The small crowd was silent for a time being before Idah slowly walked up to me… then pulled me into a hug.

…I couldn't help the prickling tears…

She squeezed a bit tighter. "Our faith was well put. You are your mother's son."

I instantly hugged her back after this and her children also joined in on the hug. The rest of the group cheered for me and I felt my heart warm up at this. And I wished now more than ever that my mother could be here to see what I've done.

Once the hug ended, I turned to my father and Garrel.

"My King," I said happily, "it would seem that our plan has worked. You should send word to the caretakers of the noble homesteads and demand they save all those in the poorhouse and offer them jobs."

He nodded once. "Quite right, my son! I'll do this at once!"

I turned to Garrel. "Would you please bring our guests some tea, Garrel?"

Idah put a hand on my shoulder. "No, your Majesty. We are not guests, remember. We are your workingmen and women! So long as the tea is provided, the younger of us will serve the tea to the elders."

"And we can do the cleaning!" Melody said happily, then backed off a bit. "The children get paid as well, right?"

I kneeled down to her and smiled. "I'm afraid you're a little too young to be working as a maid, little one. And I can't let your brother be my guard either."

Idah's son, who I'd come to know as Aerron, groaned as he crossed his arms. "Unfair."

I smiled at the boy. "But you are twelve now, am I correct?"

He turned to me. "Y-yes?"

My smile widened. "Well then, it might be a bit soon, but with your determination I'd say you're the right age to become a squire. You wouldn't be joining in any battles until you were older, but you could still become a Knight's hand. And with hard work and time, you could become a knight in my service yourself."

The boy's eyes lit up like a thousand stars in the sky. "You mean it!"

I called over one of the head guards and asked him to take the young man into his stead and teach him all he had to know.

Ser Gilligan was the finest in the guard and he'd already had two successful squires. Aerron would do well as a squire in his stead.

Ser Gilligan bowed to me before turning to Aerron. "Come with me, son. As a squire you'll need to build muscle. You will shine shields and swords until you are old enough to saddle horses or ride with me. In time, I will make you the best knight in his Majesty's service!"

I turned to Idah. "I wouldn't want him to be without his mother, so if you will permit me to ask, but would you like a job as my step-mother's and her daughters seamstress? They need able hands to sew up evening gowns for formal affairs in the future."

My step-mother, who had been listening in from my father's side, put a hand on my shoulder hesitantly, but still grinned. "I would love that, Mihael. I need more hands to help me and my daughters. And, if you'd like, your own daughter could play with mine!"

Idah was in tears after what we'd proposed to her and she bowed to us happily. "I'll do my best, your majesties!"

I tilted her chin back up. "My friends call me Mello."

She hugged me once again after this and I happily hugged her back.

After the pleasantries, the survivors got to work right away in preparing tea for the elderly and the youngest of them all. Idah and Melody went with Cyril to the seamstress' guild to show her where she would be helping with the clothing, and her son Aerron was taken to the armoury where he'd be shown how to polish armour and weapons. The elders and children stayed in the great hall where my father assigned them duties. The elders were given the jobs to tend to the little ones while their parents worked, and the little ones were to do as the elders said. It seemed like a fair trade.

Once Garrel came back with two cups of tea, one for Matt and one for me, he sat me down to comb my hair free of the knots caused by the storm. Matt sat beside me and merely smiled cheekily, opting out to remain silent.

Garrel hummed happily. "Your people love you, your majesty. And it's no wonder why they do. You are as brave and caring as your mother once was."

I stopped sipping my tea the moment he said 'majesty'. "Mello." I reminded him.

"Beg your pardon, sire?"

I looked up at him. "My friends call me Mello. Please remember this."

He looked so utterly touched by my saying this and smiled happily at me. "Yes, Mello. I will remember."

He combed my hair back and tied it behind my head, leaving my face completely exposed. "You've always looked your best with your hair back, your highness!" He said happily before walking off to do another chore.

Before he was out of sight, however…

"Garrel!" I called and he stopped to look at me. "Are… are there any mirrors that would fit the bureau in my room?"

He hadn't needed me to say more. He simply grinned happily and bowed. "A few, your Majesty. I shall see to it at once."

And then he was off.

Matt was curious about this. "Why do you need a mirror?"

I placed my cup to the side, looking down at my twiddling fingers before looking back up at him. "I… I just need to see the truth. I've avoided my own reflection since I was a child. I have no idea how I look anymore."

Matt said nothing at first, but I could see in his smile that there was much more that he wanted to say.

"Mello, you-" he dropped off his voice, sighing a little. "You… err…" he chuckled nervously. "You'll have to see for yourself."

I got more nervous now that he'd said that. What on earth did I look like anymore? Was it as bad as I thought? Was I hideous?! A monster?! Dammit, what was I!?

These thoughts stopped when a young girl strode up to me hesitantly and bowed quickly before speaking.

"Thank you for saving us, your majesty." Came her small voice. "My Nana wanted me to say that… umm… that our family wishes you a long and rich life. Like Queen Selena before you, you are our… umm…" she looked back at one of the elders and they told her to keep going.

She then turned back and bit her lip before quickly embracing me in a hug. "You are our saviour. We love you, as much as we do Selena. Thank you."

Before I knew it, the little girl ran off to her Nana's side and the elders chuckled at how sweet she was.

I couldn't help the smile on my face.

I knew what I was. I was Mello, son of Malcom and Selena and heir to the throne of the Six Lands. Scar or no scar, this was who I was. Were I a monster I wouldn't have gone out of my way to save my people. They were my first priority, like it had been my mother's when she reigned as a monarch. And my people loved me as much as they did her.

That was all I needed to know.

…

Now I had to see the face of their Prince for myself.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Shorter chapter, yet again, because I must work today and had little time to prepare this one. Hope it's alright!**_

_**Enjoy, review if you can, and hug a clown!**_

_**...**_

_**Wait, scratch that, kick the clown and run away! Clowns are evil!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

When night fell and we found a safe place for everyone to sleep, I went to my rooms to face the truth. The moment I walked in I saw the mirror on my bureau and shivered at eh thought of facing myself. I almost didn't want to know what people were seeing when they looked at me. The last time I saw my face though I was twelve and it had been through a reflection in the windows. Needless to say… the window didn't last very long.

But now I was seventeen, closing in on eighteen. I'd matured more than when I was that little boy who was afraid of himself. And more than enough people liked me the way I was right now, so it couldn't be as bad as I thought. But I was still afraid. Afraid that people only liked me _because_ was deformed. Like they pitied me or thought little of me. Maybe Cardiss wasn't afraid of me because of status, but because of how horrid I looked.

But I needed to know the truth about myself… to see the truth.

So I slowly sat down at my bureau, keeping my head down, then took a breath and prayed for the best.

When I looked up…

…

…I barely recognized myself.

When I was much younger, I had puffy cheeks, small eyes, and an awkward and small body. Not to mention the dark, disfiguring scar over my left eye. But, when I looked into the mirror, I hardly even noticed the scar at this point. My eyes were what first caught my attention. They were like my mother's… blue like a clear winter's sky and twice as crisp. My skin wasn't as pale anymore, and my face wasn't puffy like beforehand. Although I was still a little small in stature, and I resembled mostly like my mother, I could see in my jawline that I somewhat resembled my father. The eye shape and tight jaw, not to mention my nose resembled his. My hair, however, was almost exactly like my mother's. Cascading lightly down my face and calmly resting at the ends. Yes, hers had been much longer than mine was, but it looked and felt the same.

I'd taken my hair out of the tie an hour or so ago, but something came over me and I couldn't help but pull it right back into the tie and see more of my face. That's when I noticed more of the scar.

My scar had not faded over time. It was still huge and noticeable… but it wasn't disfiguring. In fact, had I not taken a moment to look at it, I would have barely noticed it was there. And I wondered to myself why I'd been so afraid before.

I grinned to myself before realizing that it was too dark in my room to see anything. Yes, my candle was sufficient enough for this little reunion with myself, but it wasn't enough.

I looked over to my curtains before pulling myself out of my chair and walked towards it. Once I had the curtains in my grasp I flung them open revealing the storm had passed and the sky was clearing up into a night filled with thousands of stars. It was a wonderful sight, and the light of the moon illuminated my room a tenfold more than the candle had.

I blew out the flame and enjoyed the natural light itself. A deep navy washed over the red silks of my sheets and canopy to my bed, and the sea-foam green walls, decorated in old paintings and past drawings from hen I was a child. There was so much that I'd hidden away in the dark as a child, and I only now realized how cold I'd been to everyone while I was going through all this self-loathing. And I couldn't help but hate myself more because of all the people I'd hurt through all this.

I sat down on my bed and took a few breaths. I'd redeemed myself to my people, but my servants had had to endure my fits of rage and cold-heartedness. I'd broken so many things, and had said so many more terrible, horrible, things. But… why? Because of my scar? Why did my scar influence all this hatred?

I touched my cheek where the mark on my face, remembering how much I resembled my mother.

Maybe it had nothing to do with my blemish. Maybe I was just… too angry to think straight. My mother died when I was young, and I'd always blamed myself for it. She'd had to see me with my disfigurement right before she left the earth, and I instantly thought it was my fault. But how could it have been? I was a child, I didn't even do anything. She was just sick and couldn't get better… like Matt's mother.

Matt...

Even after losing his mother, after losing the only family he had, he was always so happy about who he was and what he stood for. Yes, he'd blamed himself for his mother's passing but he didn't take it out on anyone. And he was a mage! He could have the world if he truly tried! But he never took up arms against the innocent. He just allowed things to run its course and help whoever he could in the process. I wish I'd been as smart and brave as him when my own mother passed. Instead I took my anger out on those who were only trying to help me. Garrel, my father, Cyril, even Aiden and his sisters. None of them were out to get me, they just wanted to help... and I pushed them all away.

I heard a knock at my door before someone entered the room. I didn't bother to look up though.

"Well, what did you think?" Came Matt's voice. He seemed to be cheerful until he saw my face and kneeled down to look into my eyes. "Mello?"

I looked away, feeling like I didn't deserve to even look at this angel before me. He'd been nothing but kind to me, and all I'd done was continue to be selfish. I didn't care how I looked anymore, I hated myself now more than ever for the way I'd been treating people.

Matt got worried. "Mello, no one cares about your scar. I think you look beautiful the way you are, and you…"

"Stop, Matt." I interrupted calmly. "I don't care about that anymore."

"Then… what is it? Why are you sad?"

I didn't answer until I felt the man take my hand to grab my attention, and I confessed to how horrid I'd been treating everyone in my Palace. I told him about how I'd seen my scar and realized that I wasn't even angry about it to begin with. I told him about how my mother had to die knowing I was the last thing to be seen. Like it had been me and my horrid looks that killed her. And I told him how I'd taken out my anger on everyone else. I told him everything….

…and then I cried.

Matt had held me, but the tears didn't stop. I was angry and sad, scared and sorry, and I just didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know what to do to for my people, for my servants, and all I could think of was just to end it all for everyone and take my own life. I didn't make this secret either and I begged for Matt to end me and my life. To just make everything better for the people around me so that they no longer have to deal with me.

Of course, being the angel that he was, he didn't do a thing.

"Mello, please just calm down!" He begged. "I won't end your life!"

"Just do it!" I demanded, tears streaming down my face. "You swore yourself to me! End it! END IT ALL!"

He grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled them away from me, making me look up at him. His eyes were an emotion I'd never seen before. Angry, hurt, betrayed… everything that was negative was in his eyes.

He placed his forehead onto mine. "I will not end your life because your people still need you. Your servants still need you. You father and step-mother still need you." He paused for a quick moment. "I still need you. What happened in the past can't be changed, but what you do right now affects everyone's futures. How would Idah feel if you gave up on her when you promised to be a righteous and just ruler like your other before you? Or what about Aerron and Melody? They have faith in you! And your subjects?! Your family! Everyone you know and care for! Are you going to throw away your life because of a few mistakes in the past!? Look at everything you've done right now! Look at all the lives you've impacted! Neither Malcom nor Selena could even come _close_ to everything you've done! Your heart is the peoples and they love you for this! How could you even think about taking this away from them, when all they do is continue to have faith in you?! Even when you were holed up in this dark room they loved you!"

I'd finally stopped crying and I felt my heart break at his words. So much love… and I hadn't even seen it.

He loosened his grip on my hands and they fell beside me, but his head remained resting on mine. "You are so lucky, Mello. So many people care about you, so many of them love you, and still you can't learn to love yourself. How can you be so jaded that you can't see what they see? What I see every single day when you smile or laugh. Why do you think you're so worthless?"

I couldn't help myself. I hugged him the second I felt more tears form and I dared not to let him go. I didn't deserve his friendship, and I sure as hell didn't deserve his love. But I wanted to believe that what we had was indeed love to the fullest extent. That Matt wanted to cherish and care for me with the purest of love. My scar be damned! I didn't care about this curse being broken anymore! I wanted to feel loved like this for the rest of my life! No, I didn't deserve it from him, but I'd return his love by a tenfold if he chose to be with me. I couldn't relinquish the crown, but since Mat was in my service he could still be by my side. I wouldn't marry, I wouldn't find a wife or a consort to carry an heir, I'd forever be Matt's and his alone!

But how did I tell him all this? Would he even share in this plan?

I decided now wasn't the best time to tell him. We were both tired and on edge about my outburst, and I wanted to tell him when we were calm and could think straight.

…but I didn't want him to leave my side just yet.

I ended the hug and wiped away a few stray tears, smiling half-heartedly at him. "Matt, will you do me a favour."

Hesitant about my request I assured him it had nothing to do with life or death and he agreed.

I cuddled under his chin and held him close to me. "Could you please stay in my room tonight? I don't want to be alone."

He slowly place his own arms around me, holding me close to his chest. "Yes, your majesty."

Garrel would not say a word in the morning if Matt didn't wake up before him and leave. So it was no trouble that he slept in the same bed as me. I quite enjoyed it, to be honest, having his arm around me to keep me warm throughout the night. His breath was slow and clear, lulling me into slumber, and I could have sworn that I felt and heard him hum against me right before I nodded off. I wanted every night to be like this. Warm and shared… like I was being protected. Like no one could hurt me, not even my dreams.

And I was right. I had the most wonderful dreams for the first time in what seemed like forever.

All because of Matt.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I'd dreamed of a night like this since first meeting the Prince. He was gorgeous even when in sleep, and I mentally begged him to ask me to join him every night to keep him company.

And he did.

Every night I slept beside him now. He didn't even have to ask anymore. I simply just joined him in the evening and woke up before anyone could catch us and left. The only one who knew about this was Garrel, but he said nothing about the matter. The only thing he told me was to keep making his Majesty happy.

So I did.

There were nights where I just slept, keeping an arm over him to keep him warm. But other nights I lay awake to watch him sleep, or I even dared to place a kiss on his forehead. He smiled in his sleep when I did that and more than once I wished to see what he was dreaming about.

Winter had only just started now, and in the coming months Mello would have to choose a bride. That was fine. He could have a bride…

…but none of them could love him more than me. Somehow… I think he knew that as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Longer chapter! Yay!  
**_

**_Enjoy, review, and hug a lamp!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Near continued to warn me about how close I was getting to Mello, and still I didn't listen. All I could think of was how much time we'd been spending together. The blonde wasn't even seeing his 'future brides' anymore. He just stayed by my side. And I couldn't have loved this more.

He'd changed since he'd seen his face. He'd opened up the curtains to all the rooms and halls in the north wing, he no longer hid in his rooms anymore, and he started wearing his hair up more often. His smile brightened almost everyone's day, and he took it by himself to help out the staff when they needed it. Those that survived the storm who were still staying in the Palace he helped daily with different jobs. He help Idah to deliver her gowns to his sisters, Garrel to make tea preparations, and even some of the elders watch over the little ones while their parents were working. And if he wasn't helping the survivors he was in the great hall with his father and brother to go over the plans to reduce the poverty in the country.

A plan was set to cut imports from the sea in half to buy wholesale from the markets. This would cut taxes in half and reduce the interest rates for homes across the Six Lands. Mello even came up with the plan to have more guards stationed around the markets to make sure swindlers were kept in line. Not only this, but the people would have a say in this as well. Should any guards become slackers or threatened the people, his Majesty would take charge immediately. The majesties even consulted the elders of the survivors to see if this was preferable, and they more than agreed to this issue. So it was set that the people of the Six Lands would be able to speak up without fear. They would now have freedom of speech from here on out, thanks to their Prince.

…It would seem Mello had become just like his mother…

He became known as the Prince of the People, and he would always smiled at this brand name. Probably in thought of his mother and how she was known as the People's Queen. It was extraordinary that he'd become just like his mother in every sense.

But, with him not even looking for a bride anymore, his scar remained on his face.

I hadn't said a word about this to the blonde through the one month of blizzards and hail we had as winter, but I overheard his father speak to him about his lacking in interest for the ladies. He was about to turn eighteen and he still hadn't chosen a bride yet. Mello had tried to brush it off, saying that he had been busy, but Malcom insisted that he spend more time with his future brides to be. The blonde sighed in defeat but made a deal with his father that he'd choose when the spring months came back. With winter being a few more months yet, having to deal with his birthday coming up, and still working with the survivors, he barely had time to himself. His father agreed without any problems and the two didn't speak any more of the matter.

Mello had been getting much closer to his family now, and even spent some time with his step-mother once or twice while working with Idah. His sisters were no longer afraid of him, and his brother Aiden was even allowed to join him on a few errands. No longer did he just have me as a friend. He had his family, the servants, and the survivors. Not to mention the young ladies who were pouring all over him for braving the storms almost daily to help with the livestock and transporting goods. It would seem he'd made an impression on the fine young maidens, and more than a few were looking to just having him aside from the crown.

It was odd, though, many of the brides had fallen heavily for him… but his scar still remained. I'd been told that the curse would lift when he found the love of a noble or a majesty, so… why did the scar still remain? It just didn't make any sense.

But the thought was dormant now. No one cared about his scar anymore, least of all myself. Mello was happy, the Palace was happy, and the people were happy. Did it really matter that he was cursed anymore? No, not when he had so much respect.

I walked with Near outside to the livestock to check up on the horses. The storms had finally passed and it looked like the Prince's birthday would be celebrated in peaceful weather. The only thing that wasn't peaceful was Near constant nagging about me and Mello getting too close for comfort.

"Matt, please stop this! You could have your head in a basket by tomorrow if you get caught! I know you love him, but Malcom will not stand for this kind of thought about his son! If you value your life you'll quit this and leave the Palace!"

We entered the barn then and I only chuckled at his worries. "I would… if I hadn't had sworn fealty to him. Even your father has given me up to the Prince. I'm all his now, and going back on my word to him would still mean I'd be killed for treason. So, to be fair, I'd rather go out lying in bed with Mello than on the run from him."

"And what about his curse!?" He reminded me. "He's wanted it gone since before he can remember! You think he's going to give up that dream for a peasant! You even said so yourself that he has no intention of relinquishing the crown!"

"Then we'll be lovers on the side!" I joked. "Whatever I can get I'll take!"

"But does he even love you!? He's a Prince surrounded by hundreds of more potential. Why would he give that up for you?"

I paused for a moment to check up on the horses. It had been a scary storm yesterday, but it didn't look like any were hurt.

"Near, quit worrying about this…"

"No! You're digging too deep of a hole here, Matt!" He then calmed down slightly and took a breath. "Get out while you can."

I looked into the albino's eyes and saw a great fear in them that I'd never seen before. Yes, we'd been friends since we were children. But I didn't need his badgering about this. I'd loved Mello since the day I met him, and I knew Near was worried that something would happen to me. But I trusted the blonde… as much as I did with him.

I took a breath of my own. "Near, I have never been more in love with someone than I am with Mello. I know it's dangerous to even think about him like this, but I can't help it. My mother always told me to follow my heart, and when I did it led me to him. I can't just let the opportunity pass between my fingers, and I'd love it if you'd start seeing the same thing I am and help me with all this. Please, Near."

The smaller mage before me was quiet for minutes on end before finally sighing and looking away. "Fine, Matt. But don't forget about the dangers around all this. Mello is a Prince first and his people are his main concern. If you think he's going to forget that then you're absolutely wrong. Love or not his first priority is to end poverty and keep everyone alive. Can he do that? Maybe. I have as much faith in him as you, but he's still young yet. His mother took years to even make a dent in solving the insufficiency around the Kingdom. The fact that he's made further progress than she did in half a year could only mean that this was because he has no distractions. What distracted our Queen was her family. Which means you or even the young ladies could prove a huge disadvantage to him. So please try to be careful. I want our Lands to return to normal as much as anyone."

"They will." I assured him. "After the poor are taken care of then he'll deal with the Magi issues as well. I don't know how, but he promised me that we'd be able to roam free without the need for chains to a lord. It might take a few years though."

Near merely shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Even if we could all just show our faces I'll be happy."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep believing everything will be alright. Mello knows what he's doing, so we'll trust everything will be alright."

Once the conversation was done, we went about checking the horses more thoroughly now and soon made our way back to the Palace. I still had some time to kill since Mello and his family were out at the Marketplace looking for people who may have also lost their homes in the previous storm from yesterday. An hour later, it was revealed that no one was in serious danger and that the storms looked to be over for good.

We'd also gotten missives back from the other lands and found out that, although there were a few casualties, they managed to save the bulk of the poor in different noble houses. They, as well, were given jobs and housing until the winter months ended.

If all went well, poverty should be nearly eradicated by the time spring came…

…at least I hoped so.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I hadn't soaked in a bath for three days now, and I'd missed it terribly. Never before had I seen so much dirt and grime under my nails or on my skin. Even if my bath was a stone bath I could see the ring around it that was starting to form. I have to say though, the hot water really helped with the aching muscles from riding around on a horse all day. Walking wouldn't have been much better, but dammit if the horse wasn't more graceful than to clomp around like a child throwing a tantrum. Walking may have been more tedious, but I'd take that over the horse any day.

The water had turned brown in no time and I had to get out, but I was just too happy with having to leave the warm water. But, I really couldn't be sleeping naked in a tub… however much I wanted to.

I begrudgingly got out of the water, wrapping my robe around me, and dragged myself to my bed. I didn't even bother to change into anything to sleep in since I was too tired. I knew I was just going to get cold, since my robe was nothing more than silk, but with a quilt over top – and Matt right beside me – I'm sure I'd be okay.

That thought made me shiver in delight. The thought of Matt being as close to my skin as he could get, touching through the thin fabric, and even more… that I wore absolutely nothing else underneath.

Gods was I digging a deep hole now.

I hadn't really been putting any signs out there for Matt to follow, but I'd tried to make him see that I was interested in him. For example, brushing up against him even when I had room to spare, hanging off of his arm a few times, draping over him, and even making a few lewd remarks to get him to laugh. All the while he didn't seem to be getting anything that I was offering. Maybe my approach just wasn't broad enough, but I sure as hell tried.

My thoughts only became needier the more times he'd slept in my bed. There were nights where I just wanted to stop all this innocent flirting and just get to business! But Matt never once made a move or even suggested anything. I was beginning to believe that he truly just wanted to be friends with me. That he didn't love me as anything more than just a pal or a brother.

My thoughts were turning morbid when I'd heard a knock at my door and someone entered into the room. I half expected it to be Garrel since he always came in to help brush my hair or even lay out my clothing for tomorrow… but it was Matt.

Just what I needed. The very thing that was causing me distress.

I had looked over my shoulder to see him, and he'd stopped right in his tracks to stare at me. With his blush and unwillingness to speak, I could see exactly what his mind was saying. With this… I barely had to worry anymore whether he felt the same or not.

Well… I guess tonight would be the best time to come clean.

I sat up in bed, making sure my eyes were on his and not caring how my robe fell around me. "You're here much earlier than I expected."

He cleared his throat and looked to the floor. "I… err… I heard you were back so I went looking for you. I can miss my friend can't I?"

I grinned invitingly. "Of course you can. But you can't wait until I'm fully clothed?"

The blush only deepened as he bit his lip. "I… forgot you were washing up. Should I leave?"

I slipped off the bed to slowly make my way over to the red head. He only looked up for a second to see I barely had my robe on, only covering what was most important.

I took his hand and guided him to the bed. "No, it's alright. I'm thinking about not changing at all anyways."

"But it's cold." He reasoned.

I took his hand with my other one and brought it to my lips, only lightly grazing it across them. "You'll be able to keep me warm."

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

This was not happening. Mello was… he was… I don't even know! All I knew was that he was half naked, in a cold room, guiding me to his bed, and that I could feel my pants getting tighter!

…was this seriously happening!?

His eyes were like two seductive orbs, and they were staring into my soul. I had to have been dreaming about all this because I didn't think for even a second that the Prince found me remotely attractive. I had revelled in the small caresses and slight bumps here and there, but didn't think anything of them… until now.

His hands left my one and they snaked over my waist in order for him to get closer. "You can, can't you?"

I barely registered the question until I realized he was talking about what he'd said from before about keeping him warm.

I hugged him back lightly. "I'll always keep you warm."

"And you'll stay by my side?" He asked, moving in closer, his hands caressing my chest and stomach.

I got lost in his touches and mentally begged him to keep up with them. "Forever and always." I whispered back.

His eyes looked up into mine and he smiled happily. "You swear this to me?"

I couldn't control my head as it leaned in. "I swear this to you, your majesty."

Right before our lips connected there came a loud banging at the door and we immediately separated before Garrel came in, a worried expression on his face, and demanded that Mello go see his father right away. He said something about an emergency with Idah's son Aerron.

He tightened his robe and made for his closet, promising he'd be down there as soon as he could.

Once he was changed I tried to follow him but the blonde told me to wait in his room until he came back. He didn't want too many people in the great hall and he knew he could handle whatever this was by himself.

So, I was left to wait in his rooms for the news about Aerron. Whatever it may be, to call Mello it must have been important.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

The moment I got to the great hall I could see that they had Aerron in chains and his mother was off to the side crying holding her daughter close and begging them not to hurt her son. What had gone on here? What had Aerron done?!

Over the crowd of all the nobles, servants, and survivors, I heard my father speak. "Aerron, son of Idah and Teryl, you have been accused of harbouring arcane technique behind closed doors of your King. How do you plead?"

Arcane technique? Aerron was a Mage?! Why didn't he tell me!?

"Not guilty!" Aerron pleaded, tears in his eyes. "I promise you, your Majesty, that I didn't know I had such power until recently! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Lying bastard!" Came Cardiss with his reply. "Mages become so from the moment they are born! There is no learning about it later on!"

"But that is the truth!" The boy cried out. "I promise you, I'm not lying! Why would I lie to my King, to the one who saved me!?"

"Enough!" My father demanded. "You will be punished for your insolence!"

I had to stop this.

I ran through the crowd, shoving people out of my way to get to the boy as my father spoke.

"You shall be sent to the guillotine and your body shall be fed to the crows! No Mage will live under my Palace!"

The boy screamed and begged for my father to let him live while the crowd either cheered or cried for this punishment.

The guards began to drag him until I stepped in their way.

"LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"

They dropped the boy and he ran to me and hugged my waist, crying as the chains clinked together. The room fell silent at this and my father stared at me with dismay.

I hugged Aerron back and looked to the guards. "Take these chains off of him immediately! That's an order!"

They did as told and the chains clinked as they fell to the ground. The boy was still crying in relief, but everything was far from over.

Cardiss drew his sword. "That brat has to die!"

Aerron got scared and he fell to the ground to cover his head…

…and a wave taller than a building from the market formed right above the crowd and everyone began to panic. If it came crashing down on us then we'd all die!

I had to calm him down.

Before Cardiss could even take a swing at the boy I used one of the chains to hit him over the head and knock out the bastard noble. Once that was done I took Aerron into my arms and hummed a song to him and told him everything was fine. His mother even joined me and rubbed soothing circles over her sons back to make him calm down and start to breathe normally.

When his tears finally subsided slightly, the wave burst into mist and soon sprinkled down as if it were springtime. The crowd calmed down considerably when they saw the threat was over, and that everything was returning back to normal.

Aerron didn't let go of me. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over again, still sniffling.

I hugged him tighter. "It's alright, Aerron. Everything is fine now."

"Fine!?" Came Lord Byron's voice. "That child nearly killed us!"

I looked back at him with a warning in my eyes and he immediately shut up.

My father, however, was not pleased. "Mihael, he must be put to death! A Mage who cannot control his own power is a deadly one…!"

"And those that _can_ control them are as well, father!" I exclaimed back. "You know what Mindossa did to me was no accident."

He took a breath and his eyes narrowed. "My decision is final! Aerron will face the guillotine! I am your King, and what I say…!"

"I invoke the right of Conscription!" I interrupted loudly, making the hall go silent.

It was a daring attempt, but it would save his life.

To invoke the right of conscription was usually meant for times of war where the nobles, monarch, or high ranking officers could conscript those into his Majesty's service. But, for the moment, it was the only thing to keep Aerron in my sights and away from death. To conscript him would mean he would serve his Majesty without question and swear fealty to his King or high officer. I hadn't needed to conscript Matt for he swore to me as his monarch, but with no one even listening to Aerron, I had to do what was right in order to save his life.

My father didn't know what to say. "Mihael, how dare you do this!? I am your father, as well as your King, and if I say he must be put to death then so be it! To invoke Conscription like this is against your King and your Country!"

"I will not let you murder a child!" I yelled back. "Aerron has as much right to his life as any of us! And if what he's saying is true, then allow him to prove himself as a Knight of the Arcane!"

"They've been gone for years, boy!" Lord Airis started up. "The Knights died out before even your grandfather was our King!"

"Then let them come back!" I demanded, standing up to face the council. "Let all those with Magic back into the halls of the Palace and let them become knights once more!"

"And who will teach them!?" My father demanded to know.

That was a very good question. Matt was only an elemental Mage, but I'm sure he could teach them a thing or two. But the Arcane knights were known for more than just the elements. They could induce hexes and make anything out of nothing. There was no one I knew who could do that.

No one but…

"I'll do it." Came his voice.

Near stepped out into the center of the crowd and faced my father. "I'm young, but I've been training in the arcane ways since I was five years old. It was me who lit the beacons the day our Prince brought back the survivors when no one could start them up." He emphasized with a ball of flame sitting on his palm, making the crowd gasp. "I've hidden my talents away for obvious reasons," he started once more, snuffing out his flame, "but I will swear fealty to my Prince if it means I might bring back the arcane warriors yet again. I will renounce my claim to the Cariddon line and serve my Kingdom."

He then turned to me. "Is this agreeable?"

Before I could say, Lord Cariddon spoke up. "Nate, please think about this!"

"I have, father." He said calmly. "And I know that I cannot be a Lord who sits on his ass and does nothing. Cordelia may have my entitlements. I've never wanted them anyway. I'd much rather be a Mage than a lazy noble."

I looked up at my father now. "If this pleases you, father, may Aerron be conscripted into service of his King along with Nate?"

The man took a long moment of silence before sighing… defeated.

"The two of you must swear fealty to your King, and know that if you dare to go against your vow that you will be put to death. Am I understood?"

The two nodded and he continued.

"Furthermore, you two will be the only ones in this league until I am positive there is nothing to worry about. Understood?" They nodded again. "Then, step forward."

The two Mages made their way to the steps that led up to the King and my father eyed them carefully.

"Repeat after me. I swear to the throne-"

The vows were made in no time, and two mages were joined into the King's service. More than enough people seemed happy about the return of the Mages, but a few nobles seemed unpleased about this turn of events. The only noble I saw that wasn't nervous, was Cardiss.

How odd… considering he was willing to kill Aerron just a while ago.

It was made that Ser Gilligan would train the Mages in combat, and that Aerron would be trained in magic. I should have let it slip that Matt was also a Mage, but I believed that I would have just gotten in more trouble than it was worth.

Speaking of the red head, I had to get back to him and tell him about everything that had just gone down. Perhaps I could even get him to join in the warriors later on when my father began to trust them.

But that would not be for a while yet.

Which means I still had Matt all to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, this chapter is rather... raunchy...  
**_

_**...**_

_**meaning it's M rated...**_

_**...**_

_**...meaning if you're not comfortable with guy on guy, turn back now...**_

_**...**_

_**...right now!**_

_**...**_

_**Seriously, I'm not joking. I know this is fanfiction, but more than a few people can get offended if I don't give a proper warning so... now's your time to back out.**_

_**... **_

_**you're staying, aren't you?**_

_**...**_

_**...well fine...**_

_**but don't come to me and complain about it, because I warned you!**_

_**...**_

_**You're still there? Okay, well, enjoy then! XD**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I waited patiently for Mello to return and when he had… he wasn't exactly in the mood like before.

I learned about Aerron having magical abilities and was stunned to hear that his powers had been dormant for so long. I hadn't even heard of this happening to anyone before, and I don't believe it had been written down in any books. Aerron may be the first case of a dormant Mage. Then again, I hadn't read up all of the books quite yet, so there may be one out there that should be able to tell us what he truly was.

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

"Nothing. We just let him train with Near in the art of magic and hope to god that he learns to trust him." He replied worriedly. "But Matt… is it possible for him to have remained dormant for so long? I mean, Mages show their powers from the time that they're infants don't they?"

"Yes," I agreed, suddenly remembering something I'd read from beforehand. "But Aerron was born into poverty, correct?"

Mello nodded. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Mages need to keep a constant appetite in order to have the power to wield magic. Sort of like how we need food to stay alive, Mages need food for staying healthy and to keep a constant power supply. Because Aerron was born into poverty, he never got the steady food supply he needed in order to fuel his power. But now that he's been eating more while living in the Palace his power supply has been increased. And you said he conjured up spells from out of the blue?"

"Yes, one was water and my father told me he'd summoned a wall of thorns when some other squires were mocking him."

"That makes sense." I added. "You see, elements are usually controlled at a young age by emotions. Earth is anger, which was probably what Aerron was feeling after being mocked at, water is sadness, Wind calmness, electricity is happiness, Fire is passion – in the form of jealousy or love mostly, Light is the goodness in the heart, and darkness is the fear. Since Aerron never learned to control his power as a child, it's syphoning off of his emotions and trying to protect him."

"Do you think Near can teach him how to control it?" The blonde asked worriedly.

I merely grinned. "There's no doubt in my mind that he can. But I'll keep an eye on him just in case. What happened to them though? The King isn't upset, is he?"

"A little, yes, but he seemed surprised when I invoked the right of conscription."

I was shocked. "You conscripted Aerron! Why?!"

"Because my father was going to kill him if I didn't. I know it makes me look bad, but Aerron is only a child. He can't have his life end like this because he doesn't know what's going on with him. Near even agreed with what I'd done and resigned his rights to nobility in order to train him. Both of them swore fealty to my father now and have become the second generation of the Arcane Warriors. However, no one else can join them until father can trust them to defend us in the coming months."

"Well, that's not exactly good news for me." I joked. "But I'm used to hiding away."

The blonde smiled half-heartedly before hugging me close. "I'm sorry, Matt. I would have said something if I knew that neither of us would get into trouble…"

"Don't even worry about it, Mello." I said calmly as I hugged him back. "I don't care either way, as long as it doesn't change our friendship."

That word hung in the air for a moment and the hug no longer felt warm. Thinking about what we were going to do beforehand… it wasn't like we were exactly 'friends' anymore. But… what did we do? Continue where we left off? Would that be too awkward now? I really wasn't sure.

Our hug ended, and before Mello could reply Garrel knocked on the door once more and entered the room.

Was this going to be a running thing with him now? Was I never going to get what I wanted?

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I was really getting annoyed with Garrel. Was I never going to get what I wanted?

"Sorry to intrude again, Mello, but with how this evening turned out I was wondering if you'd like me to refill your wash tub for another soak? It would seem you've gotten yourself all grimy again."

I was about to decline when I suddenly realized I'd been given a second chance.

But I had to make sure nothing disrupted this.

"Yes, Garrel. If you could please do so. But make sure I'm not bothered for the rest of the evening. I'm more than tired from today's events."

I noticed the look on Matt's face. Frustration and annoyance. He believed that tonight would play out like any other night. I'd bathe, dress in sleepwear, then we'd go to bed. No fooling about or anything of the sort…

…but he was far from correct.

The bath was filled immediately and I took my time to wash up yet again. I admit to being anxious about this, but I couldn't hold back anymore. If I had to spend one more night trying to pretend there was nothing between us I was going to lose my mind. I needed to make a move, and it had to be now or I'd never get what I needed.

And I needed Matt.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I was really getting frustrated now. I knew for a fact nothing was going to happen tonight, but dammit was I desperate. Maybe if I just asked him… no, that was a stupid thing to do. I couldn't just ask for him to hop right into bed and let ravish him…

…or could I? Were we that close? Would he be alright with that?

…

…would he even let me top him?

Maybe I could just sneak out back to my rooms and relieve myself before his bath ended. But that thought wasn't nearly as exciting as the one about him being mere feet away, naked and washing up in warm, calm, water. If I really had no self-control I'd be in there right now helping him wash and…

Dammit! I had to quit thinking about all this! It wasn't happening! Not tonight, and probably not ever!

…

But gods did I want it to.

Right as I was about to get up off of his bed and leave his room to… err… take matters into my own hands, the washing room's door opened…

…and I had to mentally force my jaw from dropping.

He'd barely dried off with the towel around his hips, leaving streaks of water dripping off of his skin and hair. That silk robe he'd once had on was nothing compared to the sight I had now, what with the slightly damp towel just casually hanging off of his hips and his soaked blonde hair matted against his face. His eyes looking right into mine and stance relaxed yet inviting.

…was this still happening!?

…

Please gods let this happen!

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Matt had definitely waited long enough it would seem. The poor man couldn't peel his eyes away from me.

Perfect.

I strode up to him, making sure to have a sway in my hips, not caring how low my towel was falling. I wanted him to have the best view possible since my previous outfit barely gave him enough to work with.

He tried to stand up but I sat him back down. I knew what I wanted from him, but I still wanted to remain slightly dominant over him. So the moment he was sat down again, I placed a knee on either side of him, straddling his lap, and tilted his head upwards to me. His goggles I slipped off to get a better look at the green underneath. Had I no self-control at the moment…

I don't even know what I'd do… but I knew he'd enjoy it.

I grinned seductively at him. "Does this change our 'friendship' Matt?"

He knew exactly what I meant, and he knew how to answer me. "Yes."

I leaned in and placed my forehead onto his. "For better or worse?"

That fear left his eyes and was replaced with a daring and almost cynical look. His hands slid up my legs and under my towel, causing shivers and goose-pimples to run up and down my body. Dammit, if he didn't answer me soon I was going to explode!

Finally…

"For better… your majesty."

That was all I needed.

I crashed my lips into his and began to grind my hips into his, feeling his hands rip off the towel. I didn't care about that though. I'd already been working to getting his tunic off and soon after were his trousers. He didn't hesitate in returning my advances and caressed and stroked anywhere he could, resting more times than not on my waist to help my movements. In no time at all I'd gotten all articles of clothing off of him and I kept up my grinding. But I knew it wouldn't be enough to satisfy us… but I was also a virgin and not very skilled.

I couldn't let him down though. I wanted this to be good enough so he'd stay with me forever.

I pulled away from his lips and began kissing down his jawline and neck, down his chest and stomach, all the way down to his manhood.

He seemed rather surprised by this. "Mello…" he huffed. "Please… you… you don't have to- AH!"

It was far too late to argue. Besides, he looked adorable squealing under my touch.

I didn't know whether or not he himself was a virgin, but if he wasn't it was evident this had never happened to him before. I don't know how this came over me, but taking him in like this only furthered my arousal. The licking, the sucking, the squeals of delight he made the deeper I took him in. And when I hummed he could barely contain himself. There were a few times where I had to squeeze him in order to keep him from coming just yet. When I knew he couldn't take the abuse anymore, I decided to give one last lick to the tip before coming back up to tease him a bit.

All in all, he was enjoying himself.

The moment I came back up and began kissing and sucking at his neck he chuckled.

"You are a sadistic little Prince." He growled as he rubbed his hands up and down my back, causing me to shiver. "Considering you forced me down a few times there, I'd say you were also masochistic."

I hummed happily against his neck. "Do you not want to be on top?"

He answered by flipping us over so that he was on top and abusing my own neck. He'd done this before… and that made me jealous.

He nipped at my ear for a moment before whispering to me. "I've wanted you since I first saw you."

I merely chuckled at this. "You first saw me from behind, so I don't exactly believe in the sentiment."

His onslaught of kisses continued as he spoke. "Mello, I've wanted you since first seeing your face. Since I first heard you speak and the day you muttered that shy hello to me. I've wanted to be beside you and hold you, and love you in ways no one else can! I've wanted to defend your honour and tell you I loved you, to kiss your lips and make you feel like only I could ever make you feel this special! When I see you my heart flips and shudders in ways that makes my hair stand on end, and every little brush against you, every touch and bump has made me crave for you more and more!"

My eyes watered with loving tears at hearing him speak and I could feel my heart quake with a feeling I'd never known before. No one had ever said anything so loving to me before. No one had ever confessed to me like this. His words just made me want him to speak forever and onwards.

He finally stopped kissing me to look into my eyes. "I love you, Mello."

He… loved me? But… but he wasn't… he wasn't a noble…

I couldn't marry him and be rid of my curse.

I couldn't have an heir with him.

…I'd be out casted…

…

…but…

…

…I didn't care…

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, thinking of the times where Matt just stood beside me, pretending to be my friend when all he truly wanted was my love. All the times I'd tried to find love with potential brides who didn't even care about me. Matt had been through everything with me, had gotten me out of my room, had shown me how beautiful I was… and I hadn't once thanked him for any of it. I hadn't returned his love or praise, but merely took whatever he gave me.

…well no more.

I leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips, wishing to never let this end.

When I pulled away slightly, I grinned. "I love you too, Matt."

He seemed to be both ecstatic… yet sad.

And I knew why.

"Matt, would you still love me even with my scar?"

He seemed dumbfounded by the question. "Of course! I'll always love you!"

I kissed his cheek happily. "Then don't worry about lifting my curse. I'd rather live happily with my Prince and a scar, than live unhappily with a bratty princess without a scar."

He scoffed a bit of laughter. "Prince? Me?"

My smile didn't fade. "You did rescue me, did you not? That makes you _my_ Prince."

No more words were spoken as he smiled back and passionately kissed me as a response. It was no longer about sex anymore.

It was just about love.

With me never having done this before, it took a bit of time before he was fully inside me. But after a few thrusts I melted into the pleasure. I never believed for the life of me that I'd be submissive to another man, but dammit did Matt deserve this! And the bastard was good at it too, hitting my spot over and over again until I could no longer take it.

He'd done this before… all of it… and I hated whoever it was that got to him first.

But he didn't love them. He loved me. Me and only me.

I had to remember that.

I felt my stomach tighten and a knot forming soon after before releasing between us. I'd hoped to last just a tiny bit longer, but with this being my first time I suppose it was no surprise.

It wasn't long before Matt followed, and we were both heaving and shivering on the bed. I really didn't know what to say for my lack of performance so I apologized and waited for the man to laugh at me.

But he didn't.

He merely looked at me with questioning eyes. "What are you apologizing for?"

I didn't bother to look him in the eye. "I didn't last as long as I should have… and…"

He scoffed out another chuckle. "Mello, with how holed up you've been I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Hell, I barely lasted this long."

I got a bit jealous thinking about who else he'd been with and just covered my face with the blanket to avoid him. He followed me under though and asked why I was so upset. Knowing it was just useless to lie to him, I told him about how good he'd been in comparison to me and I suspected he'd had more 'practice' in his time.

He was quiet for a few moments before chuckling nervously.

"Well, I must've been good… because you're the only one I've been with."

I was slightly shocked by this before accusing him of lying.

He uncovered our faces. "I'm being serious, Mello! In fact, I thought you'd had more 'practice' than me! When you took me in your mouth? Hell, I never even knew that was a thing! Where did you even learn something like that?!"

I blushed slightly before looking away. "The library in my study."

He blinked once before looking away and silently giggling.

"Shut up! I was fourteen and curious! It's not like I read nothing _but_ erotica! I just… kinda thought I could… learn a few things."

He still didn't stop smiling so I demanded he tell me the first perverted thing he'd ever done.

He was silent for a moment before caving in. "Well… I may or may not have used my magic to camouflage me to the garden when the nurses and servants were bathing outside."

I didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled. On the one hand, using his magic like that was pretty innovative… but on the other hand, he used it to his perverted greed.

I leaned back on the head rest and grinned. "You are a sick little boy."

"I was curious!" He defended, leaning back as well. "Besides, it's not like I saw anything. I was still young and my power wasn't trained properly so the thorns kept sticking me in places where thorns should not stick."

"I think my innocent erotica trumps the perversion factor here."

"Oh?" He challenged. "What was the erotica about?"

I decided to be daring as I straddled him again and made him blush. "It involved chains and torture, and that's all you need to know."

"That… oddly… sounds intriguing."

I ground my hips once feeling him go hard again. "Would you like to try it out one day?"

He bit his lip and snaked his hands over my waist. "Maybe after you've sent all those brides in waiting home to cry themselves to sleep."

"And rule my Kingdom alone? What about an heir?" I joked.

He pulled me into his arms and laid a few kisses on my neck. "Let Aiden be the heir. He'll have a kid by the time you kick the bucket."

I smiled again at his attitude and once again, no more words were spoken.

I managed to last longer this time, but it wasn't the end of the night for us by a long shot. In fact, we didn't get to sleep until the rising of the sun. Had it not been for my day off, I would have been found in Matt's arms, naked and curled up as close to him as I could be. It had been a night of many firsts for me. My first kiss, my first love, my first actual time having sex, and the first time I'd felt at utter peace with the world. It had all been perfect…

…but now to tell my father that I couldn't marry any of the ladies.

This was going to be difficult.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Short chapter for tonight, but I'm sorry for being away for so long. Busy with going back to school.**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a tomato!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I was on top of the world! I had my Prince! I had my power! And I had Near with me in the Palace as well! Everything was just going my way!

Near was more than miffed to hear from me that Mello and I had already confirmed our love with a night of passion, and even more that he was choosing to rule alone with me on the side. I think the albino just hated to be wrong, but he was little more than pissed at me for being right about the blonde. From now on, I was Mello's only choice.

We had to stop our conversation when Aerron stepped into the room for his first lessons in magic. I let it slip to him that I was also an elemental Mage, and he promised to keep it secret. From then on, our lessons began.

Near started Aerron on the basics of the elements and the little guy got them down in a flash. He seemed to be more in tune with fire though, which made sense since he was from Illiran and a descendant of the people who once used fire on a day to day basis. Then came water, earth, air, electricity, light, and finally darkness. Darkness, however, was a dangerous art form. It was once said that the people who could control the darkness within, could also control the darkness among others. Meaning anyone could be manipulated in all the wrong ways. I never liked using the dark magic because of this. The less I knew, the less trouble I got into.

When his magic lesson was through, Ser Gilligan arrived to teach them in the art of the sword. I took this as a cue for me to leave.

I wasn't too interested in sharp pointy objects.

I ended up running into Garrel not long afterwards, so I decided to help him with his work. It was soon, during our working time, that he began to ask me questions about Mello. Some were simple and easy to answer, but a few were a little personal for me. I didn't want to give away our little affair to the wrong person, but it would have seemed that Garrel was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for.

While we folded the laundry, he suddenly hummed slightly. "The young Prince loves you dearly, doesn't he."

I'd stopped mid fold to look at him. Too shocked to say anything about this.

Garrel chuckled at my face. "Do not worry so much, Mail. I won't tell a soul about you two. But what I do wish from you is a promise in return."

I relaxed slightly and blinked. "A promise?"

He set down another article of clothing before glancing at me. "Promise me that you will always make him as happy as he is right now. And to help him see exactly what it is you see in him."

I didn't know what he meant by the last part, but I nodded anyway. "I promise."

He hummed again and the room fell into silence. Not long afterwards I was relieved of duty and off to find something else to do.

I ended up in the great hall to find Mello speaking with his father. I didn't make myself known though, wanting to see how everything would play out.

The blonde was speaking to his father about sending the women home because he didn't believe that he had a connection to any of them. My heart soared at the thought of having him all to myself, but his father was not pleased and reminded him that all this had been planned out since he was a child. But Mello persisted. He wanted nothing to do with women he felt no love towards…

…and his father conceded.

That was it! Mello was all mine! No one could come between us now!

I decided to run off and tell Near about the news. This was just too perfect!

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" My father asked worriedly. "If you don't marry any of the noble women… you'll never be rid of this curse."

I took a breath, remembering Matt. "I know. But… I'm okay with that. I don't have any connections to the women you've brought to me, and I don't care about my scar anymore. I just want to live my own life and choose who I want to love. Scar or no scar, I'm happy with my life the way it is. And I've more than proven that my looks aren't what make a good King. Can't you agree with me on this as well? Or do you still believe no one will take me seriously with it?"

My father sighed before smiling at me. "No, I don't believe so. Anyone that can put Cardiss on his as in fear has more power than he'd like to imagine."

He pulled me into a hug. "Alright then. We'll send the women away. But at least be kind about it and tell them yourself. It would mean much more coming from you."

I nodded to him. "Of course."

With that, the hug ended and my father went off to gather the women. I felt a little bad about sending them away, but knowing that it would be best for everyone were I to rule alone – albeit with Matt on the side – gave me a bit of breathing room. At least if I became a lone King I'd have more time to focus on the people and what to do for them than an heir to the throne. Besides, Matt was right in the thought of having Aiden as an heir. After I died he'd be able to take my place along with his own kids. Provided he wasn't like me and fell for a commoner.

I made my way to my rooms then, hoping to see Matt. I'd been missing his touch all day and it was becoming harder to focus. I loved the way he caressed and kissed me, like I was a gem more priceless than any other. I simply loved the way he treated me.

I had just turned a corner when I felt a hand force me to the wall by my throat. I choked for a few seconds before finally they let loose their grip and I could properly breathe. Looking up, I hadn't expected it to be… her.

"Kassandra?" I wheezed. "What in the name of the gods…!"

She just chuckled at me, her dark eyes growing darker. "Mihael, with the situation you're currently in, I suggest you shut your trap."

She emphasized by squeezing my throat, making me choke slightly.

Her sneer didn't fall. "I have to admit, you are not what I expected you to be. The moment I saw that disgusting scar of yours I knew exactly why you needed us. You see…" she began as her hand suddenly got warmer, burning the flesh she was touching. "Aerron isn't the only one with magic in their veins."

My eyes went wide. "You're an enchantress? How…"

"Not exactly." She interrupted and turned up the heat.

I felt my blood literally boil and my teeth vibrate uncomfortably. My skin shivered and my feet went numb. All this, plus my vision was darkened to the point where I was blinded.

"STOP!" I demanded.

The pain went away in waves and I could feel my being cringe in fear and pain. "What… what are you?"

"I am darkness and fear all at once. I control your nightmares, and make them a reality." Her voice darkened. "I am a Shadow-Mage."

I felt my eyes go wider at this.

A Shadow-Mage was a dangerous, hellish, beast of a human. It was a Mage or an Enchantress that allowed her being to be consumed by that of a demon. This meant that the demon fed on them, and them on it. The demon could either make a deepest wish come true, or allow themselves to be eaten. I was once told that Shadow-Mages came in the hundreds and wanted to overthrow the Kingdom, but some were beyond control, and the Mages died from the demons selfishness. Most people from Lassadar, in the old days before we were all one country, were susceptible to demons of the shadow possessing them since those from Lassadar practiced in magic of the darkness. It's one of the many reasons why Mages were forbidden to use the element of Darkness without consent from the higher ups, or his Majesty. To meet one myself… was terrifying to say the least.

Kassandra must have found a demon to feed off of, and them her. But… why?

When I wouldn't speak, she continued. "I won't keep you here long, I promise. But I would like to make you a request."

She then leaned in to whisper to me. "I know about Mail."

My heart stopped. Matt? How could she know…

She backed up. "I know you two have feelings for each other, and I know you've been fooling around with him behind our backs. But… playtime is over now. You don't want Mail to get hurt now, do you? And, as a Prince, you're forcing him into a very dangerous situation. He cannot have the throne, for he is not of noble blood. But I can… and I will."

I got brave hearing this. "Never. I'll never let you have it."

Her sneer still stood prominent. "And here's where my request comes in.

"Mihael, you love Mail with all of your heart. More than anything on earth, even the throne. I see it in your eyes, in the way you look at him. And I know he feels the same about you. So, I propose this… marry me in the next three days and rid yourself of this horrid scar…

"…or Mail doesn't live to see the morning."

It was as if my entire body shut down. Like what she'd said burned a hole in my heart that no one could mend. I wasn't about to anger a Shadow-Mage… but either way I was losing Matt. If I chose to marry Kassandra, then Matt could no longer be my lover on the side. She'd know right away if I was fooling around with him. And if I said no…

…no. It wasn't an option.

I heard her chuckle, but I couldn't see her face through the tears in my eyes. "Your father is gathering the women at this moment. At the assembly, you will announce our engagement. Am I clear?"

Put a Shadow-Mage on the throne alongside me? Have a demon rule my country by my side? All to save one life?

…

I bit back the tears as I nodded.

She let me go instantly and I fell to my knees, praying to whatever gods that were around me that Matt would forgive me.

Kassandra hummed to herself. "'Queen Kassandra'… it has such a nice ring to it."

"Forgive me, Matt." I whispered to myself. "I still love you."

"Oh hush up." The woman demanded. "Mindossa's spell can be erased by me, so you'll at least look like a King after the wedding. I don't care about love or breaking your spell, all I want is the throne. At the ceremony I'll make sure the cup is filled with the erasing agent along with the wine. We'll be married, you'll be handsome, and everybody wins."

I held back the tears as best as I could. "Everyone but Matt."

"Shut it." She growled. "Commoners need to know their place, and it isn't with a Prince. And you'd better not say a word of this to him or I'll let the entire castle know about his feelings for you. I don't believe your father will be so forgiving this time around with one of your friends."

I didn't say a word. I just kept praying… hoping… begging for a way out of this.

She chuckled again as she walked off. "Don't let me catch you backing out on this either, Mihael. Remember… the shadows can see and hear _everything_."

And she was gone… my fate sealed…

…and I cried.

"I'm sorry, Matt."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: The next chapter may be the last or second last, so... be prepared for an ending.**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a flower!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Before my mother died she'd told me to always believe in myself and good things would happen. That I'd find what I was looking for, that I'd have love and happiness throughout the rest of my life…

…but she was wrong.

I'd never felt my heart shatter more than when I saw Mello announce his engagement to Lady Kassandra. He didn't even tell me why he agreed to this afterwards. He just looked at me and ignored my questions and pleas for the truth. He just… didn't care.

He didn't speak to me after that, and two days later I still hadn't spoken to him. I tried everything to get his attention, to have him say one word to me… but he didn't say a thing. He just kept his mind focussed on the wedding for tomorrow. But… looking in his eyes… he didn't want to get married, especially to Kassandra of all people. Garrel even told me that he'd caught him crying more than once over this matter, but he wouldn't say why.

I had to find out what was going on before tomorrow's wedding.

I spoke with Near about this and even he was perplexed about the matter. The Prince didn't want to marry any of the noble ladies, so why has it suddenly changed?

"Do you think Kassandra has anything to do with this?" The albino asked.

"Why would she?" I replied. "I mean, what power does she hold against a Prince?"

"But maybe she has a motive. Like the throne, for instance."

"Again, what power does she hold over a Prince, a man who wants nothing to do with the noble ladies? It just doesn't sound right to me."

"Perhaps there's more to this than we think." Near suggested as he got up from his seat to stroll over to a bookshelf. After taking one of his spell books off the shelf, he hummed. "Maybe we should do some investigating about this."

He pointed to a shadow spell in the book and I cringed a bit. "Near, shadow spells are… well… risky. We could be seriously hurt or worse! You know that demons lurk in shadows, powerful ones! If we get possessed…"

"We won't, Matt." He assured. "Demons will only go after those who are in the most desperate of needs. We aren't so desperate yet, you know."

"But…"

"There's nothing to it." He interrupted. "Mello is acting weird right now and it's up to us to help him. If we don't… then we'll lose him."

I finally caved and took a hesitant breath. "Fine. Just get this spell over with so we can get out as soon as possible."

Near had no problems producing the spell that turned our beings into shadows. Essentially, we were invisible to the naked eye, as long as we strayed from sunlight. Also, from this point of view, we could see many spirits and demons that lurk in the world of the living. Some spirits were there to watch over the living, and some just hadn't passed on quite yet. As for the demons, they… whispered in to the ears of the living. Dark, horrid things that made me quite angry.

All this we saw while travelling by shadow throughout the entire palace, and no one knew it but us. Some lesser demons whispered to us, but we ignored them fully. Well, up until one of them whispered to me to kill Kassandra for taking Mello away, but I only partially listened to that one. I did have some anger towards her after all.

Near led me through the shadows in silence until we made it to Mello's rooms where he and Kassandra were being fitted for his wedding attire. He didn't seem as pleased about this as Kassandra, however. In fact, I could see in his eyes that none of this was what he'd truly wanted. He was sad… desperate… and somewhat lifeless.

The ladies who were pinning the clothes all left to fetch the proper materials… and the information came flooding in.

"Oh stop sulking, you overdramatic fool." The dark haired woman demanded as she fixed her veil. "You'll be married and back to normal again in no time."

Mello didn't move as he spoke. "Mindossa said I'd have to fall in love to have my scar removed…"

"Please." The woman interrupted. "She'd like to claim that she was an all-powerful witch who could control the world itself. But the fact remains is that any of her spells and curses can be overcome with the simplest of remedies."

The woman didn't seem to like her veil all that much and, to our amazement, conjured up thin little vines from her fingertips to carefully place it correctly on her head.

I turned to the shadow-like Near beside me. "She's an Enchantress!" I whispered in fear.

The little shadow before me growled slightly. "No, she isn't an Enchantress. She's a Shadow Mage."

I felt my heart drop at this. A Shadow Mage? He couldn't be serious!

"How do you know?"

He pointed to her fingertips. "Those vines are blackened and crooked. They have been tampered with by a demon… a strong one at that."

"How strong?"

The shadowed Near didn't answer me for a short time before he turned to me. "Let me say this much. It's been feeding off of her for some time now, maybe even long before meeting Mello and coming to the Palace. Even more, she's learned to live with it and use it to her advantage. That demon knows things that not many do. How to kill spells and curses, how to manipulate minds, and how to turn worlds from the opposite of what they were. In a sense, it's a high demon… and it's looking for the throne, same as Kassandra."

"So what do we do?"

Before Near could answer, we heard the woman chuckle at Mello.

"Oh don't be so sad, Mihael. I promise you that you'll be as handsome as ever after you drink the wine tomorrow. A little charms here, a spell-cast or two…"

"I'm not doing this because of my scar!" He blurted out, glaring at her angrily before lowering his head in shame and sadness. "I'm doing this because of Matt."

That shattered feeling in my heart was replaced with love again and I had to stop myself from going into the light to pick him up and hug him close to me.

Kassandra merely laughed at him. "And you believed love would return you to normal! Yet here you are, in love with some common ilk, and you're as hideous as ever!"

"Matt loves me." Mello replied, though his words were quiet and tearful. "He loves me just the way I am."

"Yet he isn't trying to fight for you, now is he?" She retorted. "Grow up, boy! Tomorrow we wed, and we all get what we deserve!"

I'd heard enough of this and just ran out of the room. I wasn't strong enough to face a Shadow Mage by myself, but dammit did I want to try! No one should speak to him this way, and to think he was allowing this because he didn't want anything to happen to me… it just hurt me more.

Near dispelled the enchantment and we made our way back to the Mage quarters. There we planned out on what to do next.

"Mello is doing this because she's blackmailing him." Near started off. "She possibly found out about you two and threatened to kill you if he didn't marry her. But why so soon?"

"What do you mean? Maybe she just wants to be crowned as soon as possible." I suggested.

"No, there's an ulterior motive to all this… but what is it? Why tomorrow of all days?"

I shrugged at this question. I genuinely didn't know what she could want out of tomorrow. Unless…

"There _is_ a solar eclipse tomorrow. Does that mean anything?"

Near looked at me with a bit of fright in his eyes. "A solar eclipse?"

I nodded. "Yes, the first in a hundred years I believe."

The albino shook in fear as he ravaged through his books and belongings until he tossed me a text and told me which page to turn to. Once I had, I found the complete history of the War of the Mages.

"Near, what are you trying to tell me? I know about the War of the Magi, and…"

"No, Matt! It's not about the war itself… but how it started." He explained. "The war began when a league of Shadow Mages allowed themselves to be consumed by demons and transform into monstrosities. These… monsters, for lack of a better word, tried to overthrow the King and lead a destruction upon the world that would annihilate any being on earth that couldn't use magic. They called it The Cleansing. The Magi would rule as the new Kings and Lordlings… but they didn't anticipate the King to be so powerful. So, when they made the realization that a solar eclipse can weaken the Light Mages, and strengthen the Shadow Mages, they attacked on the day of the eclipse. It only lasted for about eight minutes though, and the King had been rested enough to use all that he had against the attacking foe.

"But with no power in our current King…"

"Kassandra is twice as strong and can overthrow the Royal family." I realized. "But why marry into the throne if she can just take it for herself tomorrow?"

"Because then it's less of a hassle. But in case Mello gets cold feet, she has every noble man and woman in the Palace to hold hostage. And even if Mello goes through with this, I would think there's more to her plan than simply just taking the throne. Maybe it has something to do with her demon."

Before I could reply to this a sudden wave of tiredness fell over me. It was odd… like I was having every part of my body being sapped of energy… or that I hadn't slept in weeks…

"…what… wha-… I ca-"

Smack!

My face hit the floor and that was all I could remember before waking up in a dark, damp room with Near and Aerron at my side chained to the wall. Neither of them awake.

I opened my eyes wider and heard a faint, familiar chuckle.

Kassandra.

She stepped into the light, and with her was an almost giant-like creature floating and gliding around her. It was dark, and emanated smoke and cloud around him, the eyes red as rubies, soulless and careless in the way it danced about her. It's claws long and sharp, no mouth but blackened and burnt skin stretched where a mouth should be. This demon was not an ordinary demon. In fact, I knew what kind it was and it was not for the likes of her. Desire demons were the worst, the ugliest, and the hungriest of the demon realm. None ventured into the light unless they could entrap those without failure. And it seemed Kassandra was it's owner.

She grinned at me. "Mail, I know you want to do what's best for Mihael, but aren't you being a bit selfish here? He just wants to be normal…"

"You're wrong!" I exclaimed. "You just want the throne for yourself!"

"For myself? Oh no, not just for myself. I want it for all the Mages and Enchantresses that are in hiding because of your precious Mihael's family. It was them that sent us into hiding, them that demanded that Shadow magic be banned from use, and THEM that drove my family insane!"

"What are you talking about!?"

She flared her nostrils at me. "My family has been part of the Magi for years and years, and as soon as a few Mages rise against them, we're forced into hiding?! How fair is it that we must be reduced to a common human, when we have the magic of gods themselves! We are _Mages_ Mail! We can rule this earth with an iron fist! People will kiss the ground we walk on, and serve us as the higher beings! We are what the gods designed, yet you would fall in love with the very descendant of those who put you into hiding!? What kind of Mage are you!?"

I spat into her eye and she backed off. "A pretty damn good one."

The demon behind her conjured up a rock spike and stabbed my left arm with it, causing me to scream in pain. This, surprisingly, did not wake up my companions.

Kassandra growled at me. "By tomorrow afternoon I shall be your Queen. You will either follow me… or Mihael dies."

I felt my feet go cold. "What are you talking about?"

She giggled. "My agreement with Mihael is simple. He marries me, and you don't die. So I can't kill you because the deal is set in stone. Were I to break this deal, my demon companion would be nothing more than dust, and I along with it. You can't breach the contract of a demon. A promise is a promise. But I've said nothing about killing Mihael. Unless you wish to join me in battle tomorrow… your little Prince will be no more.

"So, tell me, what is your choice?"

I grit my teeth in anger. "The wine for the ceremony… it'll either be poisoned or normal. You really can't break Mindossa's curse."

Her sneer deepened. "Mindossa is a powerful Witch, Mail. Her spells are not easily broken. But there are loopholes. For instance… love potions."

I lost it at this.

I jumped up to try and kill her with my bare hands but my chains held me back. I didn't care that I was bleeding or tearing my skin further, I wouldn't have Mello love anyone due to a potion. He was mine, I was his, and nothing was going to change this!

Kassandra only laughed at me, unfazed. "The poison it is then."

She left me at this point and I sat back down… trying not to cry. It wasn't long after this that Near woke up to find my face still covered in tears.

"Wha- what's wrong? Where are we?"

I hugged my knees closer to my chest. "You were right, Near. Kassandra's trying to repeat the past. She wants the throne to be for the Magi."

He got worried at this. "Then we have to stop her!"

"We can't. She's got us locked somewhere under the Palace. These chains were made to block our spells. We can't do a thing."

"But Mello…"

"He'll be dead by the beginning of the eclipse tomorrow." I tried not to cry out. "Once she's royalty… it's all over."

"Matt, listen to me!" He exclaimed. "We have twenty four hours at best to do something about this. I know things look hopeless right now but you have to trust me that we have to, and can, do something about this. The more you sit here and cry the more time we're losing! And what about Mello!? You promised to be there for him and protect him! Now keep your word to him and DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"

"I CAN'T!" I yelled back. "I JUST CAN'T!"

Silence fell between us for what seemed like the longest time before Near took a breath.

"Matt, I know I told you that getting involved with Mello was a bad idea. But you told me you loved him too much to just let him go. So why are you giving up right now when Mello is going through this wedding to keep you in the picture? He loves you… more than I thought he would. And you've made life better for him as well. Look at everything he's done that you helped with! He saved his people, he's bringing down poverty, and he's giving Mages a second chance despite what one Witch did to him as a child. All because you made him see the good above the bad. You can't let him go through with this marriage and this plan because you've gotten into one snag in the road. Please, Matt… please have some confidence right now."

For the first time in days I felt my pride swell up like before and give me a new reason to keep moving onward. I did love Mello, more than anyone! Was I going to truly let him slip past my fingers because of this small bump in the road?

I turned to Near. "Kassandra gave me some helpful information about her and the demon. For instance, she has to keep every deal she makes with it for fear it may kill her and the demon itself."

"So then how do we breach her contract?"

I stood up from my seat and found a small rock to help break the chains loose. Once these were broken, the magic seal to keep our power mute would be broken. After this, breaking Near and Aerron out would be simple.

The kid finally woke up and took notice of the situation. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry," I replied, breaking one chain, "we'll explain right away. But we're going to need your help in making potions."

"Potions?" Near asked. "What's going on in that head of yours, Matt?"

I grinned deviously as I broke the other chain. "You'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay, so... two more chapters at best! Okay? Alright!**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a unicorn!_**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I was scared… I was alone… and I was heartbroken.

Matt deserved this more than Kassandra. He deserved to be there with me, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I was supposed to feel like I was on top of the world, like nothing could hold me down. And to watch my beloved walk down the aisle with a stunning beauty that was supposed to make me weak in the knees and have my heart stop. But today… today was absolutely the worst day of my entire life. I was not happy, I was not excited, I was afraid. Afraid of never seeing Matt again, of never being happy again, and never having the feeling of love in my heart ever again.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

Garrel finally fixed my clothing to perfection, but even he wasn't smiling about this. He knew who I wanted but even he was kept in the dark about why I was going through with this. I didn't know if he was sad or afraid for me anymore. He just… stopped speaking.

I was guided to the alter where I waited for Kassandra to make her debut as my future Queen. My father and brother on my left and the priest on my right. A crowd of people gathered in the great hall where the wedding would take place. It was short of notice to most of the people in the Six Lands, but more than a few nobles made it to the 'celebration'.

I suppose my father saw how morose I was and leaned in to whisper to me.

"Son? Are you feeling alright?"

I bit back the tears. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying the love of my life and getting rid of my curse. It's all I ever wanted right?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Mihael, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Whatever happened to not having any connections with the noble ladies? Please stop hiding things from me so that I can help you."

The music began and my heart shred into pieces when I saw Kassandra in her white gown.

I glanced at my father. "You want the truth?" I whispered back. "Well, here it is. I don't love Kassandra. I never have and I never will. I've been in love with Matt for months now and the only reason I'm doing any of this is because his life is in danger."

The man was shocked. "M-Mihael! Why didn't you-?"

"Because I have no real choice right now. You're the only one who knows about Matt other than Kassandra and Garrel. And she threatened to kill him if I didn't do this. So… now I'm here."

"But son…"

"Just leave me alone." I tried not to cry out. "I wish you'd done that from the start."

I didn't care anymore. This was what my father wanted from the start anyway. For his son to be normal. Chances of him stopping this union was zero to none. Which only made me resent him further.

The music ended, her father handed her off to me, and the ceremony began. All the while I fought back my tears. Hoping… praying for someone or something to save me.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"Come on!" Near yelled at me. "The ceremony's already started!"

"One more ingredient…" I replied. "Phoenix ash."

He handed the bottle to me and I poured the correct amount into the mixture. With this the potion was complete. Now all I had to do was take it.

"Remember," Near reminded me, "this potion takes five minutes to kick in. So make sure your plan goes down the moment you feel the fatigue!"

"Got it! Aerron, how's the situation with the eclipse?"

The boy turned to me. "Ten minutes before the sun is completely blocked! We have to hurry to the ceremony now!"

I picked up the concoction and ran out the door, Near and Aerron following behind. "Keep me posted on time. I need to take this in five minutes, no sooner and no later!"

"Got it!" Aerron replied, huffing a bit to keep up with us.

Five minutes… did I have enough time? What if I'd missed my mark? What if Mello had already drank the wine? Gods was I cutting this close! But if we hadn't been locked up so far beneath the Palace…

I shook the thought away. Mello was still alive… I knew he was.

I knew he was.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

"You could at least smile, my Prince." Kassandra gritted through her teeth under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd sooner die."

She, oddly enough, smiled at this. "Of course you would."

I closed my eyes then, pretending to be anywhere else than here. In the meadows… in my rooms… hell I'd sooner be in the dungeons than here! I didn't want this!

I heard the wine being poured and the priest speak the final words. "With this cup, a symbol of your strength to one another, do you Lady Kassandra take Mihael as your husband, and drink to your long lives together?"

"I do." She said darkly, taking a small, yet lingering sip. I suppose she was infusing this erasing agent that would rid me of my scar into the wine. Clever having snuck it in orally, but it didn't make me feel any better. If anything I mistrusted her more for this… sneaky behaviour.

The priest turned to me. "And to you, Mihael, do you take this cup as a symbol of your strength to one another and drink to your long lives together."

The cup was handed to me, Kassandra grinning smugly, and right as I was about to say those practiced, untrue words… I froze.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"Matt, drink it now!" Aerron demanded.

I did so as quickly as I could, and a jolt of pain wracked my stomach. This potion would take effect in another five minutes when the eclipse began. I only hoped this wouldn't be permanent.

We got to the main doors only to be stopped by the head guards.

"No Commoners or Mages beyond this point!" One said sternly. "Now move along! The service is almost over anyway."

I felt my heart quiver at this and I demanded to be let in, even saying that I was the Prince's closest friend.

They laughed at this before the other one pushed me away. "We don't care if you're his wiper! No invitation, no entry! Now push off or we'll have you put to the guillotine!"

"LET ME THROUGH RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. "DAMMIT MAN, THIS IS A MATTER OF IMPORTANCE!"

"OFF WITH YOU!" He demanded.

I'd finally had enough of this game.

It was against the law, but I hadn't cared. I summoned two shadowed to take hold and slam the two guards into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

The darkness in magic was controlled by fear most of the time, but if you were a Mage like me you used that fear to your advantage instead of fighting it. I was afraid of losing Mello, and that gave me the power to produce what I could from the shadows. At my hand I could create a whirlwind of shadows that were more powerful than whatever Kassandra had. She had a demon doing her work for her, but she never learned to actually manipulate and control shadows herself. She'd always let the demon do it for her.

Once I'd cleared the way I ran into the entry hall and to the main doors of the great hall. I then controlled my shadows to slam into the great doors and have them crash to the floor from the force of the impact.

When I entered the hall, having created a scene where everyone was looking at us, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

The room fell into whispers as I just stood there holding the cup… staring at my reflection.

…I couldn't do it.

The person I saw in the liquid… the person that was supposed to be my reflection… was not me. I was this sad or depressed, I wasn't cold and shivering, and I wasn't biting back tears to save face in front of everyone. No… that wasn't me. That was who I was pretending to be. All because I couldn't bear to lose Matt.

I loved Matt… with all my heart I did. And if he went…

…

Then I went with him.

I threw the cup to the floor in anger and glared at the woman next to me. "Never."

The entire hall was in shock and awe over this, but I wasn't done yet.

I turned to the crowd of nobles. "I'm sorry, everyone. But I can't marry someone that I do not love. I could never marry a woman that not only threatened me, but also my _real_ true love and my family. Lady Kassandra doesn't give a rat's furry arse about me either! All she's looking for is the throne!" I paused to collect myself. "I don't love her… I never _will_ love her. And I will not marry someone simply because they threatened me and my loved ones." I gestured to my father and brother. "My father is a strong man, and has more than once dealt with his enemies in and out of the battle field."

I then turned to Kassandra, her face contorted into anger and malice. "Shadow Mage or not, if you do anything to harm my family or loved ones, even my people… I will strike you down."

The room fell into silence at the utterance of 'Shadow Mage' and Kassandra looked to be as if she were trapped.

But she was far from done with me.

Her entire being began to emanate an odd bluish-blackened aura and her eyes turned white and dull. "I should have killed you off sooner than this."

That voice was not hers. It was low, doubled, and colder than ice.

Her skin melted and shifted into a new body, her legs becoming one giant tail, and her hair melting into two horns spreading from above her eyes and out to the side. Her lips looked as though it were sewn together and what little of her skin that was left was blotchy and purple, bruised and cold. She didn't even look remotely human anymore…

…she was demonic.

The great doors to the hall crashed open and fell to the floor and everyone began to panic when a red headed Mage burst through the door, shadows and other unearthly darkness's following him willingly. One more look and I could see that it was Matt… but he looked so much different than when he was calm and collected.

The fear of a Mage and a demon locked everyone into a state of panic and the great hall was emptied of everyone but myself, Matt and Kassandra, and my father. My step-mother tried to stay but was rushed out the door with my brother and sisters by Garrel and a few other servants. I was glad to see him get them out. I doubted that they wanted to be part of this anyway.

The shadows around Matt gathered around him. "Kassandra, let go of the demon! It's corrupting you!"

"Let it!" Came her reply as she slithered a bit closer to him. "You know as well as I do that the darkness is one of the most powerful attributes in magic. Why would I give up that power!?"

"You have no power, Kassandra. It's that demon you allowed yourself to listen to. It's always remained the most powerful. Nothing you said or did was ever because of your own will."

The demon before me chuckled at this. "Do you really believe that? Are you that stupid? I've always wanted the throne, Mail. Ever since I was a child. But fate decreed that I be born lame and unable to possess beauty. I was short, hunched-back, and had the face of a troll. But I had my magic. I could manipulate the shadows and make them dance in the sunlight. But Mages and Enchantresses were forbidden by our so called King, and soon enough I had nothing once again… until my demon found me and relieved me of all these ailments. And I was beautiful for the first time in my life. His request? That I put him on the throne by any means necessary. And so I tried… and nearly got what we desired. So why fight this any longer, Mail? The Mages of this world have been hiding long enough!"

Matt's eyes narrowed. "You're right… we've been in hiding for too long now. But going about changing the world this way is not what I had in mind. Not all Mages are bad, but the ones that are like you barely even deserve sympathy when all you do is wallow around in self-pity and turn to the forbidden arts. A real Mage knows to never listen to demons and to always use their gift for the god of mankind."

"Good of mankind? I AM DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF MANKIND!"

She dove in for the kill…

…and something happened to me…

…it was like I…

…

…like I awakened something.

My vision went blank and my mind drifted off into a dream-like state.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"MATT!" Near screamed.

It was too soon… the potion hadn't even kicked in yet.

…I was done for…

I closed my eyes and awaited death as my shadows tried their hardest to protect me, ending in failure.

A loud screech echoed through the great hall and I opened my eyes to see the demon was writhing in pain on the floor. Chains of light holding it down and crushing it's body. From beyond her I could see Mello holding out his hand and guiding the chains where to go. His eyes were blank and colourless, as if he was being blinded and unsure of what he was doing. I doubt he was being controlled at the moment, so it could only mean…

…no… no he wasn't a Mage.

But he was a Prince to this land.

I used to read the stories about how one King knew every element in the spectrum and had used to to better his people. No one else in the line of Kings and Queens knew his secret, and none could understand how it was he knew about using every element. It was uncommon for royalty and nobility to know magic nowadays. Not unless it was in their blood.

For the first time in my life… I questioned my existence.

I knew all the elements, I knew how to control them without question. But I never thought about it until now. About Aerron being dormant, about my extensive knowledge on the Magi, or even now when Mello himself was flawlessly using magic against Kassandra's demon. There was more to this than we believed.

The chains gave out and Mello fell to the floor in exhaustion. He'd used up all he could.

"Matt, the eclipse!" Near reminded me, before the halls became darkened.

The demon made a beeline to me right away…

…and the potion finally kicked in.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as her clawed hand went right through me and out the other side. If only she knew, though.

I fell to the floor, not caring about how her claw followed.

It turned to dust like she'd said… and she followed soon after.

My eyes shut and the last thing I heard was the hollowed screams of the demon as she disintegrated into dust. The exact timing had to be perfect in order for this to be pulled off.

The end of the wedding was the start of the eclipse. The demon lunged at me too soon in order to take control over myself as well without killing me, ensuring that the contract was not broken between Kassandra and Mello. Had the blonde not stopped her in time, the potion of death I took would not have been able to kill her so easily. If I didn't die before the beginning of the eclipse, having promised Mello I'd still live, Kassandra would have everything.

I smiled to myself at this. "We… won."

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I woke up to a start and looked around the hall in fear. The only thing there, however, was a pile of dust…

…and Matt's lifeless corpse.

I didn't fight back the tears as I ran to his side and tried to wake him up, desperately hoping that this wasn't what I believed it was.

My father joined me at my side and looked for a pulse in haste. I knew by the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"Son…"

"SHUT UP!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "HE'S FINE!"

"Mello…" came Near's voice.

I shook my head, pumping at his chest to restart his heart. "HE'S FINE! HE'S… he's…" I lost confidence in my voice and didn't even bother to kid myself anymore. "…he's gone."

I felt a hand on my shoulder that I only assumed was my father's. "I'm sorry, son. Had I known about any of this sooner…"

I shook my head, tears staining my face. "Shut up… you wouldn't have cared… you've never cared."

He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help but sob into chest. "Stop that! Your happiness means the world to me! I'd go through hell and back to have you smile again and again! Your mother always taught me that no matter what you should be happy. Even if it's not something I myself have chosen for you."

I didn't say anything back. I just hugged him and prayed that this was all a dream. That I'd wake up and have Matt right beside me like before. It was a hopeless thought… but it was all I had.

I heard someone sit beside us but I dared not to look. Not until I heard some weird chanting, and the voice I recognized as Near's to clear through my foggy mind. When I did look… Near was repairing the wound on Matt for some reason and I almost wanted to hit him for being so disrespectful.

When he finished healing the wound, he turned to me. "The potion shouldn't last much longer. Please wait a few more minutes."

I blinked, a lone tear falling from my eye. "Potion? What are you talking about?"

Near looked back at Matt and checked his temperature. "There is an old potion that, when taken, can give someone the appearance and practice of death, but can revive the deceased if the wounds are treated thoroughly. This potion was created and used by many Mages in times past for the battle wounded and sickly. But, unfortunately, thanks to the lack of Phoenixes in the world, the special ingredient, the ashes of the phoenix, have been all but lost aside from the small doses you find in a few noble households. Matt whipped up a small dosage of this potion to ensure his death and revival in one go. However, once his heart restarts, there's no telling how long he will be under until he wakes."

That shattered feeling in my heart rejoiced into anew and I hugged Near happily for this information. I couldn't believe it! Matt was going to be alright!

But there was one thing.

I pulled him away for a moment to look at him in confusion. "But why…"

"Because Kassandra's dealings with the demon were binding. She promised to have the demon on the throne before the next eclipse. In order to do this, she had to marry into your family. With this, she and the demon promised you that Matt would live until you were wed. Since you were never wed, and the potion killed him before the eclipse… the deals were broken, and the two were turned into dust. But none of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't slowed down the demon before."

Now I was incredibly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer me, there came a breath from the body before us and Matt returned to the living. He was still under, however, and we didn't know how long this would last.

But he was alive… that's all that mattered.

Once we made sure everything was alright with Matt, Near went about telling me how I had used the element of light hold down the demon long enough for the potion to kick in. This amazed me, and I could hardly believe it until my father backed up his claim.

"Son, never in my life have I seen someone from our family control an element." He said somewhat proudly, and yet amazed. "I've heard tales that we owned and harnessed the elements in a past, but I've never believed it until now."

"So… you think with this knowledge, that there's more to our lands than we think?" I asked. "I mean… Mages and Enchantresses are coming back from hiding… but where did they all come from? And what about our ancestors of old? The kings and queens that knew magic, there has to be something with that! We have to look into this!"

He put his hands on my shoulders and chuckled. "Slow down, son. I know you're just as curious about all this as I am. But for the moment we have to rest, take our time with this, and we'll look further into this when we can."

I took a breath and relaxed. "You're right… I just… I don't remember using magic and…"

"We'll find out more. I promise you this."

I was about to say something else when I heard mumbling coming from Matt. I leaned in to hear what it was, but it sounded like nothing coherent.

Not until I heard…

"Mel-… lov-… ou."

I grinned to myself and laid my forehead onto his. "I love you too, Matt."

After I placed a kiss on the man's head, I heard my father sigh. "Mihael, I have no qualms about you following your heart and being with whomever you truly love. But you must realize… Mail is not a noble or even a Majesty. If you ever wanted to reverse your spell… it couldn't be with him. I'm sorry… but there isn't much you'll be able to do about this."

I've thought about that for so long now that he just seemed pointless. "I know, father. I can't change this about myself. But… in these past few months, all I've thought about are my people and how much I want to help them. They don't see my scar like I used to. Like it's a burden that enables me from feeling anything but hate and sadness. And it it wasn't for Matt… I'd still be feeling that way."

I smiled to myself and looked up at the man. "I don't care about how I look, father." I paused to chuckle a bit. "I love myself the way I am. Scar and all."

Before my father could tell me how proud he was of me, I felt my world spin out of control and my head spin in circles. My stomach felt queasy and my eyes began to feel like they'd been burned and poked numerous times. It wasn't long after this that my world went black and the last thing I heard were distant and worried shrieks of my name. I didn't know what came over me, or why this happened, but I feared that I wouldn't wake up to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long! I had school and everything to go through so... it's been a busy week.**_

_**So, after this story... I'm wondering if there should be a sequel. No promises or anything, but it's quite the possibility.**_

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug a dolphin!_**

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

My eyes fluttered open and I could feel a sudden weakness engulf me. It was as if I'd been up for days doing nothing but running and working around the Palace. I'd never felt so tired and weak in my entire life.

I tried to sit up but couldn't. My arms couldn't hold my weight and my head spun too much. What had happened to me?

I heard steps quickly make their way to me, and I suddenly saw Garrel's smiling face. "Welcome to the living, your Majesty!"

I blinked a few times before grinning back. "Glad I'm not dead. But… what happened?"

He checked my forehead with his hand, making sure I did not have a fever. "Well, Kassandra is long gone by now, and they took Mail into custody for a while…"

"What!" I exclaimed, sitting up too fast, feeling my stomach wretch and my mind go blank for a few seconds.

Garrel lay me back down. "Calm down, my Prince. Mail was only taken to court due to his secrecy as one of the Magi. Your father pardoned him of all crimes and has put him in charge of overseeing the Arcane Warriors and their training. Anyone who can wield the shadows as masterfully as he did, and protected the royal family, deserves a reward of this magnitude. There was a ceremony and everything where he swore fealty to the crown."

"Ceremony… fealty… Garrel, how long have I been out?!"

His smile only widened. "Close to three weeks my Prince. Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday."

I jolted up again, this time becoming less dizzy. "Three weeks! How…"

"Nevermind that. You're still very weak, and you must…"

"Garrel, I need to get out and see if everything's alright! The last time I saw Matt…"

"He's fine, my Prince." He assured me. "The only thing you have to worry about with him is his own worry over you. He's demanded to see you on more than one occasion, but I blatantly refused to let him near you until you were up and walking. Speaking of which…" he trailed off before taking my hand and pulling me forward. "It's best we get you into a bath right away now that you're awake. Magic can only do so much, and I voted to keep you fed and alive rather than washed and cleaned."

I hummed at this only because I couldn't say anything for the moment. I was in too much pain to say anything. A few grunts of hurt and strain were my only words for the moment.

The man got me into the hot bath water that the servants had brought up much earlier. What kept it hot were the few lit coals scattered around it. Hot or cold, the water was lovely, and I almost fell back into slumber again from the relaxing feel of it all. Thank the gods Garrel was there to help me clean up, but it was somewhat half-arsed due to me falling asleep every so often. I just couldn't help the heavy eyelids. It was like every part of me had been drained and slowly being syphoned back into me. My heart was beating more slowly, my head dizzy and warm, and my mouth dry and in need of food. Three weeks in bed had made it's toll on me and my body… and I hoped I would be able to gain it all back before tomorrow. That was a low possibility though.

After my soak, Garrel draped a towel over my head, and my robe around my body before setting me down in front of the mirror so that he may brush my hair.

My eyes had been closed and in slumber when he took off the towel and hummed happily. "I'll need you to lift your head a moment, my Prince."

And so I did, forcing my eyes open…

…

…and I nearly fainted from the sight.

I moved my hair away to get a better look… but there was nothing there. My scar was gone. That burn that had been there for years and years had been taken away forevermore! But… but HOW!? How did this happen!? Matt couldn't have been the one to break the curse, he'd confessed to me long before this could have happened. So then… how!?

Garrel continued to brush my hair happily as I sat there in shock. "My, what a turn of events this was. Once the curse was lifted your body was reborn anew, your father speechless and your people crying tears of joy to see their Prince be freed of his burden. Of course, Mail doesn't know quite yet since it was lifted while he was asleep himself. But I imagine he'll be surprized to see you this way. Surprized, and incredibly happy I assume."

I stopped him from brushing my hair to turn around and look at him. "Garrel, why did this happen? Matt couldn't have broken this curse, so why is my scar gone? Only a noble…"

"Only an act of love can repel the curse." He interrupted. "An act of true love from a beating heart can melt away the wounds he shall suffer. Only a noble love… a Majesty's love… can break this curse. And, if I recall, you announced to your father that you 'loved yourself for who you are'… am I correct?"

It took me a moment to fully register what he was telling me. "Garrel… did… did I…?"

His smile widened. "Mello, if anyone should love you… it's yourself. Beyond anyone else in this world, it is your own opinion of yourself that matters most. If you like yourself… if you love yourself the way you are and for all you've done, then who needs anyone else's approval? You have Mail, your family, your loyal subjects, and your loyal servants. What more do you need other than that?"

I stood up from my seat slowly, ignoring the pain in my legs. Something about how he repeated the words of my curse struck me as odd. "Garrel… tell me the truth. Who are you?"

The smile never changed… but everything else did.

A wave of smoke and mist engulfed him and his once red hair grew long and silvery. His eyes changed from brown to as silver as his hair, and his once pockmarked and overworked skin changed to a soft and supple pale colour. The once strong features that made his face, turned smooth and graceful. His body grew thinner and his clothes had been leaked of all colour and became white as snow. He… she was no longer Garrel anymore. But, for some reason, I knew her real name.

I hesitated to say it. "Mindossa?"

She hummed. "What a fine young man you've grown into. I'm glad you've learned so much about yourself in these years."

"You've been looking after me?" I asked, unbelieving. "I… but Garrel…"

"Garrel was the one to be looking after you on behalf of my orders. He is a portion of myself, you see. He was born from a lock of hair and grown from the ground inside a pumpkin." She giggled. "My finest work, if I might boast. And he was more than happy to look after his majesty while he grew up. He learned, he laughed, and he became more human as the time rolled on. When my curse was broken from you… I simply gave him three weeks off to enjoy himself while I took his place. When I leave, he will stay behind, as per his request."

I felt a shiver run down my spine and anger flood my veins. "But why curse me? What did I ever do to you!? I was just a month old when you scarred me and took away my happiness! What did you have to gain by doing this!?"

Her smile faded now and her head hung in shame. "I… am sorry, my Prince. I know you had nothing to do with this, but I'd been distraught over the loss of my son and I took out my anger on you. I did this to get back at your mother when even she had nothing to do with the tragic events. She was a Queen of the people… and seeing you in so much pain and sadness made her ill. So I sent Garrel to keep you company. I could have never known that she would die, my Prince. But she loved you so much it hurt her to see you in pain. Then you were hurt… and others got hurt… and the Kingdom spiraled out of control. All because of me.

"My curse was not all literal though. You see, when I lost my son, he had wished it upon himself to be dead. He called himself vile and a freak, that no one would love him because he was a Mage-born. It only broke his heart further to know your mother, Selena, could not love him either. But she cared for him… she helped him and taught him so much. She just didn't love him the way she loved your father. And he could not learn to love himself after losing her… and so took his own life. My curse was to teach you a lesson my son never learned. That love with another can only be true if you love yourself just as much."

Her words shamed me. They meant so much more than what was true, and I could hear in her voice the pain she suffered at losing her child because he did not know how to accept who he was. Had I done the same…

…but I hadn't…

…

…why hadn't I?

She could read the question on my face. "Mihael… Mello… you are so much stronger now than you have ever been. And it's because of my sending Matt to you."

"What do you mean?"

Her grin reappeared for a split second before falling once more. "His mother had given birth to a Mage, yet she had no idea at first. After realizing what I'd done to you… after feeling the guilt and pain of knowing I'd cursed a child who did not deserve so, I decided to send an understanding soul to help you through the darkness. And Mail was my strongest choice. His father was a good man to me, had taught me so much. To allow his child to remain in the slums and broken pathways was not right to me. I foresaw a bond between the two of you, and guided his mother to a path where he would learn, grow, and become more than he could have dreamed.

"And now that you two are together, my work is done."

She made for the window in a stride. "My curse was out of anger, Mello, but it was not to harm you. I foresaw a bratty Prince with no future and no real love had I sat back and done nothing. And I will not serve a brat, thank you very much." She paused her steps. "But I sincerely hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Before she could make her exit, I rushed in to give her a hug in gratitude. This took her by surprise, and she even froze to register what I was doing.

I hugged a bit tighter. "I forgive you, Mindossa. And thank you for bringing me Matt and Garrel. The two of them have been my closest friends in the Palace. And I hope you can help out our Kingdom in future."

She slowly turned to me, her lips curved into a small grin. "Of course, your Majesty."

I chuckled. "My friends call me Mello."

She kissed my forehead lovingly. "Mello… your mother would be so proud of you."

I had to bite back the tears at hearing this. My mother had been gone for so long now it felt like an eternity. I'd give anything to have her return to me…

…but there wasn't anything I could do.

Mindossa must have noticed my sadness. "Mello… for the years I've let you suffer, I wish to grant you three boons of your choosing. No more, no less. I cannot bring your mother back, I'm sorry, but there must be something I can do to lighten your burdens."

I backed away slowly before thinking about the offer. A deal with an Enchantress was a rarity, and was never more than once. To be offered three boons was a sight to behold. But what to ask was the question.

I thought about what I wanted more than anything and what came to mind first… was Matt.

"You spoke about Matt's father, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Would he be willing to meet Matt? And, if so, could you give us a clue as to where to find him?"

She hummed before smiling faintly. "Jor'il is far off in the north at the moment, training with others of his kind in healing spells and deflecting curses. I'm not sure he has any idea of Mail's existence, though. If you plan to meet with him… it may get complicated."

"Any particular region up north?"

Another hum. "He lives among the trees and wilderness, learning from the master of all Magi. This is far beyond your Kingdom though, Mello. Venturing there may prove to be a hazard."

"I'm willing to do this for Matt. He doesn't have any family anymore and I want him to know that he's not alone."

Her grin widened. "Very well. Your second boon?"

Again, I thought long and hard about what it was that I wished from her most. In the end, I could only think about my people.

I walked over to the window and stared out at the Marketplace far away. "My people are suffering. I haven't eradicated poverty yet, and I doubt that I can help them as quickly as I'd liked to. But, for all those without a home, would it be possible for you to remake and rebuild them with your magic? Is that a possibility?"

"More than you believe, my dear. I will start on this immediately, you have my promise. As for your last boon that I can grant you?"

This one took the longest to think up, but it was a perfect way to help Matt realize just how important he was to me.

After speaking with Mindossa about it, she happily agreed to the plan.

Tomorrow would be my birthday… and I planned to make it the best one I'd ever had. No one but Mindossa and I would be aware of the plan that would take place. But I knew for a fact that Matt would be the happiest out of everyone there.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: And the final chapter is done!**_

**_I bring up the possibility of a sequel once again, but I'm not sure if it'll happen anytime soon. I left a lot to work with in the end, so..._**

**_We'll see._**

**_Enjoy, review if you can, and don't forget to hug an elephant!_**

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

The party had begun twenty minutes ago, and I was still waiting on Mello to show up. I'd been told that he was up and walking now all by himself, and he was going to be attending his birthday celebration. King Malcom had told me that the blonde would meet me here… but he hadn't shown up yet. I wondered if it had anything to do with the rumours circling around the Palace. Rumours of his curse being broken.

I'd liked to have believed them, that Mello was back to normal and happier than ever. But there was no proof of this other than the King and a few other's seeing this for themselves. Even more, no one knew how this could have happened since he didn't find a noble love.

I sighed to myself as I leaned against the wall. I was a bit nervous to know the truth about the matter… but I'd always love Mello the way he was. It meant nothing to me whether he had a scar or not. He was perfect the way he was.

I heard a familiar chuckle before the voice asked, "Why so nervous looking?"

I turned my head immediately to look at the man, and was a little disappointed to see that his scar remained on his face. I would have loved the rumours to have been true, but it didn't matter to me either way. He was still as perfect as ever in my eyes.

I took his hand happily and pulled him into a hug. "I've just… I've been worried about you. They said you passed out after I did, and I thought you'd had a heart attack or something. I felt like it was my fault…"

His hum interrupted me. "Well you can calm down now, Matt. I'm fine, everything's alright now, and we have a party to attend to."

"Right!" I said with a jolt before pulling away from the hug to walk over to the entrance of the great hall.

Mello, however, didn't move.

When I'd stopped in my tracks and looked back at him, he was smiling coyly. "Matt, do you love me?"

I blinked. "Of course I do, Mello! What kind of question is that?!"

He didn't answer me. He simply pulled me back in and locked lips with me. Within moments I felt a strange stir in the air and a soft wind upon my face. I'd already closed my eyes and melted into this embrace with him, but the moment it ended I saw that his scar had melted away and his face returned to normal.

Had I…?

A round of cheers blocked my thoughts and I looked back to see more than half the castle watching and cheering us on, causing me to blush profusely. I hadn't really wanted the entire kingdom to be aware of our relationship… but I suppose it was only a matter of time.

Mello hugged me again and whispered, "Looks like you broke my curse. Some part of you must be nobility then."

I scoffed at this. "Or an elaborate plan you concocted away from my knowing of such."

He hummed happily. "Doesn't matter. You'll always be better than any noble or Majesty in this land. And I'll always love you no matter what."

The music began playing and the festivities resumed.

I wasn't much of a dancer but Mello dragged me out into the crowd of people to do so anyway. It wasn't anything elaborate or overdone, just a small – inexperienced – dance between the two of us. All the while I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I know that I said I'd love him even with his scar, but seeing him without it was a sight to behold. His eyes were brighter, his smile perfectly curved, and his hair framed everything perfectly. Whatever it was that broke his curse, I thanked them for it. He was happier now, and it made me happier as well.

He cuddled into my chest then and I held him close as we continued to dance.

"Matt," he spoke up, "I need to tell you something important."

"Alright." I said in fear. I worried that this would be the moment where he told me we couldn't be together.

However…

"I think I may have found your father."

I jolted at this. "My father? You have to be joking!"

He shook his head and looked up at me. "I got a promising lead that he's studying somewhere up north with other Mages and Enchantresses. We may be able to find him."

"He's a Mage?!" I asked in disbelief. "Who told you this, Mello!?"

He was silent for a moment before telling the truth. "Mindossa knows about him. She respected him as a man and she knew you through his recounts around your mother. She even went as far as sending you to me to make sure you wouldn't grow up in slums and poverty."

"Mindossa… she was the one that cursed you, isn't she?"

"That doesn't matter now." He said, keeping his voice low. Our dance was still continuing on. "What matters is that we head north from the Six Lands and find these Mages and other of the Magi in hopes of better understanding magic. Maybe there's something up there about the royal family that we don't know. Even more, this could be a chance to find your family, Matt. To see where you came from."

I thought about this for a second before nodding. "I agree, but it's not as simple as that. The north is a dangerous place, and once we've left the Six Lands… you're no longer Royalty to those on the outside. You're just as fair game as me or Near. Are you sure you want to go through with this? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, Matt. There's something out there about my family that we don't know about. Maybe there's more to the Magi than what we believed. I mean, why could I use magic without my knowing of such? Why did the magic users of old die out? And even more, are there more elements than what we know about? All this and more we could learn if we just took the time."

I hummed at this before pulling him back into a hug. "Then we should set off as soon as the snow melts. We can't delay father than that. Besides…" I chuckled a bit. "I have an inkling to meet this supposed father of mine."

"Are you sure, Matt? What if it's not what you think?"

I shrugged. "I still have you, don't I? You're all the family I need."

His hug tightened and I heard the man giggle slightly. "I love you, Matt."

Our dance stopped and I kissed his cheek where the scar used to be. "I love you too, Mello."

The festivities resumed and there was no more talk of venturing to the north. The day was filled with laughter and light, and come nighttime it was me and Mello to ourselves. We didn't speak anything more about this little expedition until the following month. We'd let the king know of this of course, but it would be hard-won to convince him to let us go to the north.

But that is a tale for another time. This story ends with us dancing happily together as lovers, as cliché and sappy as it sounded. But those are the best kinds of endings.

Though I doubt most of them start and end the way this one did.

With a curse… and a blessing

* * *

_**A/N: I'm a sucker for sappy endings! XD**_

_**Reviews are much welcomed!**_


End file.
